Alice y el falso galán
by Christina Becker
Summary: Año 1810. Alice es puro temperamento con una actitud adelantada a su época. Jasper Whitlock, parece empeñado en estropear el noviazgo de Alice con James.¿Qué pretende con esa obstinada actitud?¿Será James tan encantador como parece? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Meg Cabot "Victoria y el falso galán".**

**Summary completo:**

**Puro temperamento: así es Alice. Con tan sólo dieciséis años y una actitud adelantada a su época, no ha dejado de escandalizar a su familia inglesa y a sus amistades. Además, tiene la irremediable necesidad de entrometerse en la vida de quienes la rodean, convencida de que con su intervención mejorarán. Pero Alice, no podrá dominar todo el mundo: el joven Jasper Whitlock, uno de los mejores amigos de la familia, se resiste a caer bajo su influencia, y lo demuestra con descaro.**

**Quizá eso no importaría demasiado, de no ser porque Jasper parece empeñado en estropear el noviazgo de Alice ****con James ****Witherdale. Alice está muy irritada. ¿Qué pretende con esa obstinada actitud? Sin embargo, poco a poco comprenderá que ella no puede dominarlo todo y que, curiosamente, lo que menos puede controlar es su propio corazón.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

_Océano Atlántico, Gibraltar, 1810_

-¿Lady Alice?

Alice volvió la cabeza al oír que la llamaban en un tono muy quedo desde el otro lado de la cubierta del barco. Había luna llena y bajo la luz plateada distinguía muy bien a la persona en cuestión. Pero dudaba que él, a su vez, pudiera darse cuenta del rubor que había acudido a sus mejillas.

No obstante, ¿cómo podía evitar sonrojarse? Aquel caballero alto y rubio provocaba casi siempre esa misma reacción, además de un curioso aleteo en su pulso. Era guapísimo. ¿Qué mujer no se sonrojaría bajo la mirada de un hombre tan apuesto?

Y esa noche lord Malfrey hacía bastante más que mirarla. De hecho estaba atravesando la cubierta para acercarse a ella junto a la baranda, donde llevaba media hora apoyada, mirando la hipnótica estela de luz que la luna llena arrojaba sobre el agua y escuchando el suave chapaleo de las olas contra el casco del _Harmony, _el barco que los había recogido de la India.

-Buenas noches, milord-murmuró Alice con recato cuando el conde llegó a su lado.

-¿Está usted bien, lady Alice?-preguntó lord Malfrey con un asomo de ansiedad en su voz profunda-. Perdone que le pregunte, pero es que apenas ha tocado la cena. Y se levantó de la mesa antes de que sirvieran el postre.

Alice pensó que no sería muy romántico informarle, allí a la luz de la luna, de que se había levantado de la mesa porque el asado estaba tan crudo que era un escándalo y ella consideró su deber bajar a hablar con el cocinero.

Pero en opinión de Alice, la señora White no sabría distinguir una salsa roux de una bearnesa, y probablemente hasta le gustaba la carne poco hecha. Alice jamás había tolerado el descuido en la cocina. ¡Y era muy fácil hacer un asado como Dios manda!

Pero aquél tema era inapropiado para mencionar ante un joven como lord Malfrey. Y menos bajo un cielo estrellado como aquél. Además, sencillamente no era propio hablar de carne poco hecha delante de un conde.

De manera que Alice tendió la mano hacia la luna con gesto elocuente.

-Bueno, sólo quería tomar un poco el aire y me encontré con esta vista. Es preciosa. ¿Cómo podía volver abajo y perdérmela?

Alice pensó que había sido un discurso algo rimbombante. Sabía que algún pasajero habría hecho ademán de vomitar al haberla oído.

Pero por fortuna, James Witherdale, el noveno conde de Malfrey, no era una de esas personas. Sus ojos azules siguieron el elegante arco del brazo de Alice.

-Desde luego-contestó con mucha cortesía-. Jamás había visto una luna tan hermosa. Pero –y aquí volvió a mirar a Alice-…no es la única vista sobrecogedora que hay en cubierta.

Alice sabía que se había puesto todavía más colorada, pero de placer, no de vergüenza. ¡El conde estaba coqueteando con ella! Era maravilloso. Su aya, en Jaipur, le había advertido que los hombres podían intentar coquetear con ella, pero Alice no esperaba que alguien tan guapo como lord Malfrey le hiciera ese cumplido. Parecía que la velada, que había comenzado de manera funesta con aquel desastroso asado, estaba mejorando muy agradablemente.

-Ay, lord Malfrey-dijo Alice bajando unos párpados poblados de pestañas negras como el carbón-. No me imagino a qué se refiere usted.

-¿No?-lord Malfrey le tomó de pronto la mano que ella, muy a propósito, había dejado sobre la baranda, tentadoramente cerca de la de él-. Alice…¿Puedo llamarla Alice?

El conde podía haberla llamado Isabella y a ella no le habría importado ni un poco. y menos cuando le apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza contra su pecho, como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Alice notaba el latido de su corazón, fuerte y vibrante, bajo su chaleco de seda de color crema ¡Dios mío!-pensó no exenta de sorpresa-. ¡Creo que se me va a declarar!

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

-Alice. –La luna realzaba los atractivos rasgos de lord Malfrey. Era un hombre guapísimo, con su fuerte mentón y sus anchos hombros. Sería un marido de lo más elegante, decidió Alice con cierta satisfacción-. Ya sé que hace poco que nos conocemos, apenas tres meses, pero estos días… Bueno, han sido los más felices de mi vida. Se me rompe el corazón al pensar que mañana tendré que dejar que viaje usted sola a Inglaterra, porque yo tengo asuntos que atender en Lisboa…

¡Atroz Lisboa! Como odiaba Alice el nombre de esa espantosa ciudad que le iba a robar a aquel joven encantador. Lisboa la afortunada, porque disfrutaría de la presencia del exquisito Lord Malfrey.

-Bueno-contestó ella intentando mostrarse indiferente-. Tal vez se dé la casualidad de que volvamos a vernos en Londres.

-No por casualidad-dijo él, presionando contra su corazón la mano de Alice-. ¡Nunca hable de casualidad en lo que se refiere a nosotros! Nunca he conocido a una mujer como usted, Alice, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan competente con el servicio. No me imagino qué podría ver una criatura tan perfecta como usted en un patético inútil como yo, pero le prometo que si me espera mientras yo estoy en Lisboa y en cuanto vuelva se digna a otorgarme su mano en matrimonio, la amaré hasta el día en que me muera y no haré otra cosa que intentar ser digno de usted.

Vaya-pensó Alice muy complacida por aquel giro de acontecimientos-. ¡Esto es maravilloso! Me voy a regañar al cocinero por dejar crudo el asado y vuelvo a la mesa prometida en matrimonio. su tío Aro se molestaría mucho al enterarse. Había apostado a que Alice no conseguiría proposición alguna hasta que llevara por lo menos un año en Inglaterra. ¡Y había recibido la primera antes siquiera poner pie en tierra! A su tío Aro no le iba a gustar tener que pagar cinco libras a sus tíos Cayo y Marco.

¡Los tres iban a recibir una buena lección! Mira que mandarla a Inglaterra con tan pocos miramientos, sencillamente porque ella había sugerido (y sólo era una sugerencia) que uno de ellos de casara con su querida amiga, la señorita… Ay, ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, era ridículo que ni uno de los tres consintiera en casarse con la pobre señorita como-se-llame, y eso que Alice tenía planeada una boda preciosa. ¡Pues ahora iba preparar su propia boda! Tal vez cuando sus tíos llegaran a ver lo feliz que ella era en el matrimonio, mirarían con nuevos ojos a la señorita como-se-llamara.

-¡Ay Dios mío!- exclamó Alice con fingida aflicción, batiendo sus oscuras pestañas tal y como su aya le había recomendado-. Todo esto es extremadamente repentino, lord Malfrey.

-Por favor.- El conde le aferró la mano todavía con más fuerza, si es que era posible-. Llámeme James.

-Muy bien…James- accedió Alice con su voz más femenina-. Yo…

Su aya le había dicho que era siempre apropiado dejar al caballero algo intrigado acerca de los propios sentimientos, de manera que Alice estaba dispuesta a decirle al joven conde que sis ardores le habían sorprendido del todo y que ella no tenía más que dieciséis años y apenas estaba preparada para l matrimonio, por lo que tendría que rechazar su amable propuesta… de momento. Con un poco de suerte, aquella respuesta provocaría en el pobre pretendiente tal ataque de pasión que era muy probable que hiciera algo precipitado, tal y como tirarse por la borda, lo cual sería desde luego emocionante en extremo. Y si sobrevivía al chapuzón, Alice podría estar segura de recibir de él muchísimas más proposiciones cuando volviera de Portugal, lo cual le daría algo bueno en qué pensar mientras vivía en Londres con sus tíos, los Cullen.

Sin embargo, todas aquellas esperanzas de alcanzar un dramático y mojado clímax en aquella tierna escena se desvanecieron cuando, justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta de James, oyó una voz bien conocida procedente del otro extremo de la cubierta, una voz impregnada como siempre de sarcasmo.

-Ah, aquí están- exclamó Jasper Whitlock, saliendo a la luz de la luna bajo las sombras de las jarcias-. El capitán se preguntaba… ¡Ah! No estaré interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?

Alice apartó de un tirón la mano que le sujetaba el conde.

-Desde luego que no-se apresuró a contestar.

¡Vaya por Dios! Aquel Jasper Whitlock era un joven de lo más pesado. Desde que subió a bordo del _Harmony_ en el cabo de Buena Esperanza, seis semanas atrás, aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos, como por ejemplo, cada vez que Alice y el conde encontraban un rato para estar a solas.

Y tampoco es que el capitán Whitlock (porque a pesar de su juventud, aquel entrometido caballero era un oficial de la marina) fuera una compañía muy agradable. De hecho llevaba las puntas del cuello escandalosamente bajas, en lugar de llevarlas a la altura de las comisuras de la boca, como hacían lord Malfrey y los hombres más elegantes. Y había mostrado una falta de respeto enorme hacia Alice la vez que la oyó asegurar al capitán White que su tripulación estaría mucho menos descontenta si los hombres fueran conscientes de los méritos de un pensamiento más elevado. La propia Alice se había ofrecido voluntaria para leerles todos los días un extracto del libro de Mary Wollstonecraft, _Reivindicación de los derechos de las mujeres_, y se molestó mucho cuando el capitán White declinó cortésmente su oferta.

El señor Whitlock, sin embargo, no había sido nada cortés al respecto. Comenzó a llamarla "lady Alice victoriosa" (porque siempre quería vencer en todas las discusiones) y aventuró que si estaba siempre empeñada en ofrecer su ayuda a personas que no le habían pedido, no era de extrañar que sus tíos solteros la enviaran a vivir a Inglaterra con otros parientes.

Y ahora ahí estaba Jasper Whitlock, metiendo las narices en los asuntos privados de otros pasajeros. ¡Era de lo más irritante!

Lord Malfrey parecía compartir su opinión, a juzgar de sus siguientes palabras:

-En realidad Whitlock- comenzó con su tono sereno y refinado-, sí que estás interrumpiendo.

-Lo siento- replicó Jasper Whitlock, con aspecto de no sentirlo en absoluto-. Pero la señora White quiere hablar con lady Alice.

-Tenga la amabilidad de decirle a la señora White que voy en seguida.-Alice se enderezó el chal de encaje confiando que, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, el señor Whitlock no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo juntos que estaban el conde y ella.

Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron pronto al oír el tono de Jasper Whitlock, que se parecía bastante al empleado por sus tíos:

-No, señorita. Más vale que vaya a ver a la señora White ahora mismo.

Alice volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a darle órdenes como si fuera su doncella? Jasper Whitlock, con su impertinencia y sus brillantes ojos grises que parecían verlo todo, necesitaba una lección de modales. Debería aprender que los jóvenes que llevaban las puntas del cuello demasiado bajas y que se burlaban de chicas, a las que ni siquiera les unía un parentesco, jamás se ganarían el afecto de nadie, y mucho menos de las mencionadas chicas.

Y Alice creía saber quién sería la persona más apropiada para darle una lección al infortunado capitán.

De manera que se volvió hacia lord Malfrey y, dándole de nuevo la mano, dijo con suprema seriedad:

-Milord, en respuesta a su pregunta, sería un honor para mí ser su esposa.

Alice ya no podía esperar que lord Malfrey se tirara por la borda en pleno ataque de pasión despechada, pero la expresión de auténtica perplejidad que asomó en el rostro de Jasper Whitlock la compensó de sobras.

Alice se felicitó por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Un trabajo magnífico.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Ya estoy con una nueva historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Vale la pena continuarla?<strong>

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? :0**

**Nos leemos!,**

**Christina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Meg Cabot "Victoria y el falso galán".**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

¡Inglaterra!

Alice miró boquiabierta a través del catalejo del capitán el atestado y ajetreado muelle. Así que aquello era Inglaterra, por fin. Lo cierto es que no se le antojaba nada del otro mundo. De momento, Inglaterra no se parecía a lo que sus tíos la habían inducido a creer. El puerto era casi exacto al que había dejado atrás en Bombay unos tres meses antes: sucio y de aspecto en extremo desorganizado. Lo cierto es que aquello podía ser Bombay, excepto por la carencia de monos.

Y, por supuesto, había que tener en cuenta que el cielo era triste y plomizo, mientras que en su amada Jaipur siempre estaba despejado y tan azul como un zafiro del maharajá, excepto en la época de los monzones, claro.

Aquello era demasiado. Nadie podía pedir que una joven soportara aquel cielo sucio y aquel muelle todavía más sucio. Pero para Alice era mucho, mucho peor, porque tenía que soportar también la ausencia de su prometido, que además era un prometido secreto puesto que, con excepción del odioso capitán Whitlock, nadie conocía todavía la jubilosa noticia sobre Alice y lord Malfrey. ¡Dos días! Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se despidiera del conde. ¿Y ahora esperaban que soportara aquel lóbrego cielo y el triste muelle? No, era demasiado.

-¿Es que estamos en la estación de lluvias, capitán?- preguntó Alice, devolviéndole el catalejo al capitán White, que junto con su esposa se habían hecho cargo de ella durante el largo viaje transoceánico.

-La estación de lluvias- repitió el capitán con una risita- Señorita, siento comunicarle que en Inglaterra siempre es la estación de las lluvias.

-¡Percival!-exclamó horrorizada la señora White, que se encontraba junto a su marido-. No te burles así de lady Alice. No se crea ni una palabra, señorita. Estamos en primavera, y aunque es cierto que en Inglaterra llueve más de lo normal, le aseguro que también tenemos buen tiempo.

Alice asintió, pero no pudo evitar mirar dudosa al cielo. Si el sol existía detrás de aquella gruesa capa de nubes, so se veía ni un atisbo de él.

Tampoco es que importara mucho, pensó. Al fin y al cabo no le hacía falta sol. Tenía un secreto para mantener el calor. Aunque si el sol decidiera aparecer en algún momento, tampoco le molestaría.

-Ah, ahí está el bote-comentó la señora White al oír un chirrido a babor-. Dentro de un momento la bajarán en un columpio. No tenga usted miedo, que es muy seguro. La tripulación del _Harmony_ cuidará de usted. No podría estar en mejores manos, como estoy segura de que ya está a estas alturas…

Pero Alice apenas prestaba atención, porque había visto de reojo un vivo tono azul entre los monótonos grises y marrones que imperaban en el atuendo de la tripulación. Sólo una persona a bordo (con excepción de ella misma, claro está) llevaba colores tan atrevidos, y se trataba de alguien con quien Victoria no tenía el más mínimo interés en hablar en aquel momento…ni en ningún otro, a decir verdad. La joven volvió la cabeza con gesto decidido hacia el muelle, aunque el húmedo viento que le agitaba la capa soplaba de esa dirección, arrojando ocasionales gotas de agua que le picaban las mejillas.

-…Más segura que un gatito en su cesta- iba diciendo la señora White-. ¡Capitán Whitlock!- exclamó de pronto muy contenta-. ¡Aquí está! Justo le estaba diciendo a lady Alice que no hay que tener miedo del columpio, que de hecho es muy seguro. Tranquilícela usted también, ¿quiere?

Whitlock, según advirtió Alice mirando en su dirección sólo un instante, todavía esbozaba aquella mueca insolente que había sido constante desde que llegaran a Lisboa. ¡Era un tipo insufrible! Apretó los labios deseando fervientemente (tal como llevaba haciendo desde el infortunado incidente en la costa portuguesa, cuando el capitán había interrumpido la declaración de amor a la luz de la luna) que Jasper Whitlock sufriera un accidente marítimo.

Por desdicha no parecía que ninguna calamidad de esas características hubiera caído sobre el joven caballero, puesto que parecía ejercer un dominio absoluto sobre su propia lengua.

-Estoy seguro de que la dama no necesita que yo la tranquilice- replicaba en aquel momento, con ese tono burlón que tanto enfurecía a Alice-. Una joven que ha sido educada al cuidado de cuatro oficiales ingleses condecorados, tal como lady Alice me ha informado, en un entorno tan salvaje como el de Jaipur, que además creo haberle oído decir que está atestado de tigres, no es probable que se asuste por un mero columpio.

Alice le clavó una mirada esperando que él la considerase de desdén. Sin embargo era imposible saber qué leería el capitán Whitlock de su expresión, puesto que insistía en buscar su trato a pesar de todo lo que ella se había esforzado en desanimarle.

-¿Tigres?- exclamó horrorizada la señora White-. ¿Es verdad eso señorita? Pero bueno… ¿Tigres? Unas criaturas aterradoras, según tengo entendido. ¿Quiere usted decir que ha visto alguno? ¿Qué los veía con regularidad? ¿Y cómo se las arreglaba para escapar?

-Les pegaba un tiro, por supuesto- contestó Alice con cierta aspereza.

Al oír la exclamación de la señora White miró irritada a Jasper Whitlock. ¡Desde luego! Cuando no se burlaba de ella por sugerirle al capitán White que limpiara la cubierta del barco con lejía en lugar de con vinagre para desinfectarla bien, se reía de su afirmación de que el zumo de limón era lo mejor para que una mujer se aclarase el pelo. Por lo visto los limones no eran tan abundantes en Inglaterra como en la India. ¿Pero cómo podía ella saberlo? El joven capitán parecía tener una opinión acerca de todo, y no albergaba el más mínimo reparo en compartir sus opiniones…, sobre todo con aquellos que no se las habían pedido.

Y como si aquello no fuera ya bastante irritante, el señor Whitlock tenía el defecto añadido de contar con un aspecto muy agradable, a pesar de las penosas puntas de su cuello. Sus pantalones y abrigos eran de un corte impecable, sus botas siempre estaban brillantes y su pelo de color miel bien peinado. Era del todo inaceptable que un individuo tan exasperante fuera tan atractivo.

¡Qué distinto era Jasper Whitlock de cierto joven que Alice conocía! Eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día, aunque el otro caballero era igual de apuesto… aunque desde luego más habilidoso para colocarse el cuello de la camisa así como para contener la lengua.

Era una lástima que la propia Alice no dominara ese arte, puesto que la señora White se había puesto muy nerviosa al escuchar el comentario sobre los tigres.

-¡Que les pega un tiro!- gritó, con la cara tan blanca como el encaje de su sombrero-. ¡Señorita! ¿Con un rifle?

Alice pensó, un poco tarde, que una dama inglesa jamás tenía por hábito salir por ahí a cazar animales salvajes, y que debería haber mantenido en secreto aquel talento suyo en particular, igual que intentaba mantener en secreto aquella noche en particular, a la luz de la luna en la costa de Lisboa… y no precisamente gracias al capitán Whitlock que no paraba de recordársela, como hacía ahora.

-Sí, lady Alice es tan diestra en disparar un rifle que en robar corazones. Tiene tantas pieles de tigre como propuestas de matrimonio- comentó con un guiño (¡un guiño!) en dirección a Alice-. Las colecciona. ¿No es cierto, señorita?

Alice estaba tan convencida de que no existía en el mundo entero hombre más grosero. Estaba a punto de informar de este hecho al impertinente capitán Whitlock cuando el marido de la señora White, que había ido a la banda de babor para supervisar a los hombres que bajaban el bote al agua, volvió de pronto.

-Lady Alice, si está usted lista, ya está preparado el columpio.

Alice todavía molesta con Jasper Whitlock por haberle recordado la tierna escena que tan groseramente había interrumpido la otra noche, contestó sin pensar:

-No necesito el columpio, capitán. Soy muy capaz de bajar al bote por la escala como todo el mundo.

El joven capitán Whitlock alzó sus cejas, pero por una vez no dijo nada. Era la señora White la que parecía a punto de sufrir una apoplejía ante la declaración de Alice.

-¿Por una escala?- exclamó.- ¿Por la escala? Ay, señorita Alice, no puede usted saber…no puede ser consciente…la escala no puede ser. No, no, de ninguna manera. No voy a permitirlo. Es imposible.

Vaya por Dios. Alice se dio cuenta de que de nuevo había metido la pata. Las damas inglesas, por lo visto, tampoco se dedicaban a utilizar escalas, como no se paseaban por las cubiertas de los barcos después de anochecer con jóvenes con los que no guardaban ningún parentesco (tal como había señalado varias veces, y ante su eterno disgusto, Jasper Whitlock). No habría estado nada mal, pensó Alice, que sus tíos la hubieran advertido de estas cosas antes de embarcarla con tan poco miramiento a aquella tierra extraña y desconocida.

Pero una mirada de Jasper le dijo que ahora no podía echarse atrás. Sus ojos grises brillaban con más picardía que nunca y la comisuras de su boca esbozaban una indudable sonrisa.

-Vamos, vamos, señora White- dijo Whitlock-. ¿Cómo va a utilizar el columpio la señorita Alice? El columpio es para mujeres pacatas que se desmayan a la vista de una aleta de tiburón. Lady Alice es mucho más dura que todo esto. Vaya, en un enfrentamiento contra un tiburón yo apostaría por ella sin dudarlo.

Alice miró con los ojos entornados al odioso capitán Whitlock. ¡Era de una arrogancia extraordinaria! Allí en Jaipur, si algún joven oficial se hubiera dirigido a ella de esa manera, sus tíos le habrían arrancado los galones al desdichado joven.

Para demostrar al señor Whitlock que sus burlas no la irritaban en absoluto, Alice se volvió hacia la señora White y dijo con toda la calma del mundo:

-No voy a utilizar el columpio con este viento. Me golpearía con el costado del barco. La escala me vendrá mucho mejor, muchas gracias.

La señora White agitó las manos.

-Pero, señorita, de verdad, considero que mi deber…Puesto que sus queridos padres ya no están entre nosotros y sus tíos la dejaron a mi cuidado durante el viaje, creo que debo actuar en su lugar. Le aseguro que no es apropiado en absoluto…

-Tonterías- exclamó cortante Alice. ¡Qué pesadas eran las damas inglesas!-. Muéstreme la escala y terminemos de una vez antes de que se ponga a llover.-Porque el cielo tenía un aspecto decididamente amenazador a los ojos de Alice, por mucho que dijeran los demás, y no quería que se le estropeara el sombrero nuevo que había reservado justo para aquel día.

Pero al ver la escala, el entusiasmo de Alice se empañó bastante. Lo cierto es que era un descenso muy largo y la escala al fin y al cabo sólo era una cuerda y madera. Pero también lo era el columpio, se dijo testaruda, y por lo menos en la escala sería dueña de su destino, mientras que el columpio lo bajarían los miembros de la tripulación, algunos de los cuales Alice se temía que no estaban tan comprometidos con su deber como cabría esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hará Alice? ¿Bajará por la escala? ¿O se tragará su orgullo y bajará por el columpio?<strong>

**Gracias a Romy92 y Carly360 por sus reviews y favoritos! :D gracias chicas xD**

**espero sus reviews ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Meg Cabot "Victoria y el falso galán".**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Por lo tanto, se alzó la falda y la capa hasta los tobillos provocando una exclamación de la señora White, como si la vista de unos tobillos fuera lo más ofensivo del mundo. Menos mal, pensó Alice, que la señora White no había estado en Jaipur, donde mujeres y niñas, incluida Alice, solían ir con los pies y las piernas desnudas hasta las rodillas. Luego pasó una pierna por la borda del barco y se tambaleó un momento, buscando con el pie el primer peldaño de la escalera de cuerda. Entonces miró de nuevo hacia abajo…

Y se dio cuenta de que aquello era un error. Los hombres del bote parecían muy, muy pequeños. Había una distancia enorme hasta el mar, que además estaba tan picado que las olas hacían espuma. De hecho se trataba de una bajada tan larga que a Alice le entró un calor extraño, aunque el viento que le agitaba las faldas era bastante frío. Estaba segura de que le fallaba el pulso y la boca se le había quedado de pronto muy seca.

Se quedó paralizada, pensando que al fin y al cabo el columpio no era una mala idea puesto que al menos podía tener los ojos cerrados todo el camino. Estaba intentando decidir cómo mencionar el tema delante de las personas ante las cuales acababa de burlarse de la idea, cuando notó una mano cálida y firme sobre sus dedos enguantados.

Al abrir los ojos vio al odioso capitán Whitlock inclinado sobre ella y esbozando, como siempre, una sonrisa…solo que ésta no era burlona, sino bastante amable.

-No mire abajo- le aconsejó-. No le pasará nada.

Alice tragó saliva (tarea bastante difícil dada la sequedad de su garganta) y asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse siquiera a hablar. No había nada que hacer. No tenía más remedio que bajar por la escala puesto que al parecer había perdido el habla y no podía pedir el columpio.

De manera que comenzó a bajar, con cuidado de mantener la vista fija en el costado del barco. Los hombres la animaban a gritos desde abajo:

-Despacio señorita.

-Tranquila, sin prisas.

Alice agradeció sus esfuerzos, puesto que gracias a las voces resultaba menos opresivo el estruendo que sonaba en sus oídos y que no tenía nada que ver con el ruido del mar.

Hasta que finalmente, antes de lo que sospechaba, notó que le agarraban los codos y la cintura. La alzaron de la escala y la sentaron…lo cual estuvo muy bien, puesto que las rodillas le cedieron en el mismo instante en que llegó al bote y no habría sido capaz de ir a su sitio sin ayuda.

En la cubierta del barco, a una distancia imposible, se oyeron gritos de "¡Hurra!, y Alice comenzó a sentir que la sangre circulaba de nuevo por sus venas. Vaya- pensó-. ¡Pero si no ha sido nada! ¡Cómo se puede la gente asustar de una bajada tan fácil!

Para cuando la pobre señora White (que por supuesto había optado por descender en columpio) se reunió con ella en el bote, Alice ya había olvidado por completo su propio miedo y no pudo evitar irritarse ante los aspavientos de la mujer. Porque a pesar haber asegurado que el columpio era del todo seguro, se pasó todo el descenso chillando como una histérica y cuando por fin estuvo a salvo en el bote se desplomó. Alice se vio obligada a pasarle amoníaco por la nariz hasta que recuperó la consciencia. Un comportamiento de lo más deplorable para la esposa de un capitán de barco, a sus ojos. Alice no entendía por qué el capitán White permitía a su esposa que le acompañara en sus viajes.

El capitán Whitlock, que descendió por la escala un momento después de que llegara la señora White, miraba a Alice con auténtica admiración, algo que ella advirtió con no poco alivio. Era una pena lo de las puntas de la camisa de Jasper Whitlock (y su personalidad, por supuesto, que era demasiado burlona para ser deseable), porque en todos los demás aspectos era un joven de lo más atractivo. De hecho, si no hubiera conocido antes a lord Malfrey, Alice podría haber corrido cierto peligro de enamorarse del gallardo capitán.

Sólo que sus irritantes modales hacían de aquella idea algo impensable.

Aun así sabía ser agradable cuando se lo proponía, como lo demostraba el sensato consejo que le dio a Alice en cubierta cuando ella se disponía a bajar por la escalera de cuerda.

Por lo menos eso era lo que Alice estaba pensando hasta que el joven capitán advirtió el amoníaco que ella sostenía junto a la cara pálida de la señora White. Por alguna razón aquello le impulsó a comentar con tono alegre:

-Vaya, debe de estar usted muy contenta, lady Alice Victoriosa. ¡Por fin tiene la ocasión de ser útil para alguien!

Desde aquel momento hasta que llegaron al muelle, Alice sólo tuvo miradas torvas para Jasper Whitlock, que la irritó todavía más al encontrar sus desaires al parecer muy divertidos, en lugar de mostrarse tan molesto como para disculparse por su grosería, como habría hecho cualquier otro joven. Pero Whitlock tampoco mostró la más mínima inclinación a tirarse por la borda como penitencia por su error.

Y como si aquello no bastara, al llegar por fin a aquel muelle tan sucio y de aspecto tan poco respetable que había visto desde el barco gracias al catalejo del capitán White, la señora White le indicó que no mirase a los prisioneros que en ese momento subían al barco que los conduciría a las colonias penitenciarias, algo que a Alice le resultaba muy difícil porque ¿cuándo si no iba a tener la oportunidad de mirar a la cara a un evasor de impuestos?

Pero no era apropiado que una damisela inglesa, según le explicó la señora White, mostrara tan ávido interés en criminales convictos. La señora White tenía entendido que allí en la India las ejecuciones públicas y esas cosas eran de los más corriente, pero en Inglaterra ya no se toleraban actividades tan bárbaras, y los ahorcamientos se realizaban en los patios de las prisiones, que era donde debían celebrarse, y se consideraba de muy mala educación quedarse mirando siquiera a un evasor de impuestos que se dirigía al otro hemisferio.

¡Pero qué aburridos llegaban a ser los ingleses! A Alice le resultaba muy difícil creer que llegaría a adaptarse a aquella gente tan apagada y tan insulsa. Pero suponía que se iba a casar con un inglés (aunque a nadie se le ocurriría nunca calificar de insulso a James Witherdale), más le valía intentar por lo menos llevarse bien con ellos.

Pero pensó que estaban poniendo muy a prueba su paciencia cuando oyó un estruendo de cascos de caballo y la llamaron a gritos por su nombre. Y lo que era peor, ni siquiera la llamaban por su nombre auténtico, sino por el diminutivo.

-¡Ally! ¡Ally!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ya sé que es corto, pero es para no hacerlas esperar tanto :P mañana publico otro capi jiji ¿Quien será? :0<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y los PM que he recibido! xD**

**¿Qué prefieren: capis largos pero no actualizo tan a menudo; o capis cortos y actualización prácticamente diaria? Díganme algooo jaja**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Besos, **

**Christina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Meg Cabot "Victoria y el falso galán".**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Alice, mirando bajo el ala de su sombrero, vio que un barrocho grande se acercaba. El carruaje llegó hasta donde le permitía la calle y entonces, antes de que el cochero pudiera bajarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió de allí una auténtica multitud de niños, animales y muy pocos adultos. Todos echaron a andar hacia ella, un verdadero muro humano gritando su nombre.

De haber sido algo menos resistente, Alice habría dado media vuelta para huir como alma que lleva el demonio de aquella marabunta familiar. Pero logró mantener la calma y sólo se apartó unos pasos de la señora White para evitar que el torbellino de brazos, piernas y rostros que no tardó en engullirla acabara por echar al mar a la buena señora.

-¡Ally!- uno de los adultos, a quien Alice reconoció de inmediato como la hermana de su madre, Esme Cullen, se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrujó en un abrazo tremendo-. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Si estás hecha toda una mujer! ¡Y qué elegante!

Alice pensó que tal vez estuviera elegante antes del abrazo, pero ahora se le había torcido el sombrero nuevo. Si tía le dio un empujón sin quitarle las manos de los hombros para verla bien de arriba abajo.

-Eres clavadita a tu padre- exclamó la señora Cullen, estudiando a su sobrina con sus ojos azules-. No te pareces en nada a tu madre, ¿no cree usted señor Cullen?

El tío de Alice, Carlisle Cullen, en lugar de arrojarse sobre ella histérico como el resto de la familia, se había quedado a un lado fumando su pipa.

-Hmmm- se limitó a contestar.

Aquello pareció bastar para satisfacer a su esposa, que no apartaba las manos de los hombros de su sobrina, y ante la enorme mortificación de Alice, le acariciaba los brazos por encima de la capa.

-¡Pero qué delgada estás!- exclamó con lo que parecía una enorme satisfacción-. ¿Es que tus tíos no te alimentaban bien? ¡Ay! ¡Ya sabía yo que no había que dejarte con ellos- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y estás muy morena! ¡Estás más negra que un gitano! ¿Es que tus tíos no te dieron una sombrilla adecuada? ¡Y eres muy pequeña! ¡Mire qué pequeña es, señor Cullen! ¡Vamos! Seguro que es más pequeña que Rossie, y Rossie era la niña más bajita del colegio. ¡Pero si la podría llevar en el bolsillo! Y ya veo que tiene los mismos ojos que su padre. Ni marrones ni verdes, sino un poco de los dos, como si el buen Dios no hubiera logrado decidirse al respecto. ¡Y cómo tienes el pelo, Ally! Con lo rubia que eras la última vez que te vimos. ¡Y ahora lo tienes castaño oscuro! Ya no cabe ninguna posibilidad de que os tomen por hermanas a Rossie y a ti. No os parecéis en nada. ¡En nada de nada!

Mientras la señora Cullen anunciaba todo aquello, Alice sufría en silencio la agonía de la vergüenza. Ya era bastante malo que le gritaran todo eso a una en la intimidad del hogar, pero resultaba diez veces más humillante en público… y sobre todo en presencia de un tal Jasper Whitlock. Porque, aunque no se atrevía a mirar en su dirección, Alice sabía que el capitán Whitlock andaba por allí cerca y sin duda estaría contemplando aquella escena con su habitual sonrisa burlona. Era espantoso que su tía chillara de aquella manera sobre sus defectos físicos (porque Alice era muy consciente de tener defectos, aunque no los consideraba tan serios como su tía. Sabía muy bien que era bajita, y aunque no pensaba que estuviera demasiado delgada, sí sabía que le faltaba relleno en ciertas zonas donde la moda exigía que una joven estuviera bien acolchada). Pero además saber que Jasper Whitlock podía oírla… Bueno, de haber querido, Alice podía haberse muerto en aquel instante.

Las mejillas le ardían bajo el bronceado, y ya no contaba con el ala del sombrero ni con la sombrilla para ocultarlas. El sombrero le colgaba en torno al cuello y el entusiasta abrazo de su tía le había tirado el parasol de la mano. Aunque hubiera querido no habría sido capaz de mirar a la cara del capitán Whitlock, porque se lo impedían los histéricos parientes que la rodeaban. Una docena de manos ansiosas tiraban de su vestido y su capa mientras sus primos pequeños se peleaban por llamar su atención. Alice sólo reconoció a uno. De hecho la gran mayoría de ellos todavía no habían nacido la última vez que vio a sus tíos. A la que reconoció fue a su prima Rosalie, que casi tenía su misma edad. Fue con Rosalie y los padres de ésta con quien viajaron a la India cuando tenía cuatro años. La madre de Alice y la de Rosalie, que eran hermanas, iban a visitar a sus cuatro hermanos, destinados en Jaipur con el ejército británico.

Por desgracia, durante aquella visita estalló un brote de malaria que se cobró las vidas de los padres de Alice. Los padres de Rosalie huyeron del contagio con su hija y volvieron a Inglaterra, dejando atrás a Alice, que también había caído enferma. No esperaban que sobreviviera.

Pero el caso fue que sobrevivió, y por mucha presión que recibieran de ultramar, sus tíos de Jaipur no accedieron a enviarla de vuelta a Inglaterra a vivir con su tía. La señora Cullen, en cambio, consideraba que no era en absoluto apropiado que una niña (y mucho menos la hija del duque Brandon) se educara con tres jóvenes solteros. Sólo ahora que había alcanzado la edad de contraer matrimonio, los hermanos de su madre habían decidido renunciar a su tutela… Una decisión que, según advirtió Alice, coincidía con sus crecientes quejas e intolerancia acerca del escandaloso comportamiento de sus tíos. Por ejemplo, jamás había logrado que uno solo de ellos se abstuviera de poner los pies en la mesa después de una copiosa comida.

Ella sólo guardaba un vago recuerdo de sus padres, igual de impreciso que el que conservaba de los Cullen. Se acordaba ligeramente de que Rosalie y ella hicieron una vez un concurso de pasteles de barro. Y ahora que Rosalie era una belleza rubia de diecisiete años que no parecía nada proclive a participar en una actividad de esas condiciones. Ni siquiera se había dignado a unirse a la familia en su indecorosa bienvenida de su prima de la India. Se mantenía al margen, dando vueltas a su sombrilla con una mano y esbozando una sonrisa bastante coqueta. Alice tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a quién iba dirigida aquella sonrisa, y se quedó de piedra. ¡Rosalie sonreía nada manos que al capitán Whitlock! Y el caballero, advirtió Alice indignada, le devolvía la sonrisa. Era evidente que se conocían, porque sobre el estrépito provocado por sus hermanas y hermanos, Rosalie saludó:

-¡Buenas tardes, capitán Whitlock!

Pero aunque el capitán Whitlock recibió el saludo con una sonrisa más ancha y una reverencia, no tuvo ocasión de contestar, puesto que la señora White le tiraba con vehemencia de la manga. El joven se inclinó a oír lo que tenía que decirle la buena señora, y Rosalie, un poco molesta, miró por fin a Alice, sonriendo de nuevo y revelando dos hoyuelos a los lados de la boca.

-Bienvenida, prima Ally- dijo con tono amable.

Alice se sintió de pronto culpable. Tan sólo unos segundos antes le había invadido el inexplicable impulso de darle un puñetazo a su prima. Y no porque Rossie fuera tan guapa. Alice nunca envidiaba el aspecto de otras chicas, porque aunque el suyo podía dejar bastante que desear, tenía otras cualidades que compensaban cualquier falta de hoyuelos o curvas.

No, a Alice le dieron ganas de abofetear a Rosalie porque la había visto coquetear con Jasper Whitlock. ¿Es que no tenía dos dedos de frente? ¿No se daba cuenta de que Jasper Whitlock era un joven absolutamente despreciable? ¿Y en que estaba pensando la tía de Alice? ¿Cómo permitía que su hija fuera amiga de un depravado como Whitlock?

Pero la frase de bienvenida de Rosalie fue de lo más amistosa y cortés. Alice supuso que podía perdonarla. Además, sabía que no tendría que aguantar a los Cullen durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto el conde volviera de Lisboa, Alice le pediría que consiguiera un permiso especial para poder casarse de inmediato. No imaginaba poder soportar más de dos semanas en casa de sus tíos.

Alice sonrió a su prima y le dio las gracias a su tía, cuyo largo monólogo referente a los defectos de Alice había quedado interrumpido cuando uno de los niños más pequeños se puso a arrastrar a un perro por el cuello.

-Tía Esme- comenzó Alice-. Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte. Y muchas gracias por recibirme…

-¡Edward!- gritó la señora Cullen-. ¡Deja en paz a ese perro! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no los agarres del cuello? ¡lo vas a matar!

Alice, resuelta a no quedar derrotada en su intento de dar las gracias a sus anfitriones, se volvió hacia su tío.

-Me alegro mucho de verte a ti también, tío Carlisle.

Cuando era pequeña, el señor Cullen tenía a Alice aterrorizada debido a su malhumorado carácter y reservado. Y por lo visto, en los doce años que habían pasado desde que lo vio por última vez, había cambiado muy poco.

-Hmm- gruñó por toda respuesta, aunque con una leve reverencia. Luego se volvió al capitán Whitlock, que estaba cerca, y mascullo-: Bienvenido, Whitlock. ¿Qué tal todo por África?

Alice no oyó la contestación del señor Whitlock, porque su tía estaba hablando de nuevo.

-Vamos a llevar a casa a la pobre Ally- graznaba para que se oyera en todo el puerto de Londres-. No está acostumbrada al clima inglés y como se ponga a llover es fácil que sufra unas anginas. Y parece que va a llover en cualquier momento. Y no querremos que la prima Ally vaya por ahí con la nariz húmeda y colorada, ¿no?-la señora Cullen lanzó una carcajada que podía haberse oído en Bombay-. ¡Espantaría a todos sus pretendientes!

Y justo cuando Alice pensaba que ya no podía sentirse más humillada, oyó replicar al capitán Whitlock:

-Bueno, a mí se me ocurren uno o dos a los que no les importaría.

Alice le miró ofendida, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no le iba a servir de nada. El capitán Whitlock la miró por encima de las cabezas de sus primos y siguió mirándola mientras se la llevaban hacia el barrocho. Lo último que vio Alice, mientras se alejaban del _Harmony_, fue a la señora White ondeando un pañuelo de encaje en su dirección mientras gritaba:

-¡Adiós! ¡Adiós lady Alice! ¡Iré a verla la semana que viene-Y junto a ella estaba Jasper Whitlock, sonriendo como una estatua india de Ganesha.

¡Qué hombre tan insufrible!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como están? Les gustó el capi?<strong>

**Esta semana he estado bastante ocupada, he tenido mínimo un examen cada día, por eso no he hecho los capis demasiado largos. Ahora ya acabé los exámenes y me podré dedicar a subir un capi al menos cada dos días xD **

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Este capi se lo dedico a Romy92, Alice Maggio-Whitlock, Laura y Carly360 ;)**

**Besos y saludos,**

**Christina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación del libro de Meg Cabot "Victoria y el falso galán".**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

-Debe de ser maravilloso ser rico- dijo Rosalie con un suspiro, pegándose a los hombros unos de los muchos vestidos de baile de Alice delante del espejo del vestidor que iban a compartir mientras durase la estancia de la invitada.

Una estancia que ella había decidido que sería muy corta. La casa londinense de los Cullen, estaba bastante bien, pero con nueve hijos (¡nueve!), cuatro perros, tres gatos, varios conejos, hurones y periquitos, dos padres, un mayordomo, una cocinera, un ama de llaves, dos doncellas, una niñera, un chófer y un mozo de cuadra, el lugar estaba abarrotado en extremo. Alice echaba de menos la amplia mansión donde vivía con sus tíos. La servidumbre no se alojaba en la casa, y las únicas mascotas eran perros bien educados o de vez en cuando alguna mangosta (muy útil para acabar con las cobras que invariablemente acechaban en el baño).

¡Qué distinto era todo en casa de los Cullen! Alice no podía ni moverse sin tropezar con un niño o un gato. Y como si eso no bastara, el servicio dejaba mucho que desear. Era evidente que tendría que encargarse de los criados de su tía con mano dura. Ya había decidido que María, la doncella, tendría que marcharse. De hecho Alice estaba tan preocupada por el poco cuidado que ponía María en deshacer su equipaje que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía su prima.

-Sí- contestó de todas formas. Luego se volvió hacia la desventurada María que estaba aplastando una bata carísima de crepe de china-. María, eso hay que colgarlo, no doblarlo.

Rosalie, igual que María, no prestó la más mínima atención a Alice.

-Mamá dice que tienes miles de libras.- Rosalie estiró la punta del pie y contempló admirada cómo asomaba por debajo de los volantes de la falda-. Ojalá yo tuviera miles de libras. Entonces no me quedaría aquí cuando viniera a Londres. Me alojaría en un hotel y pediría que me trajeran helados todo el día.

-Si te pasaras el día comiendo helados te pondrías enferma. Además, mis tíos no me dejarían quedarme en un hotel- contestó Alice-. Decían que en Inglaterra no se considera apropiado que una señorita se aloje en un hotel sin una adecuada dama de compañía. Aunque en la India no le extrañaría a nadie.

-Debe de ser divino tener todo el dinero del mundo para comprar cosas bonitas- insistió Rosalie, que al parecer no tenía el más mínimo interés en oír hablar de la India-. Dime, ¿cuántos abanicos tienes?

-Uf, un montón. En Jaipur hacía mucho calor la mayor parte del año. ¡Ay, María! Ten cuidado con ese vestido. ¿Es que no ves que es de seda?

-Yo sólo tengo dos abanicos- dijo Rosalie sombría-. Y Edward me rompió uno. ¡No es justo! Tú tienes toda la suerte del mundo: una fortuna, montones de abanicos y al delicioso capitán Whitlock para ti sola durante semanas y semanas.

Aquello llamó la atención de Alice, más que cualquier otra cosa que su prima hubiera dicho. María y su descuido quedaron olvidados. Alice se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rosalie.

-¿El capitán Whitlock?- exclamó atónita.

Rosalie asintió con expresión soñadora, mirándose todavía en el espejo.

-¿Verdad que es maravilloso? Ojalá papá me hubiera dejado en la India contigo en el noventa y ocho. Entonces podríamos haber vuelto juntas a Inglaterra y yo habría disfrutado de la compañía del fantástico señor Whitlock mañana, tarde y noche.

Alice fingió el ruido de una arcada. No era muy propio de una dama, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Rosalie alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Es que no disfrutaste de la compañía del capitán Whitlock durante el viaje?- preguntó en tono incrédulo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- declaró Alice-. Jasper Whitlock es el caballero más atravesado que he tenido el disgusto de conocer.

Rosalie la miró horrorizada.

-¡Pero si es simpatiquísimo!- exclamó.

Alice resopló.

-Querrás decir grosero en extremo, impertinente y ofensivo. Y si te atreves a decirme que hay gente que le considera un buen partido, me pongo a gritar.

-Pues es verdad- afirmó Rosalie. De manera que Alice lanzó un chillido tan agudo que la torpe de María casi tiró un frasco de aceite perfumado de rosas que había sacado de uno de los muchos baúles de Alice-

-Pero si el capitán Whitlock es todo un caballero- insistió Rosalie muy seria-. Tiene algunos negocios con papá y se queda con frecuencia a cenar. Y muy a menudo nos devuelve la invitación para que cenemos con él y con su madre, de manera que tenemos la suerte de verlo bastante. Y siempre ha sido perfectamente encantador. Y además, es guapísimo y muy gracioso. Y encima es bastante rico.

-¿Rico?- Alice, que acababa de rescatar el perfume de rosas, se mostró dudosa-. Si sólo es un oficial de la marina…

-Qué va. ¿Sabes el barco en el que viajabas, el Harmony? Pues es de Jasper Whitlock. Es dueño de toda la flota Harmony. La compañía era de su padre, pero cuando murió se lo dejó al capitán Whitlock. Y él convirtió la empresa, que se hallaba en un estado desalentador en la época en que se murió su padre, en la próspera compañía que es hoy. Jasper Whitlock, gracias a su propio trabajo, cuenta con una magnífica fortuna.

Alice asimiló la información. ¿Qué Jasper Whitlock era rico? Bueno, aquello sin duda explicaba por qué parecía no tener reparo alguno en burlarse de la hija de un duque.

De todas formas, todavía quedaba lo de las puntas del cuello.

-No me lo creo- dijo al fin.

-Pues créetelo. Tiene por lo menos cuarenta o cincuenta mil libras. Es tan rico como tú, Ally.

Alice miró afligida a su prima.

-¿Tienes que llamarme así?

-¿Cómo, Ally?- preguntó Rosalie algo sorprendida-. Pero si siempre te hemos llamado Ally.

-Me llamo Alice. Ally es un nombre de niña y yo ya no soy una niña. De hecho soy casi una mujer casada.

Miró a su prima para ver cómo se tomaba la noticia, y se alegró que Rosalie lanzara una exclamación atónita.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás prometida?

-En efecto.- Alice estaba encantada de poder compartir por fin la noticia. Le parecía que iba a explotar de tanto guardárselo dentro. Era un alivio contársela a alguien, aunque se tratara de alguien que tenía la poca sensatez de considerar a Jasper Whitlock un buen partido-. Mira, éste es el anillo de compromiso.- Alice tendió la mano para que Rosalie viera el anillo de oro, que le quedaba tan grande que no tenía más remedio que llevarlo en el dedo corazón en lugar del anular.

María, que pasaba con un buen fardo de ropa interior de Alice, también se detuvo para admirarlo.

-¡Pero si es el emblema del conde de Malfrey!- exclamó Rosalie.-¡Ay, Ally! ¡No me digas que estás prometida con James Witherdale!

-Pues sí- contestó ella dándose importancia y muy complacida al ver que la noticia parecía haber impulsado a María a tratar su ropa interior con más reverencia-. Le conocí a bordo del barco y me pidió que me casara con él hace tres noches, justo antes de desembarcar en Lisboa, donde tenía que atender unos asuntos.- al cabo de unos momentos añadió-: pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a contar a nadie, Rossie. Y tú también María. Lord Malfrey me pidió que mantuviéramos el compromiso en secreto hasta que vuelva a Londres y pueda presentarme a su madre como es debido.

-Yo no diré ni una palabra, señorita- declaró María con fervor.

Pero Rosalie no accedió tan fácilmente.

-¡Que estás prometida!- repitió perpleja-. ¡Y con lord Malfrey! Es guapísimo. Y muy elegante también. Vamos, si yo lo he visto en Almack's y jamás lleva el mismo traje dos veces. Es un caballero de lo más agradable… no se puede ser más amable ni más atento-Pero entonces su hermoso rostro se ensombreció-. Pero, Ally, tú sólo tienes dieciséis años. ¿Te permitirán tus tíos que te cases tan joven?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y ellos qué pueden hacer? Están en la India y yo estoy aquí.

-Pues podrían hacer muchas cosas. Podrían negarse a permitirlo. Y entonces os tendrías que fugar. ¡Pero también podrían desheredarte! ¿Y entonces de qué viviríais? Porque me han dicho que la fortuna del conde ya no es lo que era.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rossie. Mis tíos no me pueden desheredar, porque el año pasado mi fortuna pasó a mis manos. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con el dinero que me dejó mi padre. Y ya sé que lord Malfrey no tiene fortuna. Por eso nuestro compromiso me alegra tanto. Siempre he deseado poder hacer algo que valiera la pena con mi dinero.- Alice intentó olvidar el incómodo recuerdo de Jasper Whitlock diciendo esa misma mañana: Vaya, debe de estar usted muy contenta, lady Alice Victoriosa. ¡Por fin tiene la ocasión de ser útil para alguien!-. Ahora podré utilizar mi fortuna para que la familia de mi marido recupere su lugar entre las mejores familias de Londres.

Pero Rosalie seguía dudosa.

-Yo no creo que a mamá le haga gracia, Ally. Y a papá tampoco. De hecho, creo que siendo tu prima mayor debes informarles. Eres muy joven, ¿sabes?

-Sólo un año menor que tú- contestó Alice airada.

-Aun así. Entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete hay una gran diferencia. Al fin y al cabo yo ya he sido presentada en sociedad y tú no. ¿Qué puedes saber de los hombres? ¡Te has pasado toda la vida en la India!

Viviendo con los tres hombres más irritantes y egoístas del mundo, completamente incapaces de quitar los pies de la mesa- pensó Alice enfadada-. Lo que yo no sepa de los hombres, señorita Rossie, cabría en un dedal y todavía quedaría sitio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que lord Malfrey vaya a ser un buen marido?

-No qué va. En absoluto. Solo que… bueno, ¿de verdad puedes estar segura de quererle, Ally? ¿A tus dieciséis años?

-¿Y tú puedes estar segura de querer al capitán Whitlock, a tus diecisiete?-replicó Alice molesta.

Rosalie se sonrojó.

-Yo no he dicho que le quiera.

-Pues buen que lo parecía. "Es tan guapo, tan encantador, tan gracioso…" Tú misma lo has dicho, me parece.

Rosalie movió la cabeza agitando sus rizos dorados.

-¿Y si le quiero qué? Por lo menos Jasper Whitlock ha hecho su propia fortuna y no necesita depender de su esposa para que le pague las facturas del sastre.

Puesto que no había nada que responder a la primera parte del comentario, Alice se refirió sólo a la segunda:

-Pues el capitán Whitlock debería considerar cambiar de sastre, puesto que el que tiene ahora le permite pasearse por la ciudad con las puntas del cuello escandalosamente bajas.

Rosalie lanzó una exclamación.

-¡Las puntas del cuello del señor Whitlock no tienen nada de malo!

Alice estaba a punto de decir que las puntas del cuello de Jasper Whitlock eran tan bajas como su opinión de él, pero de pronto se le ocurrió pensar en que no era bueno distanciarse de su prima. Alice tenía planes para Rosalie. Porque en cuanto la vio en el puerto mirando con coquetería a Jasper Whitlock decidió que era el último hombre en el mundo con el que permitiría que su prima se relacionara. Alice pretendía encontrar para Rosalie a algún amigo de lord Malfrey, para que los cuatro pudieran veranear juntos en la finca del conde en el distrito de los lagos. Era su deber rescatar a Rosalie no sólo de la insoportable compañía de su multitudinaria familia, sino también de Jasper Whitlock.

De manera que tragó su rabia y replicó con el tono más dulce de que fue capaz:

-Pues claro que no tienen nada de malo. Era una broma. No nos peleemos, Rossie.

Pero Rosalie no parecía inclinada a dejar de pelear. Y por lo visto tampoco sentía inclinación alguna a mantener la boca cerrada sobre el asunto del compromiso de Alice.

-Es que no me parece bien ocultarle algo así a mamá.

Alice echó una ojeada al vestido que María estaba desdoblando del último de los baúles.

-Mira, no creo que vaya a quedarme mucho tiempo en casa de tus padres, Rossie- dijo taimada-. Lord Malfrey y yo nos casaremos pronto y me iré a vivir con él. Lo cual es una pena porque me parecía que iba a ser muy divertido vivir con otra mujer. Siempre he vivido entre hombres, ¿sabes? , desde que murió mi madre. Pensaba lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos las dos juntas. Nos quedaríamos despiertas hasta tarde charlando y probándonos cada una la ropa de la otra. Por cierto, si te gusta algo de mío no tienes más que pedírmelo y te lo dejo todo el tiempo que quieras. Ese vestido que estás mirando ahora mismo, por ejemplo. ¿Te gustaría ponértelo para cenar esta noche?

La expresión de Rosalie mudó en medio segundo de la tozudez a la alegría.

-¿El vestido? ¿De verdad me lo puedo poner? ¿A ti no te importa?

-Claro que no. Pero tendrás que llevar el abanico a juego. Es el de plumas azules, María, el que acabas de meter en el cajón.

María sacó el mencionado abanico y se lo ofreció a Rosalie con una reverencia.

-Hará juego con sus ojos, señorita- observó servil.

Y Alice empezó a pensar que después de todo todavía podía haber esperanzas para María.

Y también para Rosalie, decidió más tarde, cuando su prima causó toda una impresión al entrar en el comedor ataviada con el vestido prestado. La señora Cullen, temiendo (equivocadamente, por supuesto) que Alice estaría demasiado fatigada después del largo viaje por mar para desear salir su primera noche en Londres, había dispuesto una tranquila velada familiar, aunque lo que la señora Cullen entendía por tranquilo no coincidía en absoluto con el concepto de Alice. Para Alice, lo tranquilo hubiera sido encerrar a todos los niños Cullen en su habitación para que los adultos pudieran comer en relativa paz.

Para la señora Cullen, sin embargo, sólo significaba que no tenían ningún invitado para cenar.

De manera que cuando Mike, el mayordomo, llamó a Alice y Rosalie y las jóvenes entraron en el salón, se encontraron con que Jessica y Ángela correteaban como locas en torno a la mesa seguidas de sus hermanos menores, mientras que Renné se colgaba de las cortinas y Edward arrastraba a un infortunado gatito agarrándole del cuello con los dientes, al parecer imitando a la gata. Fue todo un homenaje a la belleza de Rosalie (o tal vez al sastre de Alice en Jaipur) que al ver a su hermana con el vestido azul de su prima cesara en la sala toda actividad. Edward incluso dejó caer al gatito, que con gran previsión en una criatura tan pequeña huyó trepando por las cortinas para ponerse fuera del alcance de su verdugo.

-¡Rossie!- gritó Lillian, que a sus catorce años de edad era la que seguía en edad a Rosalie y era la más consciente de que iba camino de ser tan bonita como su hermana mayor-. ¡Pareces una princesa!

El señor Cullen se limitó a comentar:

-¿Cómo, otra vez sopa de ternera?-Y eso después de echar un vistazo a la sopera.

Pero la señora Cullen se deshizo en elogios.

-¡Qué vestido tan bonito!- exclamó-. Le va de maravilla al color de tus ojos, tu prima ha sido muy generosa prestándotelo. Estaría muy bien que nuestra querida Ally te lo volviera a prestar para la cena de lady Ashforth la semana que viene. Ten cuidado, no te vayas a manchar esta noche y lo estropees.

-No me mancharé mamá- murmuró Rosalie con recato, y Alice supo que el secreto de su compromiso estaba seguro. Estaba muy complacida con ella misma, aunque no tanto con la cocinera de los Cullen, que al parecer había puesto muy poca ternera en la sopa de ternera. Se dio cuenta en seguida de que tendría que hablar con ella.

En ese momento apareció Mike en la puerta para anunciar:

-El capitán Whitlock.

A Alice casi se le cayó la cuchara. ¿El capitán Whitlock? ¿Pero no acababa de dejarle en el muelle, con la esperanza de no volverle a ver nunca jamás? ¿Qué demonios hacía allí, en casa de sus tíos, unas horas más tarde?

-Hmm- masculló su tío. No estaba utilizando con mucha maña la servilleta, puesto que todavía se le veían en la barba restos de ternera-. Que pase, que pase.

-¡Ay sí!- exclamó al otro extremo de la mesa la señora Cullen-. Y que pongan otro cubierto en la mesa, Mike. Seguro que el capitán querrá cenar con nosotros.

-¡Hurra!- gritó Edward, tirando su cuenco con el codo-. ¡Ha llegado el tío Jasper!

¿El tío Jasper? Alice pensó que la velada no podía empeorar más. ¿Es que nunca se libraría de la compañía de aquel joven tan insufrible?

El capitán apareció un momento después vestido con traje y camisa limpios, con las botas tan relucientes como siempre… y las puntas del cuello varios centímetros por debajo de donde deberían estar. Los niños ( una prole carente de toda disciplina) se levantaron de un brinco nada más verle y se arrojaron sobre él en una marabunta de rostros felices y manos pringosas de sopa.

-¡Tío Jasper! ¡Tío Jasper!

El capitán Whitlock, sin embargo, logró zafarse de ellos sacando una bolsa y declarando:

-Sí, soy yo. Me alegro mucho de veros a todos. ¡Y mirad lo que os he traído de África!

Los niños dejaron de aferrarse a su abrigo para caer sobre la bolsa como una bandada de buitres voraces. "Qué listo", pensó Alice. Ojalá ella, en el puerto, hubiera tenido una bolsa también para defenderse de la horda de los Cullen. Jasper Whitlock, libre por fin, volvió sus ojos brillantes hacia los cuatro adultos que quedaban en la mesa (bueno, cinco contando a Lillian, que había decidido que era demasiado mayor para arrojarse sobre la bolsa como sus hermanos, pero que de todas formas no le quitaba ojo de encima, evidentemente muerta de curiosidad).

-Buenas noches- saludó el capitán, con una cortés reverencia hacia la señora Cullen, Rosalie y Alice-. Lamento mucho interrumpirles la cena. Han sido muy amables al invitarme.

-Tonterías- gruñó el señor Cullen-. Siéntate y come.

-Sí, Jasper- le suplicó la señora Cullen-. Bueno, si a tu madre no le importa prescindir de ti. No quiero que se enfade conmigo por acapararte cuando es tu primera noche en la ciudad, después de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera.

-Mi madre se ha ido a la ópera. No sabía que llegaba hoy y no ha querido renunciar a unas entradas tan buenas.

.¡Así que esta noche estás huérfano!- exclamó la señora Cullen-. Pues es mi deber darte de comer. Siéntate, siéntate, que hay de sobras para todos.

-En ese caso acepto encantado.-El señor Whitlock se sentó en la silla que le había llevado Newton-. Como seguro que ya sabe usted, no hay nada que me guste más que el excelente caldo de ternera de su magnífica cocinera.

Alice le miró con absoluta perplejidad por encima de su propio plato de sopa aguado. Siempre le había parecido que Jasper Whitlock era un tipo raro, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que tal vez estaba loco. O seo o estaba mintiendo, porque aquella sopa no tenía nada en absoluto de excelente, al contrario.

Entonces Jasper Whitlock tuvo un gesto que la convenció del todo que había perdido por completo la cabeza. ¡Le guiñó el ojo! ¡Al otro lado de la mesa!

Alice estaba segura de que había guiñado sólo porque sabía, al igual que ella, que aquella sopa era horrorosa. Pero por desdicha Rosalie vio también el guiño y lo malinterpretó, a resultas de lo cual miró a Alice con expresión acusadora. ¡Cómo si, después de todo los que Alice le había dicho antes, cupiera la más mínima posibilidad de que tuviera planes de relacionarse con Jasper Whitlock!

Si el señor Whitlock advirtió la mirada hostil que Rosalie le dirigió a su prima, no dio muestras de ello.

-Señorita Cullen- le dijo Jasper-, lleva usted un vestido precioso. Creo que no se lo había visto antes.

Rosalie pareció olvidar al instante su antipatía hacia Alice y se volvió hacia el joven capitán sonriendo como una auténtica tonta.

-Muchas gracias, capitán.

-No es suyo- anunció Edward desde el suelo, donde estaba sentado con sus hermanos investigando todos los objetos que habían encontrado en el fondo de la bolsa que les había traído el capitán, entre los que se contaban, si hubiera que dar crédito a sus gritos y exclamaciones, cabezas reducidas y patas de mono, aunque Alice dudaba mucho que permitieran pasar una cabeza reducida auténtica por la aduana-. Es de la prima Ally.

Rosalie se puso colorada al instante y Alice pronunció una rápida y silenciosa oración dando gracias a Dios por haberse llevado a sus padres antes de que hubieran tenido ocasión de darle hermanos.

-Ah, ya veo- contestó el capitán Whitlock-. La prima Ally. Pues confío en que la prima Ally haya encontrado Londres a su gusto.

A Alice le dieron ganas de tirarle el plato de sopa encima, pero se limitó a decir:

-Resulta tolerable… hasta ahora- Confió en que el joven supiera que aquel "hasta ahora" significaba su aparición en la casa de los Cullen.

Pero si en capitán Whitlock lo entendió así, no dio indicaciones de ello, sino que agarró la copa de vino de madeira que Newton le había servido y la alzó en dirección a Alice.

-Me gustaría proponer un brindis por la encantadora lady Alice- declaró.

-Por Ally- exclamó la señora Cullen, alzando también su copa-. Estamos encantados de tenerte de nuevo en Inglaterra, hijo. Has estado fuera demasiado tiempo.

El señor Cullen le limitó a lanzar un gruñido bajando la copa.

Pero el joven capitán no había terminado.

-Para que tome asalto a la sociedad londinense- prosiguió, mirando fijamente a Alice. Ella, con un mal presentimiento súbito, le miró a la vez entornando los ojos como advertencia. Pero fue una advertencia a la que Whitlock no hizo caso alguno-. Y para que no nos olvide cuando sea, como tengo entendido que pronto será, la nueva lady Malfrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Jaja no pude dejar de reír mientras redactaba el capi! Buff… que pasará ahora? :0<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews ;)**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

-Lo hizo a propósito –le acusó Alice.

-Le juro que no –contestó el capitán Whitlock con una carcajada que la enfureció todavía más.

-No jure –replicó con desdén-. No es de buena educación.

-Pues entonces le prometo que no fue a propósito.

Jasper Whitlock parecía tranquilo y sereno, lo cual era indignante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan tranquilo cuando Alice ardía de rabia contra él?

Pues para cuando terminara con él, no se mostraría tan petulante. Había sido una enorme estupidez por su parte pedirle un baile, sabiendo que Alice todavía estaba furiosa con él por haber revelado a sus tíos su compromiso secreto. Tal vez Whitlock calculaba, puesto que había pasado una semana desde el incidente, que ya se le había pasado el enfado. "'¡Será estúpido!" Alice había logrado una vez permanecer enfadada con su tío Cayo durante un mes entero, y eso sólo fue porque él había utilizado uno de sus mejores chales para limpiar sus pistolas después de un duelo.

El capitán Whitlock, sin embargo, le había destrozado la vida.

Y aquello no era una exageración, pensó Alice. Desde que el capitán anunciara con tanta desconsideración su compromiso aquella noche durante la cena, la vida de Alice se había convertido en una pesadilla. Su tía no la dejaba en paz hablándole del asunto. No se oía otra cosa más que lord Malfrey por aquí, lord Malfrey por allá… cómo deseaba Alice que lord Malfrey se diera prisa en volver de Lisboa, para pedirle que hablara con sus parientes o, por lo menos, para convencerle de que se fugara con ella lo antes posible para apartarla para siempre de ellos. Porque la estaban volviendo loca con sus absurdos consejos y preocupaciones.

Además, si Alice decidía casarse, no era asunto de nadie. Si le daba por casarse con un faquir hindú, ¿quiénes eran ellos para detenerla? Por Dios bendito, sus tíos la habían enviado a Inglaterra con instrucciones de encontrar marido. Y además, no existía en la tierra un pretendiente más ejemplar. Lord Malfrey no podía ser un caballero más admirable: inteligente, cortés, atento y muy, muy guapo.

Así pues, ¿cuál era el problema?

-Sólo os conocéis desde hace unos meses –era el lamento que se hacía la tía de Alice.

Pero muchas parejas se conocían desde hacía bastante menos tiempo antes de comprometerse. ¡Vaya, si en Inglaterra lo más frecuente era que la novia ni siquiera conociera al novio antes del día de la boda!

Y Alice había pasado tres meses enteritos en el mar con su futuro marido. No, eso de que se conocían hacía poco tiempo era una queja sin fundamento alguno.

Lo único que pasaba era que su tía estaba molesta porque Alice había conseguido un marido antes que Rosalie. Y eso no era nada justo, porque Rosalie no contaba más que con una cara bonita en su favor, puesto que no tenía dinero. Alice sabía perfectamente que lord Malfrey se sentía atraído por ella en parte por su herencia. Pero no se lo reprochaba. Los hombres tenían que comer, igual que las mujeres.

También sabía, sin embargo, que si hubiera tenido un rostro caballuno, o Dios no lo permitiera, fuera pelirroja, lord Malfrey no se habría tomado el tiempo necesario para saber de su fortuna. La habría rechazado de antemano. No, su dinero le facilitaba las cosas, desde luego, pero lo que James Witherdale había encontrado atractivo fue primero su persona y luego, y sólo luego, su bolsa.

¿Y eso qué tenía de malo? ¿Acaso una boda no era más que una transacción de dinero? Alice no podía evitar pensar en que las costumbres hindúes en cuanto al compromiso y el matrimonio eran bastante más sensatas que las inglesas. En la India eran los padres los que decidían con quién se casarían los hijos, y eso por lo general nada más nacer. Algunas chicas valían muchos bienes, y otras bastante menos. Después de estas transacciones, la pareja se unía al santo matrimonio y todo el mundo se iba a casa con los bienes obtenidos y sanseacabó.

En Inglaterra el asunto era mucho más complicado. Los padres no establecían ningún compromiso para los hijos sino que mantenían a las niñas apartadas del mundo hasta que cumplían los dieciséis o diecisiete años. En ese momento las lanzaban de pronto a la sociedad (algo que llamaban la "presentación en sociedad" o "puesta de largo"), para que desfilaran delante de los solteros que anduvieran por la ciudad en lugar de encontrarse en sus fincas de campo cazando gansos, como se pasaban haciendo todo el invierno. Los solteros entonces elegían a las mujeres que más les gustaban y calculaban cuál tendría la dote más alta.

El estilo de cortejo inglés se le antojaba de lo más primitivo. E injusto para las mujeres. Porque ¿qué les pasaba a las mujeres que fueran poco atractivas o pobres? ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con ellas? Tal vez lo peor de los rituales de Inglaterra, como aprendió Alice poco después de llegar al país, era lo que llamaban Almack's, que consistía en una serie de salas en las que todo el que se consideraba alguien en la sociedad londinense se reunía todas las noches del miércoles para bailar y presumir de su nuevo guardarropa de primavera. Las aglomeraciones de Almack's eran para Alice una pesadilla que le hacía echar de menos los aireados mercados al aire libre de Jaipur, donde se celebraban ocasionales festivales, cuando no era época de los monzones, a los que acudía la gente de los pueblos vecinos. ¡Cómo añoraba los coloridos saris, los comefuegos, la comida especiada!

En Almack's no había nada que se le pudiera comparar. Ponche insulso, galletas rancias y conversaciones todavía más rancias. No había comefuegos y ni siquiera un triste elefante.

Gracias a la absoluta falta de otras diversiones, la presencia de Jasper Whitlock era sorprendentemente bien recibida. Según su prima Rosalie, Whitlock no solía acudir a Almack's. pero la primera vez que Alice visitó el lugar, allí se lo encontró, muy apuesto con su traje de noche, aunque seguía llevando las puntas del cuello espantosamente bajas. De hecho eran las más bajas de la concurrencia. Alice lanzó a su prima una mirada elocuente, como si quisiera decirle "¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te había dicho? No tiene ningún respeto a la moda"

A pesar de todo el capitán Whitlock saludó a las dos jóvenes con gran cordialidad y les pidió un baile, ante el júbilo de Rosalie y la irritación de Alice. Si Jasper Whitlock pensaba que iba a olvidar sin más la humillación a la que la había sometido la semana anterior, se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa.

-Usted sabía que todavía no les había dicho nada a mis tíos sobre mi compromiso con lord Malfrey –dijo en cuanto Jasper Whitlock le tomó la mano para comenzar el baile que le había prometido-. Admítalo. Esperaba provocar una escena.

-Y lo conseguí –contestó el capitán Whitlock sin molestarse siquiera a disimulas su alegre sonrisa al acordarse del momento en que la tía de Alice se desplomó víctima de un desmayo y sus hijas se precipitaron sobre ella para reanimarla. La reacción del señor Cullen no fue ni mucho menos tan satisfactoria, puesto que se limitó a llamar a Newton para pedirle un whisky.

-Pues a mí no me parece nada de lo que sentirse orgulloso –declaró Alice muy seria-. Revolucionó usted toda la casa.

-Yo no. Es usted la que quiere casarse con un hombre al que su familia no aprueba, no yo. Yo sólo les informé del asunto. No sirve de nada matar al mensajero.

-Mi familia no desaprueba a lord Malfrey. Lo que no les gusta es que me case cuando acabo de llegar a Inglaterra. Pero no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah no?

Alice movió la cabeza con gesto altivo.

-¡Desde luego que no! ¿Qué pueden hacer? No son ellos los que administran mi fortuna, sino yo. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Y lo que quiere es casarse con James Witherdale. Un hombre al que apenas conoce.

-¿Pero por qué me repite todo el mundo lo mismo? –Se extrañó Alice-. Le conozco perfectamente. De hecho, estuve con él en el Harmony un mes más que con usted, si no se le ha olvidado.

-Cómo se me iba a olvidar –replicó Jasper evasivo-. ¿Y qué hacía en Bombay lord Malfrey, un caballero que según tengo entendido se encuentra en dificultades económicas? ¿No se le ocurrió preguntárselo?

-Pues claro que sí. Lord Malfrey fue a vender cierta propiedad que le legó un pariente lejano.

-¿En la India?

-Así es. –Alice no sabía por qué se molestaba en hablar de los negocios de su prometido con aquel hombre que sin ser siquiera pariente suyo parecía albergar hacia ella un absurdo sentimiento de posesión-. Y ahora se ha marchado a Lisboa para comprar con el dinero de la venta algunos retratos familiares de los que se vio obligado a desprenderse cuando se encontraba en una situación económica algo difícil.

Jasper Whitlock parecía irritado.

-¡Cielo santo! –exclamó-. ¿Y de verdad quiere casarse con ese individuo? Parece que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener sus asuntos personales en orden.

-Pues claro que no. Por eso me necesita.

-Para pagarle las facturas, quiere decir –replicó Jasper grosero.

-Para ayudarle a organizar su vida –corrigió Alice.

Pero no tardó en arrepentirse de la imprudencia de sus palabras cuando Jasper Whitlock exclamó con una carcajada:

-¡Cielo santo, casi se me había olvidado! Pues claro que un individuo así atraería a una abejita laboriosa como usted. Porque es verdad, el hombre necesita mejorar muchísimo.

Alice clavó una elocuente mirada en las puntas del cuello del capitán.

-Pues a mí se me ocurren varias cosas que me gustaría mejorar de usted.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo –Jasper no parecía haber advertido la mirada de Alice ni oído su comentario-. Los James Witherdale de este mundo son irresistibles para las señoritas como usted. Dígame, ¿por dónde pensaba empezar? Sus finanzas están en una condición lamentable, claro. Pero yo en su lugar comenzaría por su madre. Tengo entendido que es una verdadera arpía.

-Le diré por dónde empezaría con usted –saltó Alice-. Tiene que aprender a…

-Ah, no –la interrumpió Whitlock alzando un dedo-. Usted y yo no estamos prometidos. Yo no he pagado por el privilegio de uno de sus discursos de superación, aunque estoy seguro de que son de lo más esclarecedores. Tendrá que guardarse los sermones hasta que esté de nuevo libre y sin compromiso.

-Pues entonces tendremos que esperar toda la vida –replicó ella, más enfadada que nunca-, porque no tengo intenciones de quedar libre de nuevo.

Aunque el baile terminó pronto, Jasper olvidó inclinarse en respuesta a la reverencia de Alice. Se había quedado mirándola atónito.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que todas las otras parejas salían de la pista de baile-. ¿Todavía tiene intenciones de seguir adelante con ello?

-¿A qué se refiere? –Alice pensó que por mucho que fuera el dueño de una línea naviera con un valor de muchos miles de libras, Jasper Whitlock era bastante estúpido-. ¿A mi boda con lord Malfrey? Pues desde luego. Creía que ya le había informado.

-Pero…sus tíos…-balbuceó Jasper-. Ya vi cómo reaccionaban ante la noticia. No pueden… Seguro que no le han dado permiso para casarse con él.

-Desde luego que no. –A Alice casi le dio pena de él, no se estaba tomando muy bien saber que su plan para arruinarle el futuro había fracasado por completo. Alice, que era también una intrigante habitual, había aprendido a tomarse con calma el fiasco de sus maquinaciones-. Pero no necesito su permiso para casarme. Soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Ellos no lo aprueban, pero no me lo pueden impedir.

-¿Todavía está comprometida con él? –preguntó Jasper-. ¿Y piensa seguir estándolo?

-Desde luego. ¿Por qué no?

-¡Pues porque James Witherdale es un bribón!

"¡Calumnias!" Alice jamás había oído una mentira más descarada en toda su vida. Y dudaba de que en Almack's se hubiera pronunciado nunca tamaña difamación, por lo menos a juzgar por la forma en que todos los miraban discutir cara a cara (bueno, la cara de Alice pegada al pecho de l capitán, para ser honestos).

-¡Un bribón! –repitió Alice airada-. ¡Ésa sí que es buena! Pues si eso es verdad, ¿qué considera que es usted, capitán?

-Un amigo preocupado –contestó él con los dientes apretados.

-¡Ja! –Alice se echo a reír en su cara-. ¿Y qué clase de amigo va por ahí intentando destruir la felicidad de una persona, capitán Whitlock?

-Si James Witherdale es su oportunidad de ser feliz, yo me dedico a tocar el organillo.

Alice entornó los ojos.

-Pues me parece que se le ha perdido el mono.

-Esto es intolerable. –Jasper Whitlock se giró de pronto y salió de la pista de baile-. ¿Dónde está su tío?

Alice, consciente de que eran el centro de todas las miradas, se apresuró tras él, aunque tuvo que correr un poco para seguir el ritmo de sus largas y varoniles zancadas.

-¿Para qué quiere a mi tío? –preguntó curiosa-. Ya le he dicho que no puede impedir que me case con quien yo quiera.

-¡Ja! –exclamó Jasper Whitlock con cierto desdén-. Eso ya lo veremos.

Muy interesada en aquel giro de los acontecimientos, Alice le siguió sin advertir que Rosalie iba también tras ellos.

-¡Ally!

Alice volvió la cabeza hacia su prima.

-¡Ah! Hola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué discutíais el capitán y tú en la pista de baile? ¡Os estaba mirando todo el mundo! No sabes la vergüenza que he pasado por ti.

-Hablábamos de lord Malfrey –informó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De lord Malfrey? –Rosalie, resplandeciente con otro vestido que Alice le había prestado, estaba más guapa que nunca, a pesar del calor sofocante que hacía en la sala atestada de gente-. Vaya por dios. El capitán Whitlock no lo puede ni ver.

-Ya lo sé –contestó Alice-. Quiere hablar con tu padre. Cree que tío Carlisle puede impedir que me case con James.

Rosalie la agarró del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera corriendo tras el agitado capitán.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó en voz bastante alta.

-Que cree que puede evitar que me case con lord Malfrey –explicó de nuevo Alice. Cielo santo, a veces su prima era incapaz de comprender las cosas más sencillas-. Ven, Rossie. Si no nos damos prisa nos perderemos toda la diversión.

-¡Diversión! –Rosalie se había quedado tan de piedra como si Alice la hubiera pellizcado-. ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te crees que es divertido?

Alice, ansiosa de no perderse ni un momento de lo que prometía ser un espectáculo de lo más entretenido (o sea, el capitán Whitlock regañando a su tío) no pudo evitar advertir el brillo de rabia que había reflejado en los ojos azules de su prima.

-Pero Rossie –dijo, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba enfadada Rosalie ahora. Durante el fin de semana en casa de los Cullen había averiguado que su prima tenía un temperamento volátil y cierta tendencia al drama-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Es que no es evidente? –le espetó Rosalie.

Alice sólo supo deducir, por el color del rostro de su prima, que ésta sufría alguna incomodidad física, de manera que preguntó solícita:

-¿Tienes demasiado apretado el corsé? Ya le advertí a María…

-¡No! Rosalie se puso todavía más colorada a la mención del corsé-. Por Dios, Ally, ¿es que eres tonta? ¿No ves lo que está pasando?

Alice parpadeó.

-Pues no. Más vale que me lo digas.

Rosalie dio una patada en el suelo.

-¡Mira que eres exasperante! ¿Pero que no te das cuenta? ¡Está enamorado de ti!

Alice parpadeó de nuevo.

-¿Quién?

-¡El capitán Whitlock!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Cómo están! Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo! Qué hará Alice ante lo que le ha dicho su prima =0 ¿? Lo veremos en el próximo capi xD<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews ¡! =) **

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación. Jasper tampoco es mío… =( snif snif **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

Alice se echó a reí.

-¡Ay Rossie! ¡Qué gracia tienes! Pero deja de hacer bromas y vamos a ver al capitán y a tu padre. Seguro que resulta divertidísimo.

-No estoy de broma. –Rosalie le apretó tanto el brazo, que de hecho empezó a dolerle-. ¡El capitán Whitlock está enamorado de ti!

-Rossie.

Al ver que su prima hablaba del todo en serio, Alice intentó disimular la sonrisa. Sabía que no estaría nada bien reírse de Rosalie, que era una chica muy seria. A pesar de todo, aquello era para morirse de risa. La idea de que el capitán Whitlock, que parecía incapaz de mirarla sin encontrar (y comentar) algún defecto, estuviera enamorado de ella era graciosísima.

Lo que no resultaba tan divertido, sin embargo, eran los sentimientos de su prima. Rosalie estaba muy enfadada, y Alice tampoco se lo podía reprochar. El comportamiento del capitán era exasperante, sobre todo porque era muy extraño. Jasper Whitlock no estaba interesado en ella e absoluto.

Pero era comprensible que Rossie hubiera malinterpretado sus motivaciones. Lo cual convenció a Alice de que necesitaba encontrar a un caballero que fuera más merecedor de la pasión de su prima que el espantoso Jasper Whitlock.

-El capitán Whitlock no está enamorado de mí –explicó Alice con paciencia-. Lo único que siente por mí es desprecio, y se ha cuidado de que todos lo sepan.

-Si no está enamorado de ti, ¿por qué le importa tanto si te casas o no? –quiso saber Rosalie.

-Al capitán Whitlock no le importa si me caso o no –contestó Alice con toda la calma de que fue capaz. ¡Desde luego! Las jóvenes románticas e imaginativas como Rosalie requerían muchísima paciencia. Alice se alegraba de no tener imaginación y poder dedicar la mente a las cosas prácticas, como la planificación financiera y el manejo de una casa-. Lo que pasa es que no quiere que me case con lord Malfrey.

-¡Porque está celoso!

-Porque el capitán Whitlock alberga absurdos prejuicios contra lord Malfrey. No sé por qué. Tiene algo que ver con que el pobre lord Malfrey no tiene dinero. ¡Ha llegado a decir que es un bribón!

Rosalie asumió la expresión de horror que exigían las circunstancias.

-¡No será verdad!

-Pues sí. Y no es precisamente la persona más indicada para hacer ese comentario. ¡Quién fue a hablar!

-¡Ay, Ally! –exclamó Rosalie abriendo unos ojos como platos-. El capitán Whitlock está tan lejos de ser un bribón como… bueno, como papá.

-Si tu lo dices… -concedió Alice, que no quería enfadar todavía más a su prima discrepando con vehemencia como le habría gustado. Desde luego tendría que encontrarle a Rossie un joven agradable del que se enamorase, porque si no, se pasaría la vida oyendo hablar del capitán Whitlock-. De verdad, Rossie, no te preocupes más de mí y del capitán Whitlock. Somos enemigos acérrimos. Vamos, yo creo que me odio tanto como yo a él.

Aquello aplacó a Rosalie, aunque sólo un poco.

-Tal como te critica constantemente, parece que te odia –concedió de mala gana-. Como la semana pasada, durante la cena, cuando se echó a reír cuando dijiste que deberían permitir que las mujeres dirigieran operaciones militares desde Whitehall.

-¿Lo ves? –replicó Alice, aunque aquel recuerdo no le resultaba tan reconfortante como a su prima. Ella estaba convencida de que si el imperio británico reconociera sus magníficas dotes de organización, sería capaz de solucionar media docena de sus apremiantes conflictos internacionales en una tarde. A pesar de todo, acalló sus protestas-. ¿Lo ves? Si estuviera enamorado de mí, ¿tú crees que se habría reído tanto?

-No –admitió Rosalie-. Y una vez le oí decirle a mamá que prefiere a las chicas calladas y sensibles como yo. Y todo el mundo sabe que tú no tienes nada de sensible.

Alice estaba convencida de que "sensible" era la forma educada de describir a las jóvenes que eran incapaces de cuidarse de sí mismas y por lo tanto no le sorprendió saber que el capitán prefería aquella clase de mujeres. Parecía pertenecer a esa variedad de individuos a los que les gustaban las mujeres que se desmayaban al ver la sangre, como seguramente le pasaba a su prima, y no las que detendrían tranquilamente la hemorragia con un pañuelo, como hizo Alice cuando su tío Cayo se clavó sin querer la bayoneta en el dedo gordo del pie.

-Pues eso. ¿No te das cuenta, Rossie? Es imposible que el capitán Whitlock esté enamorado de mí.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué siempre te está mirando? –preguntó Rosalie, todavía suspicaz-. Porque le gustas Ally. Cuando cree que tú no te das cuenta, no hace más que mirarte. Se pasó la cena mirándote, y aquí lleva toda la noche sin quitarte ojo. Incluso cuando estaba bailando conmigo, te estaba mirando a ti.

Alice le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Pues claro –dijo con dulzura-. Porque se pregunta cómo demonios podemos ser primas siendo tan diferentes. Estoy segura de que cuando me mira está pensando: "¿Por qué lady Alice no se parecerá más a su bonita prima, la señorita Cullen? La señorita Cullen nunca permitiría que su piel tan pálida y perfecta se bronceara al sol. La señorita Cullen nunca le diría a su doncella que si la sorprendía doblando sus vestidos de seda en lugar de colgarlos la despediría. La señorita Cullen jamás haría llorar a la cocinera con sus feroces críticas a sus sopa de ternera".

A Rosalie se le iluminó el semblante.

-¡Vaya! Nunca lo había pensado así. Tienes toda la razón, Ally. Es totalmente imposible que el capitán Whitlock esté enamorado de ti. Eres demasiado entrometida.

Aquello no era en absoluto lo que Alice quería oír, pero por lo menos su prima había dejado de mirarla tan torvamente, lo cual era un auténtico alivio.

-Estupendo. Y ahora vamos a ver qué dice tu padre cuando Jasper le pregunte por qué no me ha prohibido que me case con lord Malfrey.

Aunque Rosalie opuso una cierta resistencia (alegando que no estaba bien espiar a unos caballeros, y menos a su propio padre), Alice logró por fin llevársela de la sala, provocando bastante agitación y no pocos movimientos de cabeza entre la galería de matronas que contemplaban aquel comportamiento tan poco ortodoxo en las salas de Almack's. La opinión general de las matronas (y de todo Londres) parecía ser que Alice Brandon era una jovencita muy difícil. La mayoría de las damas de sociedad sentían lástima por Esme Cullen, que había quedado a cargo de la testaruda muchacha.

Pero al mismo tiempo no podían evitar envidiarla, porque su dominio de la cocinera de los Cullen ya se había convertido en leyenda. La descripción de la palidez de Alice cuando le pusieron delante sopa de ternera por segunda vez dos noches seguidas se había extendido por las mejores cocinas de todo Londres y finalmente se había filtrado de las habitaciones de los criados hasta los tocadores de las damas más elegantes de Mayfair. Muchas cocineras que durante años habían aterrorizado a sus amas a despedirse si criticaban su comida, temblaban ahora de miedo al oír cómo Alice pidió quedamente que la excusaran de la mesa, cómo a continuación bajó a la cocina y cómo dio corteses pero firmes instrucciones a la cocinera de los Cullen de que jamás, pero jamás de los jamases, volviera a servir sopa de ternera en aquella casa si no quería sufrir las consecuencias. La advertencia se había extendido cómo la pólvora entre las cocineras: sólo aquellas con un corazón fuerte y una mano firme para sacudir alfombras deberían solicitar trabajo en casa de la nueva lady Malfrey.

Nadie culpaba a Esme Cullen, por supuesto, de la reputación de su sobrina. La joven era huérfana, al fin y al cabo, y había tenido la mala fortuna de criarse en la India como una salvaje, puesto que a todos los efectos sus tíos la habían ignorado hasta que se tornó tan estridente en sus críticas hacia ellos que ya no les fue posible dejar de prestarle atención. Entonces se apresuraron a embarcarla hacia Inglaterra para que se hiciera cargo de ella su pobre hermana. Y era una verdadera pena, porque la querida madre fallecida de Alice había sido una gran belleza, una criatura de suma dulzura… de hecho tan dulce era que resultaba bastante inútil con el servicio.

Por desdicha de Jasper ya casi había terminado su discurso cuando Alice y su prima se acercaron.

-En el mejor de los casos, señor, su sobrina se verá rebajada a su nivel –pontificaba el capitán-. Y en lo peor, su reputación se quedará arruinada y no podrá asomar la cara en una sola casa de todo Londres.

Alice lamentó amargamente haberse perdido el principio del discurso, porque parecía que había sido de los buenos.

-Eh… -fue todo lo que el padre de Rosalie, Carlisle Cullen, replicó-. Um. Ah.

-Muestra un poco de carácter, tío Carlisle –le apremió Alice con entusiasmo-. Dile que se ahorre el aliento para enfriarse la sopa.

Pero su tío se limitó a ponerse como un tomate. Masculló que iba a buscar u ponche y se marchó. Jasper Whitlock se volvió hacia Alice con una mirada incendiaria (los ojos le llameaban de verdad, como los ojos de un tigre cuando estaba a punto de atacar) y dijo con voz profunda:

-Si su familia no está dispuesta a hacer nada para impedir que cometa este tremendo y demencial error, lady Alice, le aseguro que yo sí que lo pienso hacer.

-¡Ay, capitán Whitlock! –exclamó Rosalie, parpadeando con expresión de adoración.

¡Desde luego!, pensó Alice. Tendría que terminar cuanto antes con la absurda obsesión que tenía Rossie con Jasper Whitlock.

-Es usted de lo más amable al interesarse tanto por el bienestar de mi prima –añadió Rosalie.

En ese momento Jasper Whitlock, que parecía lívido de rabia, pareció recordar sus modales. Bajó aquella mirada furiosa y pareció algo avergonzado. "Y tiene razones para estarlo", pensó Alice con cierta satisfacción.

-Le agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mi futuro –dije, un poco decepcionada al ver que aquellos eran todos los fuegos artificiales que iba a disfrutar-. Pero le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer. Soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, capitán. De hecho lo llevo haciendo toda mi vida.

El capitán Whitlock se limitó a mover la cabeza.

-Aquí en Inglaterra hay peligros que usted jamás se ha llegado a imaginar. Y no hablo de escorpiones ni de arenas movedizas. Ni siquiera –añadió con voz más ominosa- de que le sirvan sopa de ternera dos noches seguidas.

Aquello sonaba tan solemne que resultaba de lo más emocionante, tanto que Alice, con el pulso acelerado, se inclinó ansiosa hacia Jasper.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó casi sin aliento-. Capitán Whitlock, ¿sabe usted algo de mi prometido que yo ignoro?

Pero Jasper Whitlock frustró sus esperanzas de averiguar que lord Malfrey tenía una deformidad oculta o un hermano gemelo loco con el que de vez en cuando se intercambiaba. Pero el capitán Whitlock se limitó a contestar:

-Sólo que no es un hombre de honor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ya sé que es un poco corto, pero no tengo tiempo para más ;P mañana les traigo más, lo prometo =) <strong>

**Qué lista que es Alice diciendo que le encontrara un caballero a su prima… si, si… ya, ya.. lo que quiere es a Jasper para ella solita! Es muuuuuuuy lista Jaja espero que disfrutaran en capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a SweetAlice13Romy92, Khriss-Gretta Whitlock, Alice-Maggio Whitlock, carly360, ilovejazzandali, Sweetie, por sus reviews maravillosos! Besos a todas! xD**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**

**PD: "Mi vida sin ti" estará actualizado el sábado como muy tarde. Es que no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente y me quedé bloqueada con el siguiente capi, pero ahora ya casi lo tengo. Gracias por su paciencia! Los estudios me quitan toooodo el tiempo jaja xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Fue una respuesta tan decepcionante que Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-¿No le parece suficiente? –preguntó el capitán Whitlock frunciendo sus oscuras cejas.

-Es una acusación muy seria, Ally –terció Rosalie, que no se había alejado-. Y estoy segura de que el capitán no haría una acusación así a la ligera.

-Y yo estoy segura de que tienes razón –dijo Alice para no herir los sentimientos de su prima. Pero a ella no le había convencido nada la advertencia de Whitlock. Vaya, sus propios tíos había acusado muchas veces a los hombres que estaban bajo sus órdenes de no tener honor. Pero aquellas acusaciones resultaban deberse siempre a crímenes de lo más insignificante, como no mantener a sus mujeres con el lujo adecuado o no cuidarse de dieran agua a los caballos después de una larga marcha. Alice supuso que el capitán acusaba al conde de alguna nimiedad semejante y la verdad es que no tenía ningún interés en ella.

-Bueno –dijo por fin, cuando pensó que ya había pasado bastante tiempo para que tanto Rosalie como el capitán Whitlock la considerasen debidamente aleccionada-. ¿Vamos a la ventana a tirarles galletas a los perros? –Porque aquélla le parecía la actividad más entretenida que podía ofrecer Almack's. Había advertido que los chicos más jóvenes se dedicaban a ello con frecuencia y le daba envidia.

Rosalie y el capitán Whitlock intercambiaron una mirada.

-Ally –comenzó Rosalie-, me parece que no has entendido bien lo que el capitán intenta decirte.

Alice puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco. ¡Por Dios! ¿Pero qué les pasaba a los ingleses? Hablaban y hablaban sobre lo mismo… y nunca sobre nada interesante. ¡Vamos! Si no hubiera sido por ella, los Cullen habrían cenado sopa de ternera siete noches seguidas sin decir ni una palabra. Pero sobre un tema tan trivial como el hombre como el que había decidido casarse, nadie parecía capaz de guardar silencio.

Y todo era culpa del capitán Whitlock, por supuesto. ¡Qué hombre más odioso! Tendría que darse prisa en encontrar a alguien de quien Rossie pudiera enamorarse. Se fijó en un joven moreno de cabello rizado bastante prometedor que estaba no muy lejos de allí, vio con aprobación que llevaba el bigote bien recortado y las puntas del cuello altas. Tiró el abanico disimuladamente en su dirección y exclamó mirándose con horror la muñeca desnuda:

-¡Mi abanico! ¡Ay, Rossie! ¡He perdido el abanico!

Rosalie, siempre tan sensible a las calamidades de aquella magnitud, se levantó de inmediato las faldas del suelo y se puso a buscar.

-Lo tenías hace un momento –dijo para tranquilizar a su prima-. Estoy casi segura.

-¿Pero y si alguien lo pisa? –gimió Alice-. ¡Yo me muero! ¡Te aseguro que me muero!

Sabía que el capitán Whitlock la miraba con expresión escéptica, alzando una ceja y frunciendo la otra con cara de desaprobación. Pero Alice no le hizo caso alguno. No apartaba la vista del suelo mientras "buscaba" su abanico.

-¿Es esto lo que está buscando, señorita? –preguntó el caballero moreno con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el abanico que había recogido del suelo a sus pies.

-¡Ah, aquí está! –exclamó Rosalie muy contenta-. ¡Y mira, Ally! Ni lo han pisado ni nada.

Alice aceptó el abanico con una mirada agradecida al joven rubio.

-Es usted muy amable, milord. Da gusto saber que quedan algunos caballeros en Inglaterra –añadió dirigiendo una mirada torva a Jasper Whitlock-. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de quien tan gentilmente ha acudido en mi rescate?

El joven se sonrojó de un modo encantador.

-McCarty, señorita. Emmett McCarty.

-Estoy encantada de conocerle, señor McCarty –saludó Alice aliviada al ver que el joven no era gangoso no tartamudo. Sería estupendo para Rosalie, decidió, fijándose con su habitual perspicacia que el señor Emmett McCarty llevaba un anillo de sello, pero no una alianza, lo cual significaba que poseía una fortuna pero no una esposa-. Yo soy lady Alice Brandon, y ésta es mi prima la señorita Rosalie Cullen. –Rosalie hizo una bonita reverencia en respuesta a la inclinación de Emmett McCarty-. Ah –añadió Alice con deliberada indiferencia-. Y este es el capitán Jasper Whitlock.

Emmett McCarty chasqueó los talones con elegancia pero, tal como Alice advirtió con aprobación, sin apartar la vista de Rosalie, que la verdad es que estaba guapísima con su vestido prestado.

-Le gusta la ópera y las obras de sir Walter Scott –susurró Alice al señor McCarty mientras fingía quitarle una pelusa de los anchos hombros.

Emmett McCarty demostró ser tan rápido de mente como de apuesto, porque de inmediato le preguntó a Rosalie:

-¿No habrá leído usted por casualidad _La balada del trovador, _señorita Cullen? Porque mis amigos y yo estamos muy confusos en cuanto a cierto detalle…

Rosalie parecía de lo más complacía, pero Alice no oyó su respuesta porque Jasper Whitlock se inclinó hacia ella para decirle al oído:

-Bruja.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que ofenderse por aquel injusto comentario.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, pero no sé a qué se refiere –replicó con desdén.

-Maneja usted a sus parientes como Napoleón manejaba a sus tropas –la acusó Jasper Whitlock, aunque no sin cierta aprobación.

Alice abrió el abanico.

-Tonterías –aseveró, abanicándose con vehemencia, aunque sin quitarles el ojo a su prima y su nuevo admirador.

-¿Han llegado a sospechar los Cullen cómo les organiza la vida para que se ajuste a sus propios propósitos? Tengo entendido que la cocinera está aterrorizada y no se atreve a servir otra cosa que no sea rodaballo con langosta, que si no recuerdo mal era su plato favorito en el _Harmony, _y que los niños comienzan a comportarse como pequeñas damas y caballeros porque usted les prometió que si se portaban bien les compraría un mono.

-No alcanzo a imaginar siquiera de qué me está hablando –replicó Alice como si nada.

-Supongo que es lo que tiene planeado para James Witherdale –prosiguió Jasper-. Pretende convertirle en un autómata, igual que ha hecho con los niños de los Cullen.

-¿Un autómata? –repitió Alice con desdén-. A ver si madura usted, capitán. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer lord Malfrey con un mono? Qué tontería.

-No son tonterías.

Algo en la mirada del capitán comenzó a hacerla sentir muy incómoda. Los ojos grises de Jasper Whitlock parecían saber demasiado (y brillar demasiado) para su propia tranquilidad. Vaya, y tal como la miraba era casi… bueno ¡casi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento! O como si pudiera verla debajo de la ropa, no estaba muy segura. Pero de cualquier modo, bajo aquella mirada comenzó a sentirse como si hiciera demasiado calor en la habitación (que era cierto) y llevara el corsé demasiado apretado (que no lo era). Era curioso que un hombre al que tanto despreciaba pudiera hacer que se sintiera tan… bueno, tan vulnerable.

Un segundo después estuvo segura de que, en efecto, Jasper Whitlock era capaz de leerle el pensamiento, porque le advirtió:

-Algún día, lady Alice, se va a encontrar con un hombre cuya voluntad no pueda manejar a su antojo. Y no estoy hablando de lord Malfrey. Me refiero a un hombre de verdad. Y cuando eso suceda…

Alice alzó las cejas.

-¿Sí?

-Se enamorará de él –concluyó el señor Whitlock.

Alice se echó a reír de buena gana.

-¡Ay, capitán! –exclamó, alzando una mano para acallarle, porque si seguía hablando ella se iba a morir de la risa-. ¡Mire que tiene usted gracia! ¡Como si yo pudiera enamorarme de otro hombre que no fuera James!

Pero Jasper Whitlock no se reía. La miró muy serio con aquellos ojos de color gris mar, casi (y Alice no creía equivocarse) como si sintiera algo por ella.

¡Pena! ¡Por ella! ¡Por lady Alice Brandon, que disponía de cuarenta mil libras! ¡Desde luego! Aquello sí que tenía gracias.

-Usted no le ama –insistió Jasper sombrío-. Es imposible.

En ese momento Alice captó algo de reojo. No habría sabido decir qué fue lo que le hizo volver la cabeza. Pero a pesar de lo interesante que le resultaba lo que decía Jasper Whitlock, no podía mirarle a la cara, sino que miraba sobre su hombro hacia las puertas de la sala…

Y de pronto vio al hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida. Un hombre en traje de etiqueta, con el pelo rubio, un mentón viril y una sonrisa sólo para ella.

-¿Ah, no? –le preguntó al capitán con una sonrisa radiante.

Y se alejó para arrojarse en los brazos de su prometido.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí tienen el capitulo, tal y como les había prometido.<strong>

**¿Estan ustedes de acuerdo conmigo en que Alice es tonta? El hombre más guapo y con una mirada preciosa que ha visto en su vida lo tenía justo delante hablando con ella! xD**

**Y como estoy muy contenta con sus reviews y por ser tan buenas lectoras les haré un regallito:**

**OTRO CAPI! Disfrútenlo! xD hasta ahora!**

**Christina.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Lo personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

-¿Y bien? –Alice dio una vuelta delante de lord Malfrey-. ¿Qué tal estoy?

-Tan bonita como un cuadro –declaró Malfrey-. Más bonita incluso.

Alice dejó de dar vueltas y se pasó nerviosa las manos por la falda de muselina. La declaración de su prometido no estaba nada mal, pero ella necesitaba una opinión menos subjetiva-. ¿Rossie? –preguntó inquieta a su prima.

Pero Rosalie apenas le prestaba atención. Estaba oteando el parque haciéndose sombra en los ojos con una mano (aunque el sol sólo hacia una tímida aparición, escondido casi por completo tras las nueves que parecían perpetuas en el cielo inglés).

-No lo veo –comentó consternada-. ¿Está seguro de que el señor McCarty recibió una invitación, lord Malfrey?

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita Cullen- contestó James con una carcajada-. Yo mismo añadí su nombre a la lista de invitados. Y ahora dígale a su prima lo preciosa que está, para que podamos unirnos al resto de la compañía.

Rosalie dirigió a Alice una mirada que sólo podía calificarse de superficial.

-Ally, no seas pesada. Estás bien.

Pero aquel comentario no fue en absoluto suficiente para satisfacer a Alice, que se había pasado toda la mañana delante del espejo criticando severamente a María por no haberla peinado bien ni haber planchado el vestido a la perfección. Nada le parecía bien, ni el pelo recogido, ni el vestido blanco de cintura alta, ni el cinto de seda azul justo debajo del pecho, ni los pendientes de zafiro que titilaban como las estrellas, ni siquiera el sombrero de paja azul y blanco, engañosamente sencillo pero espantosamente caro.

Y Alice quería que todo estuviera perfecto, porque aquél era el día con el que sueña cualquier jovencita…y al mismo tiempo teme con cada fibra de su ser. Porque aquél era el día en el que Alice iba a conocer a su futura suegra.

-¡Mi madre te adorará! –exclamó James cuando Alice le expresó sus reservas-. ¿Estás loca? Nadie podría evitar sentir por ti otra cosa, Ally.

Pero Alice no compartía la seguridad de su futuro esposo al respecto. Sabía que en una casa sólo podía haber una gobernanta, y estaba decidida a que, en casa de James, iba a ser ella. Pero ¿y si la viuda lady Malfrey no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo?

Bueno, entonces habría que de deshacerse de la viuda lady Malfrey.

No matándola, por supuesto. A Alice le disgustaba enormemente la violencia, y además consideraba que el asesinato era demasiado fácil, poco deportivo, de hecho. Sería un desafío mucho mayor intentar convencer a la madre de James de los beneficios de vivir en otra parte… En Bath, tal vez. O en Portofino. Decían que Portofino era encantador…

Claro que sería mucho más agradable no tener que recurrir a esos extremos. Sería mucho más agradable que la madre de James resultara ser una mujer algo estúpida, dispuesta a permitir de mil amores que Alice se hiciera cargo de la casa. O mejor todavía, si resultara ser una mujer astuta que reconociera de inmediato como superiores las dotes de organización de Alice y tuviera la consideración de mantenerse ella al margen. De cualquier modo, Alice estaba a punto de averiguar lo que le deparaba el futuro: porque James le había puesto la mano en su brazo y la llevaba hacia el abultado grupo reunido bajo uno de los robles más grandes de Hyde Park para celebrar un picnic en honor a la novia.

Cuando James mencionó que su madre deseaba celebrar un picnic en su honor, Alice llegó a pensar que a la mujer le faltaba algún tornillo. Pero ahora que se acercaba a las sábanas blancas extendidas sobre la hierba y vio a los lacayos de uniforme con pelucas y sus libreas, cargados con bandejas de copas, vio que la palabra "picnic" en Inglaterra significaba algo muy distinto que en la India. En la India los picnics no eran muy populares, debido al calor, la amenaza constante de los tigres y los bandidos, y las multitudes de mendigos que se reunían en torno a las mantas con las manos tendidas y con las bocas abiertas. Alice no había asistido nunca a un picnic en el que no acabara dando tres cuartas partes de la comida a aquellos menos afortunados, mientras que sus tíos siempre insistían en embarcarse en tales excursiones con una escolta de no menos de veinte hombres…, lo cual convertía los picnics en su zona de entretenimiento no demasiado popular.

Era evidente que en Inglaterra los picnics eral algo muy distinto, a juzgar por la elegante escena que Alice tenía delante. No había ni un tigre a la vista y mucho menos soldados armados. Sí había mendigos, desde luego no se habían aventurado a acercarse. En cuanto a los bandidos, los más cercanos que Alice pudo detectar eran otro grupo de excursionistas bien vestidos a unos metros de distancia.

James la llevó hacia una mujer de aspecto agradable y rechoncho que tenía arrugas de risa en las comisuras de sus brillantes ojos azules, y abundantes rizos muy negros (seguramente teñidos) que escapaban bajo su sombrero.

James se inclinó hacia ella.

-Mamá, te presento por fin a mi prometida, lady Alice Brandon.

Alice, con el corazón acelerado (porque sólo podía pensar: "¿Y si no le caigo bien?") hizo una reverencia.

-Es un honor conocerla, señora.

Sin embargo lady Malfrey no era una mujer de mucha ceremonia, porque al instante agarró a Alice por los hombros y la atrajo para darle un largo y fuerte abrazo (demasiado fuerte, para el gusto de Alice).

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! –exclamó la señora. Tenía una voz aguda que parecía la de una niña-. He oído hablar tanto de usted, lady Alice, que me parece que ya la conozco. Pero es mucho más guapa de lo que cuentan. James, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que era tan hermosa?

James las miró con una chispa en sus ojos azules, unos ojos que evidentemente había heredado de su madre.

-Creo que te lo dije –contestó con una risa-. ¿No te acuerdas que dije que era más hermosa que la estrella vespertina?

La comparación con la estrella vespertina era, desde luego, un cumplido entre los cumplidos. Alice, enrojecida de placer, pensó que se iba a morir de alegría… Pero primero esperaba zafarse del abrazo de su futura suegra, puesto que la buena mujer todavía se aferraba a ella con una fuerza sorprendente.

-Seremos las mejores amigas –declaró la señora, con la mejilla pegada a la de Alice-. Las mejores amigas, sin ninguna duda. Bienvenida hija. Bienvenida a la familia.

Aunque aquel saludo fue de lo más agradable, Alice se puso de inmediato en guardia, porque sabía muy bien que las suegras jamás eran amigas de sus nueras.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? Esto es sólo el principio de unos sucesos muy emocionantes que ocurrirán durante el picnic.<strong>

**Actualizaré el domingo…o el sábado, no estoy segura. La semana que viene no tengo demasiadas clases, lo que significará que tendré bastante tiempo libre y podré actualizar más seguido la historia ;P**

**Gracias y besos, **

**Christina.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior…<strong>

_Aunque aquel saludo fue de lo más agradable, Alice se puso de inmediato en guardia, porque sabía muy bien que las suegras jamás eran amigas de sus nueras._

**CHAPTER TEN**

Aliadas, tal vez, contra los hombres de la familia que inevitablemente grandes trastornos con sus imprudentes compras y botas sucias. Pero jamás de los jamases serían amigas. Alice había visto llorar a todas las hijas de su aya después de irse a vivir con sus maridos, cuando descubrieron que la suegra que antes de la boda insistía en que eran amigas del alma se había convertido justo en lo opuesto y hablaba mal de ellas a todos los criados y a todas sus otras nueras a la mínima oportunidad.

No, Alice sabía que jamás seria amiga de la viuda. Pero ni un ejército de guerreros zulúes habría arrancado la verdad de sus labios.

-Es estupendo –contestó Alice, todavía deseando que la señora la soltase-. Yo nunca he tenido madre, como ya debe de saber. Por lo menos, no me acuerdo de ella.

-Yo seré una madre para usted –le aseguró lady Malfrey dándole un apretón capaz de partirle las costillas-. ¡Una madre y una amiga!

-Será espléndido. –Alice pudo respirar por fin cuando la dama la soltó de pronto.

-¡No, no! Ahora no –dijo lady Malfrey con un tono cortante muy distinto del que había empleado con Alice-. Los pasteles vienen después de las chuletas de cordero!

La señora se dirigía a uno de los lacayos que llevaba una bandeja de plata cargada de diminutos pastelillos cubiertos de chocolate… unos pasteles que Alice, aunque sólo llevaba dos semanas en Londres, reconoció como provenientes de una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad.

Aunque era un honor que lady Malfrey hubiera recurrido a tantos gastos por ella, Alice sospechó que, después de la boda, le presentarían la factura de aquella pequeña fiesta. Había contado casi cincuenta invitados y cada uno consumiría por lo menos media botella de champán (porque a pesar de que estaba nublado, era un día bastante cálido). Y luego estaba el coste de contratar a los lacayos, por no mencionar la comida (las chuletas de cordero no eran precisamente baratas, como Alice sabía muy bien por sus conversaciones, ahora diarias, con la cocinera de los Cullen), y el alquiler de la plata…

Vamos, que no le sorprendería nada que el picnic costara más de cien libras. ¡Cien libras! Y se las gastaba una mujer que supuestamente no tenía ni un penique.

No, no. Definitivamente Alice y su suegra no iban a ser amigas. No cuando Alice comenzara la ardua tarea de obligar a James a economizar. Sus cuarenta mil libras no iban a durar mucho si aquél era un ejemplo típico de lo que gastaban los Witherdale.

-¿No te parece una fiesta preciosa? –le preguntó su prima con expresión soñadora una hora más tarde. Alice, que ya estaba harta de pasteles de cangrejo y ostras (por no mencionar a los amigos de lord Malfrey, que eran de lo más campechano y bullanguero), se había ido a pasear con su sombrilla cerca de la zona de picnic, alegando como excusa que quería bajar los efectos del champán, pero lo que en realidad quería era no perder de vista a los criados, que sospechaba que estaban birlando la plata.

-Sí –contestó sin haber oído en realidad la pregunta.

Había algo raro en los amigos de lady Malfrey. Muchos de ellos, como la propia dama, tenían el pelo teñido. Y su ropa parecía…bueno, demasiado vistosa. Todos habían sido encantadores con ella, pero lo cierto es que se le antojaban algo… vulgares. Ninguno de ellos aprecia tener trabajo, y Alice estaba segura de que varias mujeres llevaban polvos de maquillaje. Y habría jurado que una de las más jóvenes llegó con la falda mojada (a propósito, para que la tela se le pegara a las piernas, que había que reconocer que estaban muy bien formadas.

Alice sabía que su tía Esme le habría dado una apoplejía de haber visto algo así. Alice se alegraba mucho de que sus tíos tuvieran un compromiso previo que no les dejó asistir a la casi improvisada fiesta.

-¿Y sabes? –prosiguió Rosalie, haciendo oscilar alegremente su bolso mientras caminaba-. El señor McCarthy dice que es el picnic más encantador que ha visto nunca.

Alice no lo dudaba. También era probable que fuera el más caro.

Pero lo cierto es que se animó un poco al ver a su prima tan contenta. Alice llegó incluso a felicitarse puesto que aquello se debía exclusivamente a sus cuidadosos planes. Emmett McCarthy había resultado ser un pretendiente atento y apasionado. Y lo que era más importante, había resultado poseer una fortuna de cinco mil libras al año, que aunque no era tan impresionante como la de Jasper Whitlock, era sin embargo mucho más de lo que una joven con los modestos medios de Rosalie podía esperar en un pretendiente.

No había sido nada difícil convencer al señor McCarthy (que estaba bastante dispuesto a enamorarse) de los méritos de su prima.

Y todavía había sido más fácil lograr que Rosalie se olvidara de sus caprichos hacia cierto capitán del barco y pensara sólo en el señor McCarthy. Porque, como Alice sabía muy bien, nada hay más atractivo para una joven que la admiración de un apuesto caballero. Lo único que hizo falta fueron unos cumplidos oportunos y un ramillete de flores para que el señor McCarthy sustituyera al capitán Whitlock en el corazón de la señorita Cullen. Alice estaba segura de que no tardarían en quedar prometidos.

-Lady Malfrey parece una dama muy alegre –comentó Rosalie mientras pasaban cerca de la zona de picnic.

-¿Verdad? –Alice estaba pensando que lady Alice tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar tan alegre… Sus preocupaciones financiaras estaban a punto de evaporarse por completo.

-Yo espero que la madre de Emmett me acepte igual de bien –dijo Rosalie con una risita nerviosa. Porque como todavía no estaba prometida al señor McCarthy, era bastante atrevido llamarle por su nombre de pila-. Cuando llegue la ocasión, quiero decir.

-Estoy segura de que sí –contestó Alice-. ¿Qué madre no aceptaría encantada a una nuera como tú? Bordas de maravilla y jamás te he visto alzarle la voz a un criado.

-¡Espero que tengas razón, Ally! –Rosalie parecía muy complacida-. Pero el señor McCarthy y yo todavía no estamos prometidos, así que está muy mal que piense siquiera en estas cosas. Tú, sin embargo… ¡Ay, Ally! Es como un sueño, ¿verdad? ¡Cómo te adora lord Malfrey!

Alice tuvo que admitir que sí. A pesar de lo mucho que le irritaban los amigos de los Witherdale y lo mal que administraban James y su madre la limitada renta (porque lady Malfrey no era la única manirrota; su hijo también tenía parte de culpa), era difícil enfadarse con ninguno de ellos. James era de lo más tierno y romántico, le recordaba constantemente lo mucho que la quería y le robaba un beso cada vez que tenía ocasión. Incluso había llegado a gastar una parte del dinero que se había llevado a Lisboa para recuperar sus retratos familiares en un anillo de compromiso que Alice llevaba ahora en el dedo en lugar de su anillo de sello. Daba igual que la esmeralda fuera demasiado grande para ser considerada de buen gusto, y que James insistiera en que hacía juego con sus ojos, que en realidad eran de color avellana, un error que Alice estaba más que dispuesta a perdonarle. Lo cierto es que había sido un gesto encantador. Y en cuanto estuvieran casados, Alice recortaría la piedra hasta dejarla de un tamaño más modesto. ¡Y le quedarían un par de pendientes a juego!

James había conseguido incluso aplacar los miedos de los Cullen en cuanto a su inminente boda con su testaruda sobrina. Al convertirse en un invitado habitual en casa de los Cullen y llegar a conocer a todos los niños por su nombre logró encandilar a la tía de Alice. Y con sus frecuentes regalos de puros habanos se ganó también las simpatías de su tío. Los Cullen les dieron sus bendiciones y ahora que la madre de James parecía también encantada con la boda, lo único que quedaba era fijar la fecha. Alice prefería casarse un martes. Siempre le habían gustado los martes.

Estaba planeando la luna de miel en Venecia, que le habían dicho que era preciosa, cuando Rosalie se puso tensa a su lado y lanzó una exclamación.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿No es ése…? Mira, Ally. Me parece que… Sí, es él. ¡Es él! ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Alice miró en la dirección que Rosalie señalaba. Por el camino se acercaba un hermoso caballo zaino con el cuello bien arqueado, y sobre él iba el capitán Whitlock…, cuyo nombre, Alice estaba del todo segura, no aparecía en la lista de invitados de lady Malfrey. De hecho ella misma había insistido en que no apareciera.

-Vaya por Dios –murmuró, bajando la sombrilla para taparse con ella la cara. Probablemente era un gesto inútil, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el capitán no la hubiera reconocido todavía. Además, la sombrilla ocultaba también el rubor que subía a las mejillas de Alice (una cosa inexplicable y del todo irritante) cada vez que se encontraba con Jasper Whitlock.

Lo cual era ridículo, porque ella estaba enamorada, enamoradísima del noveno conde de Malfrey. La única razón de que se sonrojara cuando Jasper Whitlock la miraba era sin duda que el capitán Whitlock era un hombre muy atrevido. Al fin y al cabo parecía saber lo que era mejor para ella y no tenía reparo en decírselo sin más.

Aunque Alice intentó no moverse (igual que un conejo sorprendido por una cobra), Jasper Whitlock la vio de todas formas, puesto que pronto aparecieron ante ella un par de cascos de caballo.

-Buenas tardes, lady Alice, señorita Cullen –saludó el capitán con su irritante tono burlón.

Alice no tuvo más remedio que alzar la sombrilla y sonreír mirando aquel rostro de tan insufrible petulancia.

-Capitán .respondió, aunque su voz serena estaba muy en desacuerdo con el rubor de sus mejillas.

Rosalie, a quien Alice consideraba curada de su enamoramiento anterior hacia el capitán, demostró que éste no era el caso. Se había puesto tan colorada como Alice y parecía no saber dónde mirar. Alice buscó frenética con la vista al señor McCarthy, pero el muy egoísta estaba enzarzado en un juego y ni siquiera se volvió un instante hacia ellas.

-No es un día muy prometedor para un picnic –observó el capitán echando un vistazo al cielo plomizo.

-Por lo menos no hace frío –replicó Alice. Aunque para sus adentros la respuesta no fue ni mucho menos tan optimista. "¿Pero estás hablando del tiempo con él? ¿Con este hombre insufrible que se cree que sabe qué es lo mejor para ti y que probablemente le ha roto el corazón a tu prima para siempre? ¿Pero qué te pasa? Dile que dé media vuelta y se largue…"

-¿Es aquélla lady Malfrey? –preguntó el capitán Whitlock, mirando hacia la futura suegra de Alice.

-Así es –contestó ella.

-Bien. –El capitán observó desde su silla al abigarrado grupo de invitados sobre las sábanas blancas y a los lacayos que se movían entre ellos con sus cuencos de fresas y sus bandejas de champán. Alice rezó para que Jasper Whitlock no alcanzara a ver a la joven de la falda mojada-. Qué agradable.

¿Agradable? ¡Agradable! ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? Pues si eso era todo, ¿por qué no se marchaba de una vez? ¿Por qué se quedaba allí mirando el picnic como un maharajá supervisando sus tropas?

En ese momento Rosalie lanzó un grito sobresaltada.

-¡Mi bolso!

Alice se volvió y vio nada menos que a un andrajoso ladrón (al parecer era varón, aunque era difícil determinarlo debajo de toda la mugre que llevaba), que se había acercado a la carrera para arrebatarle el bolso a su prima.

El grito de Rosalie había sobresaltado al caballo del capitán (tal como esperaba el ratero, porque de otro modo no habría osado emprender una acción tan descarada a plena luz del día…bueno, lo que en aquel húmedo país llamaban luz del día). Aun así, Jasper Whitlock dominó el caballo con admirable habilidad.

-¡Alto, ladrón! –gritó, mientras se las arreglaba para no caerse.

Pero la ayuda del capitán, aunque apreciada, no fue estrictamente necesaria. Alice no tuvo más que tender la pierna y poner la zancadilla al obstinado jovencito, y luego apoyar la rodilla en mitad de su espalda.

Nada podía haber sido más sencillo. Pero el caso es que también acudieron a la escena el conde y el señor McCarthy, junto con el resto de los invitados, como si ellos también pudieran hacer algo.

¡Desde luego!, pensó Alice disgustada. ¡Aquellos londinenses armaban un alboroto por cualquier tontería!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Saludos, **

**Christina. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

-¡Hay lady Alice! –exclamó lady Malfrey-. ¡No le toque! Esa sucia criatura podría… ¡podría darle un mordisco o algo!

Alice, todavía con una rodilla firmemente clavada en la espalda del pequeño ladrón, miró con serenidad a su futura suegra. El chico pataleaba muchísimo y gemía de manera muy lamentable, pero por lo demás a Alice no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Toma, Rossie –le dijo Alice a su prima, arrancándole el bolso de la mano al ladronzuelo-. Estoy segura de que siente mucho lo que ha hecho. ¿Verdad? –preguntó, apoyándose con más fuerza en la espalda del muchacho-. ¿No es verdad?

-¡Sí! –gritó él-. ¡Sí! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme, por favor, señorita!

El capitán Whitlock, que a estas alturas tenía ya al caballo bajo control y había desmontado, agarró al muchacho por los hombros.

-No pasa nada, señorita –le dijo a Alice-. Ya lo tengo.

Alice, advirtiendo que la cara de Jasper Whitlock estaba muy cerca de la suya y que, aunque no era ni mucho menos tan guapo como el conde (y menos con aquel cuello de camisa), sí parecía muy afable, se levantó a toda prisa para alejarse de él lo antes posible.

-Bueno, vamos a verte la cara –dijo el capitán, poniendo de pie al chico.

El ladrón no era una criatura muy agradable. Aunque estaba cubierto de mugre desde las botas hasta el pelo lacio, tenía una superficie limpia del tamaño de un puño en la mitad de la cara, pero sólo porque el asustado ladronzuelo estaba llorando.

-¡Por favor, señor! –suplicó entre sollozos-. ¡No llame a los Runners!

Los Runners, según explicó lady Malfrey a Alice, eran los Bow Street Runners, la policía que mantenía la paz en las calles de Londres.

-Me colgaran, señor –lloraba el chico-. Ya colgaron a mi padre.

Alice alzó las cejas al oír esto. No estaba en contra de castigar a los criminales, pero ahorcar a los ladrones le parecía una medida algo extrema. En la India un chico tan joven sólo habría recibido un par de latigazos. ¡Desde luego! El sistema judicial inglés parecía bastante duro: enviaban a los evasores de impuestos al otro extremo del mundo a vivir con los canguros y colgaban a los pobres ladronzuelos. Alice no tenía idea de que los ingleses fueran tan estrictos.

-¿Lo tiene usted, Whitlock? –preguntó lord Malfrey, acercándose a grandes zancadas-. ¡Pequeño ladronzuelo! Alice, ¿estás bien?

-Pues claro que sí. -¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo armaban tanto alboroto por un simple ladrón?-. le robó el bolso a Rosalie, no a mí.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Rosalie, que lloraba casi con tanto sentimiento como el muchacho (aunque era de puro miedo, no porque hubiera sufrido ningún daño). Alice estaba segura de que el ladrón apenas le había dado un empujón.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita Cullen? –preguntó Emmett McCarthy con una expresión de verdadera preocupación.

-¡Ay! –fue todo lo que Rosalie fue capaz de decir. Y a continuación se arrojó llorando a moco tendido en los brazos fuertes del señor McCarthy. Él pareció sorprendido pero encantado ante el giro de los acontecimientos, y no tardó en llevarse a Rosalie de allí, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo en gesto protector.

Alice clavó una mirada triunfal en el capitán Whitlock, ansiosa por ver cómo se tomaba el abandono de una joven que, Alice estaba segura, había engrosado en otro tiempo la lista de sus conquistas.

Pero comprobó decepcionada que Jasper Whitlock no prestaba la más mínima atención a Rosalie Cullen. Todo su interés se concentraba en el ratero al que ahora sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

-Que alguien vaya enseguida a por la policía –decía lord Malfrey-. Yo sujetaré al chico, Whitlock. Tome su caballo y vaya a por la autoridad.

Pero Jasper Whitlock replicó cortante:

-Llévese usted mi caballo. Yo me quedo aquí con él.

-Es su caballo –insistió James, con un tono no muy agradable.

Jasper Whitlock esbozó una sonrisa que Alice sólo pudo calificar como perversa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene miedo de no poder dominarlo, Malfrey?

El conde se mostró ofendido.

-¡Desde luego que no! Sólo que… bueno, es mi prometida la que ha sido insultada, y yo soy quien debería quedarme aquí para consolarla.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Alice, que de hecho no necesitaba consuelo alguno, cosa que se apresuró a aclarar:

.A mí no me ha insultado nadie. Y desde luego no necesito consuelo. Estoy perfectamente.

Al ver la expresión decepcionada de lord Malfrey, por no mencionar la de su madre, que movió la cabeza haciendo oscilar sus rizos negros (una mujer de su edad debería tener algunas canas, ¿no?), Alice se mordió el labio. Era evidente que tenía que haber fingido estar mareada o algo. Por lo visto no era muy adecuado que una dama inglesa se dedicara a atrapar ladrones con sus propias manos ni a bajar de los barcos por las escalas. ¿Pero cuándo iba a aprender? A ese ritmo jamás lograría ser una buena esposa para un conde.

-Por favor, señores –gimió el chico al que el capitán sujetaba con mucha firmeza-. Les juro que no lo volveré a hacer. ¡Pero suéltenme!

A Alice le pareció de lo más sincero. El pilluelo parecía loco de terror.

Pero lady Malfrey no pensaba lo mismo, puesto que replicó:

-Deja de discutir con este hombre, James, y ve a buscar a la policía. A ver si podemos volver a nuestro picnic.

James se volvió iracundo para agarrar las riendas del caballo del capitán Whitlock. En ese momento Alice decidió que ya estaba más que harta de la situación. No sabía si era adecuado que una dama inglesa fuera por ahí deteniendo ladrones, pero de una cosa estaba segura: no estaba bien ahorcar a un niño.

De manera que alzó el brazo bruscamente y señaló con el dedo hacia arriba, justo por encima del hombro del capitán, al tiempo que lanzaba un chillido escalofriante.

Tal como esperaba, Jasper se sobresaltó de tal manera que soltó un instante al chico.

-¿Qué? –gritó, volviendo la cabeza hacia donde señalaba Alice-. ¿Qué pasa?

El muchacho, que evidentemente no era tonto, salió disparado a tal velocidad que era dudoso que ni siquiera el caballo del capitán hubiera podido alcanzarle (y eso suponiendo que el capitán lo montara a tiempo, cosa que no hizo). Jasper Whitlock, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Alice y de sus motivos, la miró con una expresión que sólo podía calificarse de escéptica.

-¿Qué? –lord Malfrey todavía buscaba la razón del estridente chillido de Alice-. ¿Qué pasa, amor mío? ¿Son gitanos? ¡Ni quiero ni pensar que los gitanos se hayan atrevido a asomarse por Hyde Park! –luego, advirtiendo de que el ladrón se había escapado, exclamó: ¡Whitlock, idiota! ¡Le ha dejado escapar!

Jasper Whitlock clavó su cínica mirada en el conde.

-Igual que usted –observó.

-¿Está loco? Lo primero que hará será robarle el bolso a otra pobre dama.

-Eso dígaselo a su prometida –replicó Jasper con sequedad.

Lord Malfrey se volvió hacia Alice con expresión horrorizada.

-¡Ally! –gritó-. ¿Acaso…acaso has gritado a propósito? ¿Para que el ladrón se escapara?

Alice alzó la vista al cielo.

-Vaya por Dios. ¿No parece que va a llover? –preguntó-. No está el día muy prometedor, ¿no cree milord?

-¡Alice! –exclamó el conde escandalizado-. ¡No puedes dejar escapar a delincuentes como ése! ¡Pero so podría asesinar a su próxima víctima!

-A mí me pareció muy dispuesto a enmendarse, milord –replicó Alice con suavidad.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? Eres demasiado inocente para tratar con gente de esta calaña, y la verdad es que doy gracias a Dios. Pero te aseguro que los bribones como él no se reforman nunca.

Alice no pudo evitar mirar un instante a Jasper Whitlock al oír la palabra bribón en labios de su prometido. Y le miró justo a tiempo para verle disimular una risa. ¡Qué hombre tan insufrible! Por favor, alguien debería darle de latigazos.

-Creo que se equivoca, milord –le dijo a James, aunque sin dejar de mirar a Whitlock-. Yo no creo que ningún bribón sea incapaz de reformarse.

Para sorpresa de Alice, el capitán Whitlock dejó de pronto de reírse. De hecho se puso muy serio y volvió a montar el caballo.

Alice no pudo resistirse a preguntar en tono ácido:

-¿Se marcha tan pronto, capitán?

-Lo cierto es que llego tarde a una cita –contestó él mirándola desde su montura con una sonrisa del todo carente de simpatía-. Y no querría mantenerla más tiempo apartada de su fiesta.

-Muy amable, Whitlock –dijo Malfrey, agarrando la mano de Alice y apretándola contra su brazo.

Jasper Whitlock observó la escena con un evidente mohín.

-Si veo a un policía le daré la descripción del chico –dijo cortante-. Aquí en Inglaterra no somos bárbaros consumados, lady Alice, por mucho que usted lo crea. No le habrían ahorcado, se lo aseguro. El muchacho lo dijo para manipular sus sentimientos. Y ya veo que le funcionó de maravilla. Bueno –concluyó, alzándose un poco el sombrero-. Que tengan un buen día –y con estas palabras se alejó.

Alice no pudo por menos de advertir que era un jinete excelente que montaba con elegancia su brioso caballo. Pero pensó que no debería de sorprenderse de que Jasper Whitlock resultara tener tanto garbo a caballo como en la cubierta de un barco. Aquel hombre espantoso parecía dominar cualquier situación que se le presentase.

Algo que evidentemente también advirtió lord Malfrey, a juzgar por sus palabras:

-Este individuo tiene la costumbre de aparecer a tu lado con alarmante regularidad, Alice. Yo diría que está enamorado de ti.

Alice miró cautelosa a Rosalie, puesto que no estaba del todo convencida de que su prima se hubiera olvidado por completo del capitán.

-No, milord. No se equivoque usted –dijo con el tono más indiferente de que fue capaz -. Jasper Whitlock ha dejado bien claro que para él soy la persona menos grata de toda Inglaterra.

-Pues entonces es un mentiroso –declaró lady Malfrey, que seguía allí con todos los demás disfrutando de la diversión, porque no todos los días tenía una madre el placer de ver a su hijo atrapar un ladrón, aunque por desdicha el odioso criminal se hubiera escapado-. Porque cualquiera que conozca a Alice tiene sin lugar a dudas que considerarla la persona más agradable del mundo.

Alice sonrió, aunque las palabras de su futura suegra la incomodaron de sobremanera. La dama apenas la conocía para hacer una declaración como aquélla. Pero imaginó que sólo intentaba ser amable.

Como hizo su prima, sin duda, cuando insistió en que no le había molestado (no, no, en absoluto) el comentario de lord Malfrey en cuanto a que Jasper Whitlock estaba enamorado de Alice.

-Es lord Malfrey el que está enamorado de ti, Ally –le recordó Rosalie mientras volvían juntas hacia las sábanas del picnic-. Es natural que crea que todo el mundo lo está también. Además, te he dicho que Jasper Whitlock ya no me interesa nada. El señor McCarthy es un hombre diez veces mejor.

Alice oyó esta declaración muy complacida. Estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella, por supuesto, y así lo manifestó. Emmett McCarthy, señaló, era más guapo, más amable y mucho, mucho más inteligente que Jasper Whitlock, porque Emmett había tenido el buen gusto de enamorarse de Rosalie, por no mencionar el hecho de que llevaba las puntas del cuello a una altura adecuada.

-Sin embargo creo que… -Rosalie volvió la cabeza hacia sus dos pretendientes, que las seguían a unos metros de distancia-. En fin, que no es del todo… propio de una dama detener a un ladrón como hiciste tú. Deberías haber dejado el asunto en manos de los caballeros.

Alice alzó las cejas.

-¡Pero Rossie! –exclamó-. ¡Si te llego a hacer caso el ladrón se habría escapado con tu bolso!

-Y yo habría perdido un peine y cincuenta peniques –replicó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros-. No habría sido tan malo como perder mi dignidad, que creo que es lo que te pasó un poco a ti, Ally, cuando,… En fin, hiciste lo que hiciste. ¡Vaya si hasta te has despeinado…

Alice alzó la mano para meterse algunos de los mechones de pelo bajo el sombrero. Se sentía algo irritada con su prima, que por lo visto era la criatura más desagradecida del mundo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, primero convenciéndola de que Jasper Whitlock no valía nada como futuro marido, luego disponiendo que el apuesto y deseable Emmett McCarthy se enamorase de ella y por último recuperando su bolso. Y eso sin mencionar siquiera las increíbles mejoras que Alice había logrado en el hogar de su prima, entre las que se contaban haber erradicado la sopa de ternera, haber convertido a María en una indudable doncella profesional y haber obligado a los niños a comportarse como es debido.

¡Y aquél era el agradecimiento que recibía por todos sus esfuerzos! ¡Que no era propio de una dama!

Por lo visto nadie reconocería ni apreciaría jamás sus muchos talentos. Así que para completar la transformación que tenía planeada para lord Malfrey (que consistía en convertirle, de un caballero con titulo pero sin un penique en un hombre de fortuna además de privilegios) tendría que avanzar con cuidadosa sutileza para que el conde no llegara nunca a averiguar que le estaba manipulando. Porque nada aborrecía más un hombre que una mujer que se entrometiera en sus asuntos. ¿Acaso no eran sus tíos un excelente ejemplo? De hecho la habían enviado a Inglaterra cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que había estado haciendo ella, entrometerse, desde la edad de cinco años.

Bueno, era la cruz que les había tocado a las personas como ella. Era muy posible que sus acciones más altruistas jamás fueran reconocidas por las personas que se habían beneficiado de ellas. Era triste pero cierto.

A pesar de todo, Alice no podía dejar que la autocompasión entrara en sus pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo tenía muchas cosas por las que estar agradecida, entre las que se incluía, por supuesto, su fortuna de cuarenta mil libras, sus dientes y constitución sana, sus tobillos excepcionalmente esbeltos y, los más importante, su talento para enderezar las cosas que se habían torcido. Porque ¿quién no soñaba con una existencia libre de desagradables dramas y catástrofes? Para eso habían nacido las personas como Alice: para esforzarse por evitar tales calamidades.

Y tenía muy clara cuál sería la primera calamidad que enderezaría en cuanto se casara: el pelo de su suegra. Si no podía convencer a una dama de que lo dejara encanecer de manera natural, por lo menos podría lograr que se pusiera una peluca con un tono menos artificial que aquel negro ébano que teñía ahora sus rizos.

¡Desde luego! A veces parecía que su trabajo no acabaría nunca. Todavía le quedaba registrar también todos los uniformes de los lacayos, porque no pensaba permitir que ni uno de ellos se marchara con una cucharilla de plata que su futura suegra había alquilado para la ocasión… y a expensas de Alice, por supuesto.

¡Por encima de su cadáver!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! En serio, me lo paso súper bien yo también con esta historia y con esta peculiar parejita de Alice y Jasper! xD<strong>

**El próximo capítulo y el siguiente les aseguro que les va a encantar! Se llevaran varias sorpresas xD ;P**

**Gracias por tooooodos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos ;)**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

-¿Pero estás segura de que quieres ir, Rossie? –preguntó Alice con lo que esperaba fuese tomado como una preocupación propia de una dama-. Porque si no te apetece, no tenemos por qué.

Rosalie bajó del carruaje con cuidado, porque iba ataviada con otro vestido de Alice, este de un color rosa muy pálido. Parecía enfada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Ally –contestó airada-. No me importa nada. Él no significa nada para mí.

Alice sintió un gran alivio, pero seguía sin estar convencida del todo.

-Porque todavía podemos alguna excusa, ¿sabes? –insistió en voz baja mientras subían por la escalinata de piedra, detrás de los señores Cullen, hasta la puerta de la mansión de Jasper Whitlock en Mayfair-. Podemos decir que no me encuentro bien y nos vamos ahora mismo a casa.

Rossie miró con desdén a su prima. Desde que se enteró de que su madre había aceptado la invitación para cenar con el capitán Whitlock, se había mostrado fría e indiferente al respecto. Pero Alice estaba convencida de que fingía.

Por lo menos hasta que las siguientes palabras de su prima la golpearon como una bofetada:

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Ally, me parece que la que tiene problemas con venir a cenar con el capitán eres tú –aseguró con tono amargo-. Porque lo que a mí, me da exactamente igual. Mis afectos son ahora de otra persona.

Alice, desconcertada en extremo, replicó:

-Perdona, Rossie, pero yo no tengo ningún problema en absoluto. Muy al contrario. Lo que pasa es que me preocupas. Al fin y al cabo antes estabas enamorada de él.

-Yo no estoy ni la mitad de enamorada de él que tú, Ally –aseveró su prima con gran malicia.

Y cuando Alice lanzó un resoplido de indignación, como era su derecho, Rosalie tuvo la sangre fría de añadir:

-Mira, una persona que odia a un hombre la mitad de lo que tú dices odiar al capitán Jasper Whitlock, es porque está enamorada. De hecho, me parece que lord Malfrey y yo nos hemos equivocado de punto a punto: No es que el capitán esté enamorado de ti, eres tú la que está enamorada de él.

Alice estaba a punto de explicarle a su prima con pelos y señales lo que pensaba de aquella absurda declaración (además de lo que pensaba de la propia Rosalie) cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa y un mayordomo en extremo competente les hizo pasar.

-Niñas, por favor no os peleéis –las amonestó la señora Esme Cullen entre dientes mientras le quitaban el chal-. Al señor Cullen y a mí nos gustaría pasar una velada agradable con el capitán Whitlock y su madre.

-No soy yo quien busca pelea –aseguró Alice, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Yo sólo me defiendo contra su hija, que me está poniendo en entredicho.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –exclamó Rossie entre susurros.

-¿Entonces cómo llamas tú acusar a una persona de estar comprometida con un hombre y enamorada de otro? –replicó Alice también entre dientes.

-¡La llamo por su nombre, lady Alice Brandon!

Por fortuna el mayordomo los anunció en ese momento, porque de no haber sido así la prima Rossie podía haber recibido un buen puñetazo. Alice estaba de verdad furiosa.

¿Y qué otra cosa esperaba? El aya de Alice le había advertido de que muy pocas personas, si es que había alguna, sabían lo que eran mejor para ellas, y que no debería esperar el agradecimiento por la amable ayuda que constantemente ofrecía. Las hormigas rojas a las que Alice había salvado atrayéndolas hacia un palo y rescatándolas así de la regadera del jardinero, se volverían para picarla a la menor oportunidad. Y el chucho al que había librado de las pedradas de los niños de la aldea la mordería incluso cuando ella intentara alimentarlo.

¡Pero que Rossie la acusara de estar enamorada de Jasper Whitlock! ¡De Jasper Whitlock nada menos! Aquello era el golpe más cruel que Alice había recibido. ¿Qué podía haber hecho ella para que su prima se formara una idea tan ridícula? Alice no había tenido nada más que desdén y malos gestos para Jasper Whitlock desde el desdichado día en que se conocieron. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando Rosalie?

El mayordomo los hizo pasar a una elegante sala de techo alto y muy espaciosa. Alice comprobó enseguida que la casa de Jasper Whitlock estaba decorada con gusto, sin duda gracias a la hermosa y digna dama que le presentaron como la señora Whitlock, la madre de Jasper. La mujer le estrechó la mano con gran afecto mientras la saludaba:

-Lady Alice, esto do un placer conocerla.

La señora Whitlock, según advirtió Alice con aprobación, había permitido que su pelo encaneciera y aquel tono plateado aumentaba considerablemente su encanto. De hecho resultaba increíble que una mujer tan sencilla y natural hubiera engendrado a un joven tan desagradable como Jasper Whitlock.

El individuo en cuestión estaba junto a la chimenea (encendida, por supuesto, porque aunque era verano llovía, como había llovido prácticamente sin parar desde la llegada de Alice) y parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo iba a estar? Era evidente de que su intención al invitar a Alice a cenar a su casa era demostrarle lo mucho que se equivocaba al menospreciarle de aquel modo. ¿Acaso no tenía un Gainsborough colgado sobre la chimenea? ¿Y no eran de porcelana de Dresden las figuras del aparador? ¡Cómo si sólo porque poseyera aquellos refinados adornos tuviera que fiarse una de su opinión sobre lord Malfrey! ¡Qué cara más dura! Alice se hubiera echado a reír, pero todavía estaba tan enfadada por los crueles comentarios de su prima que no fue capaz más que responder con monosílabos a las amables preguntas de la señora Whitlock, que se interesó por saber si le estaba gustando su vida en Londres hasta el momento.

¿Pero qué quería decir Rossie cuando la acusó de estar enamorada de Jasper Whitlock?, pensaba Alice mientras los otros bebían champán y charlaban amistosamente sobre sus temas favoritos, es decir, la India y el ejército. ¿Es que acaso no era evidente de quién estaba ella enamorada? ¿Acaso no llevaba su anillo?

Lo que pasaba era que Rossie estaba celosa. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Rossie seguía enamorada del capitán Whitlock y estaba celosa porque Alice se iba a casar con el hombre de sus sueños mientras que el hombre de los sueños de Rossie no parecía hacerle a ella caso alguno. ¡Desde luego! Ahora que lo pensaba era una situación en extremo lamentable. Pobre Rossie, todavía tan enamorada del capitán que había insultado a la persona que tan valientemente había intentado curarla de tan desafortunada enfermedad. Y pobre señor McCarthy, que estaba de verdad interesado en la señorita Cullen.

Pero sobre todo, pobre Alice, que era la que tenía que aguantar el chaparrón de la infidelidad de su prima en forma de injustas pullas.

En fin, seguro que había mártires que habían soportado cosas peores y lograron sobrevivir. La verdad es que la acusación de estar enamorada de un hombre al que no soportaba era bastante mejor a sufrir el disparo de un dardo envenenado o la picadura de una serpiente.

O eso suponía Alice.

Para cuando sonó el gong que anunciaba la cena, Alice se había animado con pensamientos de esta índole y fue capaz de unirse a la conversación, que tenía que admitir que era más animada que cualquiera que hubiera sostenido con su prometido y la madre de éste, que tenía la aburrida tendencia de no hablar de otra cosa que de personas que Alice no conocía. Y la comida, advirtió con aprobación, era exquisita y servida con elegancia, lo cual demostraba que la madre de Jasper Whitlock no era sólo una anfitriona encantadora, sino también competente con el servicio, dos talentos que rara vez iban de la mano.

"Vaya –pensó Alice divertida mientras se tragaba un bocado de sabrosa compota de fruta-. Pues menos mal que no estoy enamorada de Jasper Whitlock ni él de mí, porque no me gustaría nada casarme con él. Su casa ya es perfecta, su madre la administra de manera impecable. Y él ya tiene dinero. Vamos, que no me necesita para nada. Yo no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer en todo el día. Me da pena la mujer que acabe casándose con él. Va a estar muy aburrida".

Alice quedó todavía más convencida de ello cuando llegó el momento de que los hombres se retirasen a fuera a fumar puros y beber coñac mientras que las mujeres tomaban café en el salón. ¡La señora Whitlock incluso cotilleaba de maravilla! Por supuesto no dijo nada que pudiera considerar malicioso (era toda una dama,), pero sí mencionó a cierta joven a quien su hijo había visto en un picnic, la cual… (y aquí Alice tuvo miedo de oír hablar de su pequeña aventura con cierto ladronzuelo y miró nerviosa a Rosalie por si su prima, al reaccionar con sorpresa, traicionaba la identidad de aquella joven).

Pero resultó que no tenía por qué temer, puesto que la joven de la que hablaba la señora Whitlock era la que se había mojado la falda para que se pegara provocativamente a sus piernas. Alice se sonrojó de todos modos, sabiendo ahora que Jasper sí había visto a la escandalosa dama en el picnic de lord Malfrey e incluso había relatado la anécdota (aunque al parecer no había desvelado que Rosalie y Alice también se encontraban allí).

-La verdad es que para mí es un gran alivio –prosiguió la señora Whitlock mientras ofrecía a Alice un plato de galletas- que mi propia hija esté ya casada y con un hijo. Porque no creo que yo fuera capaz de educar a una niña en estos tiempos que corren. Aunque tú, Esme, te las arreglas muy bien. A pesar de todo no te envidio. Hoy en día las jovencitas están muy desenfrenadas, por lo menos muchas de ellas. ¡Mira que mojarse la falda a propósito! Vamos, se podría haber muerto de una pulmonía.

Alice, mordisqueando una galleta, miró con interés a la señora Whitlock. ¡Así que Jasper Whitlock tenía una hermana mayor! Una hermana de edad suficiente para estar casada y con un hijo. Era de lo más intrigante. Alice no podía imaginarse al capitán, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, con una hermana mayor. Se preguntó si la mencionada hermana le habría atormentado cuando era pequeño, como Rosalie y ella disfrutaban torturando a sus hermanos salpicándoles con agua de rosas desde las escaleras y poniéndoles lacitos en el pelo cuando estaban dormidos.

Pero Alice no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en todo eso, puesto que los hombres no tardaron en reunirse con ellas y la conversación se centró de nuevo en temas menos escabrosos. Puesto que había luna llena y acababa de llegar de Italia el catalejo nuevo que había pedido el capitán Whitlock, salieron todos a la terraza del salón, (con excepción del señor Cullen, que se había quedado dormido en la butaca junto a la chimenea), para mirar por turnos a través de la lente, aunque con la cantidad de nubes que había sólo se vislumbraba un atisbo de la luna. La humedad no tardó en llevar a las damas dentro de nuevo, pero Alice estaba resuelta a quedarse allí fuera hasta ver el mar de la serenidad, como lo había visto Rosalie, y se negó a cambiar de opinión hasta que las nubes se abrieran de nuevo.

La irritó que Jasper Whitlock se quedara fuera también…, sin duda, se dijo amargamente, para asegurarse de que no se le caía ni se le estropeaba su precioso juguete nuevo.

-Aquí no tiene que preocuparse por los ladrones –le informó Alice con sarcasmo-. Le prometo que no permitiré que nadie se lo robe.

-No –contestó el capitán con un amargo de sonrisa, visible a la luz de las velas que salía por las puertas de la terraza-. Ya me imagino que no. Aunque yo más bien temería por cualquier ladrón que se pusiera en su camino.

Alice lanzó un resoplido.

-Pues desde luego no fue eso lo que dijo el otro día.

-El otro día estaba de mal humor –admitió Jasper-. Quería pedirle perdón.

Alice, sorprendida en extremo de que Jasper Whitlock se disculpara antes ella, se limitó a alzar las cejas sin apartar la vista de la zona iluminada entre las nubes tras la cual aparecía la luna.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué estaba de tan mal humor? –dijo Jasper al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-No.

-Pues te lo voy a decir de todas maneras.

Y entonces hizo algo tan extraordinario que Alice casi tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Whitlock se acercó a las puertas de la terraza, que estaban medio abiertas, y las cerró.

Y a continuación se sacó una llave del bolsillo y la giró en la cerradura.

¡Se habían quedado los dos solos allí fuera!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Ui ui ui ui… qué tramará Jasper! Jajaja yo también me habría tenido que pellizcar si yo hubiera sido Alice xD<strong>

**PROMETO Y JURO POR EL AMOR DE JACKSON QUE MAÑANA ESTARÁ ACTUALIZADO ;P es que hoy ya no tengo más tiempo, tengo muuuuuchas cosas que hacer y no puedo más. Estoy cansada, quiero leer un poquito antes de dormir… u.u enfin, mañana lo tendrán xD ¡PROMETIDOO! =D**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><em>-Pues te lo voy a decir de todas maneras.<em>

_Y entonces hizo algo tan extraordinario que Alice casi tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Whitlock se acercó a las puertas de la terraza, que estaban medio abiertas, y las cerró._

_Y a continuación se sacó una llave del bolsillo y la giró en la cerradura._

_¡Se habían quedado los dos solos allí fuera!_

…

**CHAPTER 13**

Alice, con unos ojos como platos, preguntó sin rodeos:

-¿Está usted loco?

-Probablemente –contestó Jasper Whitlock, metiéndose la llave otra vez en el bolsillo. Aquello, supuso Alice, demostraba que no había perdido la cabeza del todo, porque en ese caso sin duda habría lanzado la llave por el balcón.

Whitlock tomó una silla de hierro forjado, la acercó hacia Alice y la secó con su pañuelo.

-Siéntese –le dijo Jasper a Alice.

Alice, muy ofendida pero intrigada sobremanera por su comportamiento, replicó con vehemencia:

-¡Desde luego que no!

-Muy bien –Jasper volvió a poner la silla en su sitio-. Y ahora me va a escuchar.

Alice se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción. A menos de que se tirase por el balcón (y era una caída de unos seis metros hasta el jardín) no tenía más remedio que escucharle. También podía haber aporreado las puertas de la terraza para alertar de su situación a los de dentro. Su tío Carlisle tal vez tuviera bastante fuerza para romper las puertas y rescatarla…, si es que se le podía despertar de la siesta.

Pero Alice estaba en cierto modo interesada en que Jasper Whitlock tenía que decirle para haber recurrido a métodos tan drásticos. ¿Acaso James y Rossie estaban en lo cierto y el capitán se había enamorado de ella? ¿Era posible? ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado Jasper Whitlock, cuando desde que se conocieron no había hecho más que enfurecerla y burlarse de ella? ¿Qué clase de hombre mostraba su amor de aquella manera?

Pero entonces, acordándose de lo que Rosalie le había dicho esa misma tarde, se le ocurrió que tal vez la gran pasión que Jasper sentía por ella era justo la razón por la que la llamara "lady Alice Victoriosa" y despreciara sus intentos de enderezar las cosas. Tal vez la acusación que su prima le había lanzado a ella (es decir, que odiaba a Jasper Whitlock con tanta pasión que sólo podía estar enamorada del), era cierta en cuanto al capitán.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Será posible?" ¡Desde luego lo parecía! ¿Se atrevería Jasper Whitlock a confesarle su amor eterno justo allí, a la luz de la luna (en fin, a la poca luz que asomaba), con la señora Whitlock y los señores Cullen en la casa? ¿La estrecharía entre sus fuertes brazos para derramar apasionados besos en su rostro?

Alice, con enorme disgusto, descubrió que la idea de que Jasper Whitlock hiciera todas aquellas cosas (confesar su amor por ella, estrecharla en sus brazos y cubrirle la cara de besos) era bastante emocionante. De hecho, sólo con pensarlo el corazón empezó a latirle mucho más deprisa de lo debido, teniendo en cuenta que estaba comprometida con otro. ¿Pero qué clase de mujer era? ¿Cómo podía antojársele tan atractiva la idea de que Jasper Whitlock la besara? ¡Pero si estaba prácticamente casada! ¡Y con otro hombre!

Pero no pudo negar que, cuando el capitán la miró con aquellos ojos grises como nubarrones y la llamó por su nombre, se le aceleró el pulso. Y cuando le pidió que se sentara, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Nada podía compararse a un hombre guapo que le diera órdenes a una… aunque no tuviera la más mínima intención de obedecer.

"¡Bueno! –pensó Alice-. Ahora va a confesar por fin la razón de que albergue tantos prejuicios absurdos contra lord Malfrey y de que haya sido tan desagradable conmigo todo este tiempo es que está loco de amor por mí y no puede soportar la idea de verme en brazos de otro hombre. ¡Qué emocionante! Voy a ser comprensiva con él, por supuesto. No quiero que se tire por el balcón porque le he roto el corazón ni nada de eso. Se podría abrir la cabeza y lo dejaría todo perdido. Y tampoco pienso mencionar las puntas de su cuello."

-Alice –comenzó Jasper.

Alice no pudo evitar pensar que era muy presuntuoso por su parte llamarla por su nombre de pila cuando ella no le había dado permiso. Pero, en fin, debía de estar tan loco de amor que no podía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo he intentado todo para convencerla de la locura d sus intenciones. Me refiero a la boda con James Witherdale. Pero sus tíos no pueden o no quieren dominarla y usted no se aviene a razones. De manera que no me deja otra opción que revelarle algo, un asunto que me juré no contar jamás a nadie y lamento decir que sólo le causará dolor… y a mí me abrirá una grave herida.

Alice lo consideró un discurso de lo más noble y digno. Sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación. Jasper Whitlock le revelaría su amor por ella, y ella por supuesto fingiría sorpresa, como si la idea de su pasión no se le hubiera pasado nunca por la cabeza. Luego le diría cortésmente que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que esperaba que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia.

-Pero la verdad es, Alice… -Jasper inclinó la cabeza y pareció incapaz de proseguir.

Alice, irritada al ver que no lo confesaba de inmediato (seguramente su tía advertiría sin tardanza el tiempo que llevaba a solas con él en la terraza, se preguntaría qué estaban haciendo e intentaría abrir las puertas), decidió acelerar un poco los acontecimientos. Le puso una mano en el brazo y con la voz más dulce que fue capaz le dijo:

-Capitán Whitlock, no necesita usted decir una palabra más. Lo sé todo.

Jasper alzó la vista y en ese momento las nubes se abrieron y un rayo de luz azulada cayó sobre la terraza, poniendo de relieve el dolor y la triste resignación que se plasmaban en el rostro del capitán.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó atónito-. ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo ha podido descubrirlo?

-Eso no importa –contestó Alice muy seria-. Lo que importa es… lo que podemos hacer al respecto.

-¿Hacer? –Jasper se pasó la mano por sus densos cabellos dorados, obligando a Alice a retirar los dedos de su brazo. Pero él apenas pareció advertirlo-. ¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando? ¿Acaso no es evidente lo que tiene que hacer al respecto?

Alice vio que el capitán estaba muy cerca de la baranda. Tendría que manejar la situación con extremo cuidado. Aunque era deliciosa la idea de que Jasper Whitlock se provocara lesiones por la pasión que sentía por ella, Alice tenía que admitir que, por mucho que aquel hombre la irritara, si se matase le echaría de menos. Ninguna otra persona la miraba con unos ojos que parecían traspasarla hasta el corazón (aunque el capitán Whitlock jamás había indicado en modo alguno que le gustase lo que allí veía).

Además, estaba segura de que la muerte de Jasper haría muchísimo daño a su madre, y la señora Whitlock era una dama muy agradable a quien Alice no quería ver sufrir.

-De verdad, Jasper –dijo, utilizando sin darse cuenta su nombre de pila y tuteándolo por primera vez-. Creo que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Estoy segura de que sólo es… un capricho pasajero.

-¿Un capricho pasajero? –Jasper se la quedó mirando como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas- ¿El hecho de que James Witherdale se case contigo sólo por dinero? A mí desde luego no me lo parece.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Se lo imaginaban?<strong>

**¿Lo ven? Juré y prometí por el amor de Jackson que hoy les daría un nuevo capitulo, y ahora vuelo a jurar que entre hoy y mañana tendrán el próximo…pero no se me acostumbren demasiado, ¿eh? xD**

**Contestación reviews ;P**

**Romy: **jajaja si que soy mala si! xD pero ala, tal y como prometí, aquí está el capi jiji Noo por favor! No me quites a Jackson plis! Moriréeeeee *dramatizando* Saludos! =D

**khatax: **jiji ala, aquí lo tienes! =D

**perlhaHale**: eso es verdad, Alice se muere de amor como todas nosotras! El siguiente capi os encantará! Ya lo veréis… *.*

**Gracias por leer!**

**Christina.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Alice, totalmente anonadada, parpadeó varias veces antes de atinar a balbucear:

-¿Q-qué?

Jasper se la quedó mirando, con sus ojos hundidos en las sombras puesto que la luna había vuelto a ocultarse tras las nubes.

-A eso te referías cuando me dijiste que lo sabías todo, ¿no? –preguntó Jasper.

-Yo… -Alice se alegró de que hubiera desaparecido la luna, porque aunque ella no podía leer la expresión del capitán, él tampoco vería que se había ruborizado.

Porque se había puesto más roja que un tomate. ¡Pero qué tonta había sido al pensar que Jasper estaba enamorado de ella! Era evidente que sólo quería insistir en el mismo tema de siempre. ¿Jasper Whitlock enamorado de ella? ¡Ni pensarlo!

Pero lo cierto es que Alice estaba no poco decepcionada…, lo cual, por supuesto, no tenía sentido alguno puesto que estaba enamorada de James. ¿Qué le importaba lo que el capitán Whitlock sintiera por ella?

-Pues claro que pensé que te referías a eso –contestó por fin, agitando la cabeza con gesto altanero-. ¿A qué otra cosa te podrías referir?

Ahora le tocó a Jasper parpadear perplejo.

-No lo sé. Pero desde luego el tema no parece importarte mucho.

-Bueno, es que no es nada nuevo –contestó ella, aliviada al ver que Whitlock no había notado su azoramiento-. Llevas diciéndome lo mismo, o cosas parecidas, desde el momento en que acepté la proposición de lord Malfrey.

-Sí, bueno… -Alice no había visto nunca tan serio al capitán-. Pues ahora pienso contarte la verdad sobre tu querido conde, una verdad que sólo unos pocos conocen. Y te pediría, por la naturaleza de lo que te voy a revelar, que me jures que jamás lo mencionarás ante nadie.

-Jurar no es propio de una dama –le recordó recatada Alice.

-Tampoco es propio de una dama atrapar rufianes y eso no pareció detenerte el otro día –señaló Whitlock.

Alice alzó la vista al cielo.

-Está bien –concedió con un suspiro-. Lo juro. –y entonces, tal vez porque estaba algo decepcionada de que el capitán no fuera a confesarle su amor eterno, añadió con bastante aspereza: Y ahora supongo que me vas a contar alguna historia chabacana sobre una mujer a la que lord Malfrey se declaró y luego rechazó al enterarse de que no tenía tanto dinero como esperaba.

-Yo la calificaría de patética, no de chabacana –le espetó Jasper-. Y no se trata de una mujer cualquiera, sino de mi hermana.

Alice le miró de inmediato a la cara.

-¿Tu… tu hermana? –repitió-. Pero…

Y de nuevo agradeció los nubarrones, puesto que ocultaban sus mejillas ardientes. ¿Su hermana? ¿La mujer de la que había hablado la señora Whitlock? ¿La que estaba casada y tenía un hijo? ¿La hermana de Jasper Whitlock y… James?

El capitán debió de leer la perplejidad en su rostro, a pesar de la falta de luz, puesto que respondió con voz muy grave:

-Sí, mi hermana Bella. Se casó con un escocés y está viviendo en Edimburgo, de lo contrario ya la habrías conocido. Es una gran belleza y estaba de lo más solicitada cuando se presentó en sociedad hace unos años.

-Yo… -Alice estaba tan estupefacta que no sabía qué decir. Lo único que atinaba a pensar era: "¡Vaya por Dios!". Ahora no habría más que lágrimas y problemas para todos los implicados.

Pero Jasper había hecho una pausa como si estuviera esperando alguna respuesta, de manera que ella murmuró:

-No lo sabía.

-No –dijo Jasper impaciente. Era evidente que no era la contestación que esperaba-. ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? Ni siquiera habías llegado todavía a Inglaterra. El caso es que Bella podía haber elegido a quien hubiera deseado, pero el que más le gustaba era el hombre con el que tú estás ahora comprometida: James Witherdale. Entonces no era lord Malfrey, porque su padre seguía vivo, igual que el mío. Eran amigos, de hecho, por lo que Bella y James pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y supongo que su compromiso era algo inevitable. Sin embargo, tres semanas antes de la boda sobrevino el desastre. Varios barcos de mi padre se perdieron en el mar debido a una serie de tormentas. Su fortuna parecía perdida. El disgusto fue demasiado para él y cayó enfermo. Nunca llegó a recuperarse del todo. De hecho murió seis meses después.

-Lo siento mucho –terció Alice, que apenas recordaba a su propio padre, porque le pareció apropiado dar el pésame.

Una vez más Jasper ignoró sus palabras.

-Mientras esto sucedía (la enfermedad de mi padre y la pérdida de los barcos), James Witherdale le dijo a mi hermana que no veía cómo iba a casarse con ella. No tendrían nada de lo que vivir, puesto que el padre de James no poseía ni un penique. Bella le sugirió que buscase un empleo, alguna ocupación. Pero los Witherdale –explicó el capitán con desdén- no pueden rebajarse a trabajar. Prefieren vivir como parásitos. De manera que James abandonó Londres y a mi hermana y no volvimos a saber de él. Es decir, hasta que apareció en el Harmony. Me pareció el colmo el atrevimiento que decidiera volver a Inglaterra en uno de mis barcos. El caso es que a la muerte de mi padre yo me hice cargo del negocio y volví a levantarlo.

Alice, que ya había oído aquella parte de la historia de labios de Rosalie, no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la modestia de Whitlock. Porque no es que se hubiera limitado a levantar el negocio de su padre, como él con tanta sencillez había descrito, sino que más bien había emprendido un negocio nuevo prácticamente desde cero, un negocio que había florecido de manera espectacular en muy poco tiempo… El mismo tiempo que lord Malfrey, si es que había que creer a Jasper, llevaba escondido de vergüenza a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Si aquello era cierto, era una acusación muy seria la que Jasper Whitlock lanzaba al prometido de Alice. Porque un compromiso roto (¡y por las razones aducidas!) no era algo que pudiera olvidarse sin más. No era de extrañar que James no se hubiera atrevido a poner el pie en Inglaterra durante tantos años.

Pero aunque Alice se compadecía muchísimo de la señorita Whitlock, que sin duda se vio más humillada de lo que cabía imaginar y además con el corazón partido, lo cierto es que no podía pasarse por alto el hecho de que para James tampoco tenía que haber resultado fácil la situación. ¿Qué culpa tenía él, viéndose incapaz de ganarse la vida, pretendía casarse por dinero?

A pesar de todo, si lo que el capitán decía era verdad (y Alice no veía qué razones podía tener para mentir al respecto, sabiendo que era muy fácil comprobar una cosa así), el comportamiento de lord Malfrey había sido inexcusable. Porque aunque Alice había aprendido casi todo lo que sabía del amor gracias a su aya, de sus tíos había aprendido algo incluso más fundamental: la importancia del honor. Y una persona de honor aceptaba con elegancia la derrota y recibía sus heridas como un hombre. Tal vez lord Malfrey hubiera hecho lo más sensato al huir a la India y abandonar a su prometida, puesto que sin dinero ni amor (porque quedaba claro por su comportamiento que el conde no podía haber amado a la hermana de Jasper), ¿cómo podía sobrevivir aquel matrimonio? Pero a pesar de todo, había sido muy poco honorable. Un jugador tiene que aceptar riesgos, y si esos riesgos no dan sus frutos, entonces tiene que aceptar la derrota.

Pero lord Malfrey no había aceptado la derrota como un hombre, sino que había huido. Y eso para Alice, era mucho más grave que su pretensión de casarse por dinero.

Pero naturalmente no podía confesar aquello en voz alta. Ahora veía que había cometido un terrible error al acceder casarse con lord Malfrey. Pero sería muy poco honorable admitirlo delante de nadie antes de dar al conde la posibilidad de defenderse de los cargos.

¡Y de todas formas Alice jamás lo admitiría ante un hombre como Jasper Whitlock!

De manera que, disimulando su orgullo herido y cierta mortificación (a ninguna joven le gusta saber que el hombre al que creía enamorado de ella desea casarse sólo por dinero, ni siquiera cuando la joven sospechaba algo similar desde hacía tiempo pero consideraba que el asunto no tenía demasiada importancia), Alice se volvió hacia el capitán.

-Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado. Me alegra saber que el dolor de tu hermana no perduró demasiado y que ahora es feliz. –luego se enderezó y señaló las puertas de la terraza-. ¿Y ahora tendrías la amabilidad de abrir? Porque, si es posible, me gustaría volver a entrar.

El capitán Whitlock, que durante su apasionado discurso sobre su hermana se había acercado mucho a Alice, la miró con expresión tan atónita como si ella le hubiera sugerido que anduviera descalzo por un pasillo de ascuas ardientes.

-Alice –dijo con voz algo estrangulada-. Yo jamás tendría la arrogancia de decirte lo que tienes que hacer…

Alice no pudo evitar una carcajada incrédula. El capitán no le hizo caso.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió-, te suplico que consideres con mucho cuidado si deberías o no casarte con el conde. Witherdale no es… en fin, no es un hombre bueno. Y aunque tú y yo hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias –y aquí el capitán clavó la mirada en sus ojos-, estoy convencido de que, en general, tu interferencia en extremo impertinente en los asuntos de los demás surge de un deseo genuino de hacer el bien.

Alice abrió la boca para protestar que "interferencia" no era en modo alguno la palabra correcta para designar sus amables esfuerzos por mejorar la vida de sus amigos y parientes…

…Pero se olvidó de todo lo que iba a decir al notar que el capitán Whitlock le había agarrado la mano. Cuando vio sus finos dedos entre los de él, mucho más grandes, se quedó por alguna razón sin aliento.

Lo cual era del todo ridículo, por supuesto, porque ella no admiraba al capitán Jasper Whitlock, ni mucho menos estaba interesada en él. De hecho pensaba de él ni más mínimo en lo que él pensaba de ella: lo consideraba un grosero entrometido. Solo que él, en lugar de interferir en los asuntos de los menos afortunados, parecía decidido a interferir constantemente en su vida.

Ésa fue la razón, la única razón, por la que en el momento en el que el capitán Whitlock le apretó la mano, a ella comenzó a latirle el pulso de manera errática. Y por eso también le costaba respirar. ¡Cómo podía aquel hombre ser tan descarado! Y aquellos ojos grises parecían escrutarle el rostro, absorbiendo el más mínimo detalle que la luna iluminaba (porque, por supuesto, la luna tenía que salir justo entonces, en el momento más inoportuno). ¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién se creía Jasper Whitlock que era?

-Sería una lástima –prosiguió el capitán, agarrando con firmeza la mano que Alice intentaba en vano zafar de entre sus dedos. Claro que él pareció no advertirlo… o tal vez no le importase-, una verdadera lástima –enfatizó- que te unieras a un hombre que ni una sola vez en la vida ha considerado hacer nada por el bien de nadie que no sea él mismo.

Alice se vio atraída hipnóticamente hacia Jasper Whitlock, en contra de toda razón y con absoluto horror, como si sus ojos fueran la luna y ella la marea. Era de todo punto ilógico, pero real, y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Sus rostros casi se tocaban. Mientras se miraban, el cuerpo de Alice pareció oscilar para llenar el estrecho hueco entre ellos, algo que su aya habría reprobado sobremanera.

Pero no parecía capaz de dominarse, aunque aquello desafiaba toda lógica. ¡Si ni siquiera le gustaba Jasper Whitlock! Bueno, es cierto que era bastante guapo, a pesar de su aspecto sombrío inquietante. ¡Pero esos cuellos de camisa! ¡Y esa bocaza! (por no mencionar las impertinencias que solían salir de ellas). ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera atraído por una persona así?

¿Pero y él? Porque Jasper Whitlock había dejado muy claro que Alice ni siquiera le caía bien. Claro que tampoco le había soltado la mano para retroceder asqueado cuando ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia él. De hecho, él mismo se inclinaba también, tan incapaz como ella de dominarse…

Y entonces sucedió lo peor que podía suceder. Jasper Whitlock se inclinó tanto que su boca se pegó con la de Alice.

Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se estaban besando. Estaba besando a Jasper Whitlock, el último hombre de la Tierra cuyos labios habría querido tocar. ¡Se estaban besando! Y con mucha pasión, además. Jasper le había soltado la mano para agarrarle los brazos, como temeroso de que Alice se inclinara tanto que los hiciera caer por el balcón si él no lo impedía.

¡Y ella tampoco se quedó atrás! Sus dedos se aferraron como con voluntad propia a la nuca del capitán, aunque Alice no habría logrado determinar cómo habían llegado hasta allí, a menos que se los hubiera guiado Jasper…, algo de lo que era perfectamente capaz.

Pero era de lo más extraño, lo delicioso que era sentir allí sus dedos. Y todavía más raro lo delicioso que era sentir la boca de Jasper sobre la suya. Lo cual, por supuesto, era de todo punto ridículo, porque Alice odiaba a Jasper Whitlock. Le odiaba con pasión y, además, estaba comprometida con otro… aunque gracias a los descubrimientos de aquella noche, ya no estaba muy segura de cuánto duraría el compromiso.

Tal vez porque odiaba tanto a Jasper Whitlock era tan emocionante besarle. Porque el amor y el odio eran emociones muy intensas, de manera que era natural que ambas provocaran reacciones muy intensas. Alice amaba a lord Malfrey, o por lo menos le gustaba bastante, de manera que era muy agradable que la besara. ¿Por qué entonces no iba a provocar una sensación similar el beso de una persona a la que procesaba unos sentimientos igualmente intensos, si no más?

Claro que Alice dudaba que el beso de una persona odiada tuviera que desencadenar otra cosa que no fueran sentimientos de repulsa. Y lo más curioso era que los besos de Jasper Whitlock no le desagradaban en absoluto. **(N.A.: ¿y a quien no le agradan? *.*)**

"¡Ay Dios mío!" por primera vez desde que dejó la India, Alice echó de menos a su aya, que sin duda le habría podido aclarar aquel inquietante misterio, habría sabido explicar de manera satisfactoria por qué, aunque Alice odiaba a Jasper Whitlock, el contacto con sus labios le aceleraba tanto el corazón que le parecía que iba a explotar. Su corazón jamás había latido tan deprisa cuando lord Malfrey la besaba, ¡y eso que era su prometido! Alice tenía la sensación de que aquello estaba pero que muy mal…

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuando Jasper separó los labios de los suyos y pronunció su nombre con una voz tan rota que no parecía la suya, Alice tiró de él y le besó todavía con más pasión que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Más tarde se estremecería al pensar lo que hubiera sucedido de haber permanecido allí a solas. Era posible que él se hubiera declarado y que ella (¡menuda tontería!) hubiera aceptado.

Por fortuna, alguien intentó abrir las puertas de la terraza y, al oír el traqueteo, los dos se separaron de un brinco, Alice con las mejillas de color escarlata y Jasper con un rizo dorado sobre un ojo.

-¿Ally? –llamó Rosalie, tirando del pomo de la puerta-. ¿Estáis todavía ahí fuera? ¿Por qué no se abre la puerta? ¿Se ha atascado?

Jasper, con una compostura que Alice envidió, se sacó la llave del bolsillo.

-Sí –dijo el capitán Whitlock, con una voz mucho más firme de lo que Alice hubiera sido capaz-. A veces se atasca cuando llueve. –Y después de clavarle una última mirada penetrante, y para Alice inescrutable, Jasper metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-Ah –exclamó, sonriendo bajo la luz que se derramaba desde el salón. Era el hombre más guapo que Alice había visto en su vida-. Ya está. Lady Alice, ¿quiere usted entrar?

Alice absolutamente incapaz de mirar a nadie a la cara (y mucho menos aún al hombre al que acababa de besar), se precipitó dentro, donde su tía la reprendió de inmediato, a causa del rubor de sus mejillas, de haber pillado un resfriado allí fuera y la conminó a meterse en la cama con un calentador en cuanto volvieran a casa… Una perspectiva que a Alice no le desagradó en absoluto, puesto que su cama parecía ahora el único lugar de Londres donde estaría a salvo de las incongruencias de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? <strong>

**¿No querían beso? ¡Pues ala! ¡Aquí lo tienen! Que tierno, que dulce… :D**

**¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Les puedo asegurar que ahora empieza lo bueno, si es que aun puede mejorar más xD si hasta ahora les ha gustado, creo que a partir de ahora les gustará aun más! =)**

**Perdón por la N.A. de antes, es que no pude evitarlo :P.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Besos y hasta pronto,**

**Christina.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

Alice se encontraba ante el espejo en el dormitorio que compartía con Rosalie, retorciéndose con cuidado en mechón de pelo en torno a cada dedo índice para luego examinar los resultados. No era lo ideal, claro, pero se tendría que conformar. No tenía tiempo para que María viniera con las tenacillas.

-¡Ay! –Rosalie se dio la vuelta en la cama, todavía en bata y con el pelo recogido con un montón de tiras de colores-. ¡Ay, Ally, esto tienes que oírlo! No puede ser más romántico.

Y antes de que Alice pudiera replicar que ya estaba más que harta de romanticismos, Rosalie se puso a leer en voz alta una parte de la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana del señor McCarthy.

-"Tus labios –leyó- son como las cerezas que besa el sol. Tu piel, la crema más pura. Tu pelo es dorado como la miel y tu voz, un sueño orquestal…"

-Qué bonito –dijo Alice educadamente, y se abstuvo a preguntar qué era un sueño orquestal.

-Es un poeta con mucho talento, ¿no te parece? –Rosalie giró de nuevo para ponerse boca arriba y, estirando el brazo con la carta del señor McCarthy, admiró de lejos su caligrafía-. Le he dicho que debería escribir un libro. Un libro de poesía. Me lo podría dedicar. ¿N has soñado siempre con que te dediquen un libro de poemas, Ally?

Alice, dejando por fin sus rizos, eligió uno de sus mejores sombreros, aunque no el mejor. Con un vistazo a la ventana supo que llovía a cántaros (menuda novedad) y no iba a estropear su mejor sombrero bajo aquel diluvio.

-Sí –contestó, sin haber oído la pregunta.

-Pero supongo que tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad de que te pase, ¿no Ally? –Rosalie miró con picardía a su prima-. Estoy segura de que lord Malfrey no escribe poesía. No es tan intelectual como Emmett ni mucho menos, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo Alice distraída-. ¿Has visto mi paraguas, Rossie? ¿O me lo dejé abajo?

-No lo sé. ¿De verdad tienes que salir, Ally? Ten en cuenta de que anoche parecías a punto de morirte. Y además, ¿adónde vas, con el día que hace?

-Tengo una cita –replicó Alice lacónica-. Con lord Malfrey.

-¿Con lord Malfrey? Pues podrías quedar en otro momento. –Rosalie miró hacia la ventana con gesto elocuente-. No vale la pena salir con la que está cayendo.

-Sí que vale la pena –aseveró Alice mientras se ponía los guantes-. Te lo aseguro.

-Creo que estás siendo ridícula. Seguro que lord Malfrey lo entendería si le mandaras una nota diciendo que le verás más tarde, cuando deje de llover. Sólo faltaría tener la nariz como un pimiento el día de tu boda, y como sigas así, es lo menos que te puede pasar.- En ese momento llamarón a la puerta-. Adelante.

María entró en la habitación e hizo una reverencia, tal como Alice le había enseñado.

-Perdóneme, señorita –le dijo a Rosalie con gran respeto-, pero el capitán Whitlock está abajo y desea tener unas palabras con lady Alice.

Alice, sin detenerse un instante, se metió en el bolso un pañuelo y varias horquillas.

-Dile al capitán que no estoy en casa.

Rosalie dejó su carta y miró con curiosidad a su prima.

-¿El capitán Whitlock? ¿Tan temprano y con el tiempo que hace? Ally, debe de ser algo importante para que haya salido con esta lluvia. No puedes esquivarle.

-Dile al capitán Whitlock que no estoy –le repitió Alice a María-. Y que no sabes cuando volveré.

María hizo otra reverencia y fue a retirarse, pero Rosalie la detuvo.

-Quédate, María –Se incorporó y se volvió hacia su prima-. Ally, piensa con la cabeza. No puedes decir que no estás en casa. Estás a punto de salir. ¿Y si te ve?

-Me da igual. María, dile que estoy en la cama con dolor de cabeza.

Esta vez Rosalie no trató de detener a la doncella, que cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir en lugar de dar un portazo, como era su costumbre hasta que Alice se la hizo olvidar.

-¡Ally! –exclamó Rosalie-. ¡Estás siendo muy grosera con el pobre capitán Whitlock! Incluso más grosera de lo habitual. ¿Es que anoche dijo algo que te enfadara?

-No –contestó Alice, recogiendo su chal.

-¿Es que… es que te insultó?

-No –dijo Alice, mientras se ponía la capa.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres verle?

Alice, por supuesto, no podía contarle a su prima la verdad: que sabía perfectamente porqué había ido el capitán Whitlock a verla tan temprano y con lo que llovía. De hecho ya le había enviado con el primer correo de la mañana una nota que contenía tres palabras, tres palabras que la estremecieron hasta el fondo de su ser. Alice se había apresurado a arrugar el papel para esconderlo debajo de la fuente de beicon.

_**Tenemos que hablar.**_

_**Suyo,**_

_** J. Whitlock**_

A Alice no le sorprendió comprobar que su caligrafía era exactamente como él: atrevida y autoritaria.

Bueno, pues si el capitán pensaba que ella era como un miembro de su tripulación y cumpliría mansamente sus órdenes, se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa. No sabía por qué le había besado como le besó el día anterior (se había pasado en vela casi toda la noche intentarlo dilucidarlo), pero era un misterio que por ella podía quedarse sin resolver para siempre. No pensaba hablar con el capitán del asunto bajo ningún concepto, ni circunstancia… Ni con el capitán ni con nadie, de hecho.

-Porque voy a llegar tarde –contestó Alice a la pregunta de Rosalie-. Adiós.

Y antes de que su prima pudiera añadir otra palabra, salió a toda prisa de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras de servicio, puesto que tenía sentido decirle al capitán que estaba en la cama con dolor de cabeza para luego encontrárselo en la escalera principal.

Pero mientras bajaba a la carrera, no fue con Jasper Whitlock con quien estuvo a punto de tropezarse, sino con la segunda hija de los Cullen, su prima Lillian, que estaba sentada en el rellano llorando con un sentimiento que hubiera avergonzado a cualquier actriz shakesperiana.

"Vaya por Dios", pensó Alice alzando la vista al techo. ¿Es que nunca terminaría su trabajo con aquella familia? ¿Acaso tendría que pasarse la vida yendo de un Cullen a otro para rescatarlo de una crisis detrás de otra?

Alice se agachó en el rellano con un suspiro.

-A ver, Lillian, deja de llorar y cuéntame qué te pasa. No tengo mucho tiempo porque me espera un carruaje, así que intenta ser breve.

Lillian lanzó un hipido y se enjugó la nariz con el dorso de la mano, ante lo cual Alice sacó de su bolso un pañuelo limpio para ofrecérselo.

-¡Ay, prima Ally! Es que… estoy segura de que yo nunca voy a encontrar a mi amor verdadero.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero si sólo tienes catorce años. Te queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Y si… y si no llego a conocerlo? –insistió Lillian, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Y si mi auténtico amor es Mike Newton? La semana pasada le dije a Mike Newton que sus dientes me recordaban a … ¡a un cementerio!

Alice alzó de nuevo la vista al techo.

-Bueno, no fuiste muy amable con él. ¿Pero cómo…?

-¡Ay, pues no sé! –exclamó Lillian exasperada-. Tiene los dientes torcidos en todas las direcciones, como lápidas, sólo que dentro de su boca.

Alice asintió.

-Bueno, sí. Creo que no es muy probable que el señor Newton vaya a pensar bien de ti después de haberle hecho semejante observación. De todas formas, también es muy poco probable de que Mike Newton sea tu auténtico amor. Y aunque lo fuera, todavía te quedan muchos años antes de que se te pueda calificar de solterona y la situación sea desesperada. Y es posible que entre tanto el señor Newton se haya olvidado de tu desafortunado comentario.

-Prima Ally –insistió Lillian dando hipidos-, si llego a cumplir los diecisiete o los dieciocho…, bueno, si llego a la edad de Rossie, y todavía no he encontrado a mi amor verdadero, ¿me lo buscarás tú, igual que hiciste con Rossie? ¡Por favor dime que sí! Me quitarías un gran peso de encima.

Alice le prometió solemnemente que así lo haría. Lillian se animó de inmediato, se enjuagó los ojos y se marchó. Alice se enderezó la falda y siguió bajando por las escaleras. Pero de nuevo vio bloqueado el paso un poco más abajo del rellano. ¡Y esta vez era el mismísimo Jasper Whitlock!

Era evidente que el capitán llevaba ahí algún tiempo, habiendo anticipado su huido, y había oído toda la conversación entre Alice y Lillian.

-Mike Newton –informó con tono seco, bloqueando con sus anchos hombros la angosta escalera- tendrá algún día una finca en Devonshire y una pensión de cinco mil libras al año. Por todo esto, creo que Lillian debería aprender a pasar por alto lo de sus dientes.

Alice se llevó tal sobresalto al ver allí a Jasper Whitlock que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no perder el pie. El corazón se le subió a la garganta y necesitó apoyarse en las paredes de ambos lados de la escalera para no caerse.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la tardanza chicas, es que estoy hasta arriba de exámenes. Siento dejarlo aquí, pero mañana subo la resta que ahora tengo que estudiar ;)<strong>

**Gracias, saludos,**

**Christina.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><em>Alice se llevó tal sobresalto al ver allí a Jasper Whitlock que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no perder el pie. El corazón se le subió a la garganta y necesitó apoyarse en las paredes de ambos lados de la escalera para no caerse.<em>

**CHAPTER 16**

-¡Tú! Exclamó, loca de rabia… o por lo menos eso se dijo. Porque sólo podía ser rabia, una rabia iracunda, lo que le hacía temblar tanto las rodillas y arder la cara-. ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Por qué no estás en el salón, dónde te dejó María?

-¿Querías que esperase en el salón como un idiota mientras tú salías por la puerta trasera? –Jasper Whitlock esbozó una sonrisa que a Alice se le antojó de lo más insolente-. De eso nada. Vamos a ver, ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Y adónde crees que vas con esta lluvia?

Alice, furiosa al ver que tendría que hablar con él antes de haber tenido tiempo de preparar mentalmente la confrontación (de hecho se había pasado toda la noche preparándose mentalmente para una confrontación con otra persona), le espetó:

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! No tengo por qué contarte nada. Tú no eres mi dueño. Y ahora apártate de mi camino.

Jasper pareció encontrar su furia en extremo divertida, lo cual no hizo, por supuesto, sino avivarla.

-Jamás se me ocurriría interponerme en el camino de una abejita laboriosa como tú –replicó con una carcajada-. Estoy seguro de que te encaminas a realizar alguna otra acción benéfica. ¿Otra doncella, tal vez, que necesita encontrar…? ¿Cómo dijo Lillian…? Su amor verdadero, ¿no es eso?

Alice, un escalón más arriba de él, ardía por dentro de rabia. Estaba tan furiosa que no sabía ni qué decir.

-Pobre abejita –prosiguió Jasper-. Primero Rosalie, ahora Lillian. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a tu amor verdadero estando tan ocupada en ayudar a los demás a encontrar el suyo?

Alice no era por naturaleza una criatura violenta. Pero había aguantado todo lo que era capaz, y aquel comentario insidioso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Pero cómo podía…? ¿Cómo podía Whitlock mostrarse tan displicente, después de lo que le había contado acerca de lord Malfrey la noche anterior?

De manera que le puso las manos en el pecho y le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Luego, mientras el capitán intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. Alice pasó por delante de él y bajó las escaleras a la carrera ignorando sus gritos de: "¡Alice!"

Se arrellanó en el asiento de cuero, pero no podía relajarse. ¿Cómo se iba a relajar, conociendo la odiosa tarea que la esperaba? Estaba en extremo molesta con Jasper Whitlock, porque se las había arreglado para destruir cualquier atisbo de calma que poseyera antes de tropezarse con él en las escaleras. ¿Pero qué tenía aquel hombre que la descomponía tanto? Jamás había conocido a nadie que fuera tan capaz de despertar lo peor que había en ella.

Bueno, no pensaría más en Jasper Whitlock. De momento tenía problemas más acuciantes, y el primero era que ya estaban llegando a la casa en la que lord Malfrey y su madre alquilaban habitaciones para la temporada.

Alice respiró hondo y se retorció los rizos por última vez con los dedos enguantados. No le hacía ninguna gracia lo que la esperaba. Pero cabía la posibilidad (siempre cabía una posibilidad) de que el capitán Whitlock hubiera subestimado al conde… o incluso de que James hubiera aprendido la lección y hubiera marchado durante el tiempo que pasó en el extranjero. A lo mejor la explicación era que no amaba a Bella Whitlock en aquel entonces. A lo mejor…

El cochero se detuvo con brusquedad y el lacayo de los Cullen abrió la puerta de Alice y la protegió con el paraguas mientras ella bajaba y hasta que llegó a la puerta.

Lord Malfrey estaba en casa, tal como había prometido cuando Alice le envió un mensaje la misma mañana. Incluso la estaba esperando en el saloncito alquilado que compartía con su madre. Lady Malfrey, sin embargo, no estaba allí, para alivio de Alice. Por lo visto todavía estaba durmiendo. La lluvia le producía migraña, según le informó James.

Alice dijo que lamentaba oírlo, declinó el ofrecimiento de una bebida caliente para protegerse del frío matutino y se quedó un momento inmóvil en su silla, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Fuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros. En el salón, con su decoración algo ostentosa, lord Malfrey parecía tan atento como siempre. Le alabó los rizos, a pesar de que estaban bastante lacios, en el mejor de los casos, debido a la lluvia.

Por fin, después de mirarlo un rato preguntándose cómo demonios podía haber considerado guapo a Jasper Whitlock, cuando James Witherdale era claramente un espécimen superior, Alice hizo acopio de valor y comenzó:

-Me temo que he recibido muy malas noticias, milord.

Lord Malfrey, que tocaba una cancioncilla en el pianoforte del salón, no pareció preocuparse.

-¿Ah sí, amor mío? No me digas que tu vestido de novia no está listo. Ya te dije que fueras a madame Dessange's. Brown's es escandalosamente caro y jamás tiene nada listo a tiempo.

-No se trata del vestido de novia –aclaró Alice mirándose las manos, que tenía en el regazo-. Son mis tíos. He recibido una carta de sus abogados y contiene…en fin, lamento decir que contiene malas noticias.

Lord Malfrey alzó la vista bruscamente del teclado, con una expresión penetrante en sus ojos azules.

-¿Les ha pasado algo a los Cullen? –Luego, con algo menos de apremio añadió: Ah, te refieres a los hermanos de tu madre, ¿no? Se me había olvidado.

Alice dio un respingo. Aquella ansiedad por parte de lord Malfrey por saber si alguno de sus tíos se iba a morir pronto (posiblemente dejándole otra herencia) no era buena señal. Además, su padre era el que tenía el título y fortuna. Sus tíos no contaban más que con sus pensiones militares.

Lord Malfrey, al darse cuenta, se mostró de nuevo indiferente y comenzó a tocar otra canción, aunque no muy bien.

-Mis tíos están bien –prosiguió Alice algo irritada. ¡Desde luego! Aquello no iba ni mucho menos como ella tenía pensado. Tal vez no se mostraba como era necesario. Ay, lo que habría dado por tener la capacidad de su prima Lillian para echarse a llorar de la manera más dramática en cualquier momento-. Lo que pasa es que… que ha habido un terrible error.

-¿Un error? -Lord Malfrey pulsó unas cuantas teclas, parecía estar tocando una versión de una cancioncilla popular-. ¿Qué clase de error?

-Pues un error muy grave. Verás, los abogados acaban de descubrir que en el testamento de mi padre había una cláusula.

Lord Malfrey alzó la cabeza.

-¿Una cláusula? ¿Qué cláusula?

-Pues una cláusula bastante tonta, la verdad. Verás, es que mi padre tenía conmigo una actitud muy protectora, ya desde pequeña y… en fin, el caso es que antes de morir insertó una cláusula en el testamento según la cual me dejaba toda su fortuna..., pero con la condición de que no me casara antes de cumplir los veintiún años.

La tapa del pianoforte cayó sobre las teclas, por fortuna evitando los dedos del conde, aunque sólo por un milímetro. Él no pareció darse cuenta, sin embargo. Se había quedado inmóvil en el taburete, mirando fijamente a Alice. Todo el color había huido de su rostro.

A Alice se le cayó el alma a los pies, porque aquello desde luego no era buena señal.

"En fin qué se le va a hacer" pensó. No debería haberse sorprendido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo están? ¿Qué pasará? Soy mala eh… ;D No tardaré mucho en actualizar, tranquilas xD<strong>

**Gracias a: SweetAlice13, Romy92, PerlhaHale y Alice Maggio-Whitlock por sus fantásticos reviews! os quiero chicas ;D **

**Besos,**

**Christina**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

Alice se había pasado toda la noche en vela ensayando lo que pensaba decirle a lord Malfrey. No había podido evitar fantasear sobre la respuesta del conde. En sus fantasías, cuando le confesaba a lord Malfrey que no heredaría la fortuna a menos que permaneciera soltera hasta los veintiún años, él, con una viril carcajada, respondía que lo entendía perfectamente y que esperaría el tiempo necesario.

Y todo salía bien.

Pero por lo visto los acontecimientos iban a ser muy distintos en la vida real.

Alice jamás había olvidado una historia que su aya le contaba por la noche , cuando era niña. Trataba de un maharajá que deseaba estar seguro de que la mujer con la que se casaría le querría por sí mismo y no por su dinero, de manera que mandó construir una chabola lejos de su palacio. Y cuando se encontró con una doncella atractiva que no sabía de su enorme riqueza y le creía sólo un pobre pescador (se habían conocido pescando a la orilla del río), no hizo nada para sacarla de su engaño. Se casó con ella y se la llevó a su choza. La novia, sin saber que el hombre al que había jurado amar era en realidad un maharajá, fue feliz en la chabola y dio a su marido seis hijos antes de que él, convencido de que su amor era auténtico, le diera la noticia de que en realidad no era un pescador sino el hombre más rico de toda la India. La respuesta de la mujer no se hizo esperar: se puso a pegarle en la cabeza con una sartén (por lo menos según el aya de Alice). Se enfurecía al pensar en los años que habían estado sufriendo penurias mientras que su marido tenía millones de libras en oro. Pero por fin se le pasó el enfado y se fue con su marido y sus hijos al palacio, donde resultó ser una reina misericordiosa y compasiva. Y todos vivieron felices durante muchos, muchos, muchos años.

Si lord Malfrey hubiera respondido a las noticias de Alice igual que la doncella del río, diciendo que el dinero no importaba y que podían esperar cinco años hasta que ella heredara su fortuna, o bien casarse de inmediato y ser pobres pero felices el resto de sus días, entonces ella estaba dispuesta, a diferencia del maharajá, a revelar de inmediato que todavía tenía las cuarenta mil libras y que podían pasarse los siguientes cincuenta años hartándose de champán y helado sin llegar a conocer nunca una sola dificultad económica. Alice sólo quería saber que él la quería un poco. Sólo un poco.

Pero quedaba claro que lord Malfrey no la quería en absoluto y que no iba a proponer ninguna de las dos opciones (la de esperar o la de casarse de inmediato y ser pobres). No. Lord Malfrey se había puesto muy pálido y tenía el mismo aspecto que sus tíos cuando uno de ellos le daba al otro un puñetazo en el estómago durante una discusión.

-¿Veintiún años? –repitió el conde sin resuello-. ¿Qué no te puedes casar hasta cumplir los veintiún años? Pero eso es… ¡Eso es dentro de cinco años!

-Sí –contestó Alice apesadumbrada. No por los cinco años, sino por la expresión de lord Malfrey, que no era muy alentadora-. Cinco años es mucho tiempo. Pero si dos personas se aman… ¿qué son cinco años, o incluso diez?

Lord Malfrey, sin embargo, no parecía contemplar el asunto desde un punto de vista tan romántico. Se levantó del pianoforte con tal brusquedad que el taburete se cayó. Él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Se puso a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, mesándose el pelo con los dedos. A decir verdad, era la viva imagen de un hombre endemoniado.

-¿Y cómo es posible que no te hayas enterado antes? –preguntaba una y otra vez-. ¿Cómo han podido ocultarte esto tus tíos? Es… es… ¡es un crimen!

-Sí, es muy desafortunado –se limitó a replicar ella.

-¡Desafortunado! ¡Es ridículo! –De pronto se detuvo para mirarla-. ¿Es que tu padre era un sádico?

Alice, que ya había averiguado todo lo que necesitaba saber, recogió su bolso.

-No, que yo sepa. Supongo que quería evitar que cayera presa de algún hombre que quisiera casarse conmigo sólo por mi fortuna.

Lord Malfrey lanzó una amarga carcajada.

-¡Pues sí! ¿ésa es la manera de evitarlo!

Alice se levantó y , mientras desabrochaba los botones de su guante izquierdo, no pudo evitar añadir:

-¿Sabes James? Mucha gente que cuenta todavía con menos dinero que nosotros se casa y es feliz.

El conde la miró con cara de pasmo.

-¿Quién? Nadie que yo conozca.

-No, me imagino. En realidad nadie que tú conozcas se gana la vida trabajando, ¿no es así? –Aunque sabía que aquélla era una causa perdida, todavía quiso añadir-: Mi tío Carlisle nos habría ayudado. Te habría dado un empleo en su empresa naviera.

Lord Malfrey la miraba cada vez más incrédulo.

-¿Trabajar? ¿Yo? Alice, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿A ti te parece que estoy hecho para ganarme la vida trabajando? ¡Y en una empresa naviera! –añadió con un escalofrío-. Las únicas carreras apropiadas para un hombre de mi rango son la iglesia y las leyes, y ambas requieren una odiosa cantidad de estudio. Y ya sabes que no me van demasiado los libros.

-No, eso es verdad. –Alice se quitó el guante y el anillo de esmeralda que él le había regalado. Se preguntó un instante cómo iría a pagarlo el conde, puesto que ahora estaba bastante segura de que la historia aquella de los retratos familiares era falsa y que James había comprado el anillo a crédito, pensando que ya lo pagaría con el dinero de su esposa una vez casados-. Bueno, pues esto es una despedida, James. ¿O debería de decir lord Malfrey?

Él la miró aturdido el anillo que Alice dejó en la mesita junto a su silla. No negó que aquello era el final de su relación. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir que lo sentía. Alice se preguntó si habría sido algo más educado con la hermana de Jasper Whitlock. En cierto modo le sorprendió que Jasper no se hubiera arrojado sobre él con un atizador, pero probablemente el conde se marcharía de la ciudad antes de que el capitán Whitlock tuviera ocasión de vengarse.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada? –preguntó lord Malfrey con tono lastimero-. ¿No hay manera de…? No sé, ¿no podrías dialogar con ellos?

-¿Con los abogados de mi padre, quieres decir? –Alice se lo quedó mirando inexpresiva mientras se ponía el guante-. ¿Y sobre qué vamos a dialogar?

-¡Sobre el testamento! ¡El testamento de tu padre! Tiene que haber una forma de evitar esa cláusula, ¿no?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró en la sala lady Malfrey, con un gorro de encaje blanco y una fantástica bata con plumas de marabú, por lo menos dos tallas más pequeña de lo que correspondía a sus formas rechonchas.

-¿Qué cláusula? –preguntó, sosteniendo junto a su sien lo que parecía un vaso de agua con hielo-. Buenos días lady Alice, y perdone que me haya levantado tan tarde. Tengo una migraña espantosa. ¡Cómo odio esta lluvia! ¿Qué cláusula cariño?

Mientras la viuda se dejaba caer en la silla que Alice acababa de dejar, su hijo explotó:

-Mamá, Alice ha averiguado algo espantoso. En el testamento de su padre hay una cláusula según la cual ella perderá toda su fortuna si se casa antes de cumplir los veintiún años.

Lady Malfrey clavó sus ojos azules en la ex prometida de su hijo, unos ojos que, según veía ahora Alice, no reflejaban buen humor, sino una taimada malicia.

-¿Pero esto qué es? –preguntó la señora, alzando cada vez más la voz, tanto en volumen como en timbre-. ¿Qué no te puedes casar antes de cumplir los veintiún años? ¡Pero si para eso faltan cinco años!

Alice tuvo que abstenerse a comentar que, para ser personas que profesaban tan poco amor por los libros, las dotes matemáticas tanto de la madre como del hijo eran ejemplares.

-Así es –se limitó a contestar.

-¿Y ha esperado hasta ahora para decírnoslo? –gritó la viuda-. ¿Ahora que ya están las invitaciones en el grabador?

-No se preocupe por eso. Esta misma mañana le he enviado una nota al grabador.

-Pues menos mal. –lady Malfrey clavó su maliciosa mirada en Alice, con expresión cada vez más suspicaz-. Un momento. ¿Dice que le envió una nota al grabador esta mañana? ¿Pero cuándo averiguó usted lo de la cláusula de testamento de su padre? Apenas son las nueve y media de la mañana. ¿Qué abogados abren las oficinas a estas horas tan intempestivas?

Alice sonrió.

-Es usted muy perspicaz, señora –Luego se volvió hacia lord Malfrey-. Mi querido James, no puedo seguir con esta pantomima. No hay ninguna cláusula. Le he mentido. Mi fortuna sigue siendo mía, como lo ha sido siempre.

Lord Malfrey se la quedó mirando un instante. Luego una expresión de enorme felicidad se extendió por su rostro.

-¡Era una broma! –parecía a punto de estallar de alegría y alivio-. ¡Una broma! ¡Ay, Ally! ¡Cómo eres!

Pero lady Malfrey estaba mirando el anillo de compromiso de esmeralda que yacía en la mesita.

-¿Una broma? –repitió, clavando una mirada penetrante en Alice-. No era ninguna broma. ¿No es así, lady Alice?

-No, señora, no era ninguna broma.

Alice no sabía cómo podía permanecer delante de ellos tan erguida, porque le temblaban las rodillas y estaba tan decepcionada que tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Pero más fuerte que todo eso era la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma. No podía creer que la hubieran engañado tan fácilmente. Porque en el fondo Alice había pensado que Jasper Whitlock se equivocaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! pobrecita Alice...qué decepción se habrá llevado... si es que donde esté un Jasper que se quiten todos los James xD<strong>

**Lo sé, lo sé, éste no es buen sitio para terminar el capi, pero mañana lo continuo, aunque no falta mucho trozo. Pero es que estoy mentalmente agotada de esta semana y necesito reposar xD pero mañana lo tendrán, lo JURO POR EL AMOR DE JACKSON! xD aix. Me estoy volviendo loca..**

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D muaaaak**

**Sin nada más que decir, besos…**

**Christina.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

_Porque en el fondo había pensado que Jasper Whitlock se equivocaba_ y que James Witherdale la quería, que la había querido desde el primer momento en que la vio, tal como él aseguró aquella noche en la cubierta del Harmony a la luz de la luna, cuando se le declaró. En el fondo Alice creía que el conde habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, incluso trabajar. Averiguar que James Witherdale no la quería en absoluto era el golpe más duro que había recibido en su vida, peor incluso que perder a sus padres, puesto que apenas los recordaba.

Pero era mejor, mucho mejor, haberlo sabido antes de la boda, y no después. Ahora estaba abochornada, era cierto. Pero por otra parte había salido más o menos ilesa de la situación. Si hubiera descubierto la verdadera personalidad de lord Malfrey después de la boda… habría quedado atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor.

Por lo menos ahora era libre. Podía salir de aquella casa y casarse con quien quisiera.

Sólo que… ¿con quién se iba a casar? El único hombre que le había acelerado el corazón como lord Malfrey era alguien a quien Alice despreciaba con todo su ser…

Aparte de ser el hombre a quien tenía que agradecer su actual estado de absoluta desdicha.

-Yo esperaba, lord Malfrey, que no sólo le importase mi fortuna, sino que además me quisiera usted por lo menos un poco –declaró Alice, con la voz algo trémula. Se sentí tan herida en su dignidad que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, aunque, gracias a Dios, no había llegado a derramar ni una lágrima-. Pero ahora veo que mis esperanzas eran infundadas. Por favor, le ruego que considere terminado nuestro compromiso y no intente ponerse en contacto conmigo nunca más. Espero que comprenda que prefiero salir sola sin aguardar a su criado. Buenos días.

Alice se dio media vuelta, pero por desgracia no lo suficiente para escapar a la apasionada súplica de lord Malfrey; que le rogaba le concediera una segunda oportunidad, que por supuesto que la quería, pero que se había quedado tan conmocionado con la noticia del testamento que no se había expresado como pretendía. Tampoco se marchó Alice a tiempo de ignorar el desmayo de lady Malfrey.

Y, siendo como era, Alice fue incapaz de marcharse dejando sin ayuda a una criatura tan necesitada. De manera que en lugar de salir de allí con una expresión gélida, como pretendía, corrió a buscar a la doncella de la viuda y se quedó al lado de la señora, frotándole las muñecas y acercándole un frasco de amoníaco hasta que llegó una sirvienta de aspecto más bien desganado. Por desdicha aquello significó también que Alice se vio obligada a escuchar durante mucho tiempo las disculpas de lord Malfrey. Fueron unas disculpas elocuentes y apasionadas, pero no disuadieron a Alice, una vez que la madre del joven recuperó la conciencia, de repetir su despedida y marcharse con toda la premura posible.

Sólo cuando por fin se vio sentada en el carruaje de los Cullen, Alice se dio permiso para llorar…

Pero ahora que por fin estaba dispuesta, vio que no podía. Aunque le dolía la garganta, tenía los ojos secos del todo. Volvió a casa aturdida, sin estar comprometida, sin sentirse querida, incapaz de llorar y ardiendo por dentro. Fue muy desafortunado para el capitán Whitlock ser él precisamente la primera persona con la que se encontró Alice nada más llegar en la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con grosería al ver que el capitán se acercaba por el pasillo con Edward y Charlotte montados sobre su espalda con unas plumas de pavo real en las manos a modo de fustas **(N.A.: qué tierno, ¿no creéis? ;D)**-. ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

-Creo que te lo había dejado muy claro –contestó Jasper con una sonrisa que otras jóvenes deberían de encontrar encantadora, supuso Alice, pero que a ella sólo el resultaba insufriblemente pícara-. Tenemos que hablar, lady Alice Victoriosa.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Alice podía aguantar muchas cosas (el mal tiempo, os rizos caídos en su pelo, incluso el hombre al que había consagrado en corazón la traicionara), pero de ninguna manera podía soportar que la llamaran "lady Alice Victoriosa" ese día, precisamente ése día.

De manera que, con un prolongado y sentido gemido, pasó como una exhalación junto al capitán Whitlock y sus sorprendidos primos, y subió a la carrera las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde dejó a Rosalie pasmada al meterse bajo las mantas de su cama y negarse a salir de allí en todo el día, a pesar de las continuas súplicas de Rosalie, la señora Cullen, María o incluso Lillian, que trajo la mala noticia de que lord Malfrey estaba abajo y deseaba hablar con ella.

Sólo entonces Alice, que todavía no se había quitado el sombrero, alzó la cabeza y les contó la desdichada verdad: que se había cancelado su boda con el conde y que les agradecería a todos que la dejaran sola el resto del día.

Los Cullen, conmocionados pero comprensivos, obedecieron. Alice se quedó sólo con María, que se quedó rondándola y preguntándole si podía llevarle algo. Algún helado o alguna revista como el _Lady's Journal_, que según María confesó a la cocinera, serían las cosas que a ella le apetecerían si su hombre la hubiera abandonado.

Lord Malfrey fue despedido con miradas de gran suspicacia y desconfianza, puesto que los Cullen no sabían que había sido su sobrina, y no el conde, la responsable de romper el compromiso.

El capitán Whitlock fue el único que no se mostró sorprendido cuando Lillian, muy agitada y contenta (puesto que le encantaban las historias tristes de corazones rotos, sobre todo las que tenían como protagonistas a sus parientes), le comunicó la noticia. Whitlock se limitó a decir que esperaba que lady Alice se sintiera mejor al día siguiente y que ya volvería entonces para verla. Luego se marchó silbando, ante la enorme desaprobación de Lillian, a pesar de la lluvia, la solemnidad de la ocasión y el hecho de que no era nada propio de que un caballero silbara.

De hecho, según Lillian informó más tarde a su hermana, era una suerte de que Rosalie hubiera trasladado sus afectos del capitán Whitlock al señor McCarthy, porque el tío Jasper parecía bastante insensible… Un comentario con el que Rosalie, a la luz de los acontecimientos, se vio obligada a coincidir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! Mañana sigo con la historia xD<strong>

**Siento mucho la tardanza de "MI VIDA SIN TI", y les ruego a mis lectoras que me tengan paciencia, que actualizaré cuando pueda. Les prometo que no voy a abandonar NUNCA NINGUNA de mis historias. Lo juroooooo ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

Después de tan ignominiosa ruptura de su compromiso con lord Malfrey, Alice tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pasarse en la cama la semana entera, y nadie se lo hubiera reprochado. Cualquier joven que hubiera sufrido una ruptura semejante por cualquier razón era digna de lástima, tanto si fue ella la que rompió el compromiso como si no, y no había una sola dama en Londres que no hubiera comprendido que Alice se retirara discretamente del escenario social durante el resto de la temporada.

Pero Alice tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para pasarse más de veinticuatro horas regodeándose en su propio dolor. Al fin y al cabo tenía que cancelar los planes de boda, además de coordinar el romance entre Rosalie y Emmett McCarthy. Y luego estaban los niños Cullen. Gracias a que los había pillado a tan tierna edad, todavía podría moldearlos para no hacer de ellos respetables ciudadanos de la Commonwealth. A Lillian había que enseñarle que los dramas estaban muy bien en su momento y lugar, pero que su lugar se circunscribía al aula de la escuela. Y el joven Edward seguía agarrando por la cabeza a los animales de compañía de la casa, y muchas veces también a su hermano pequeño, un hábito del que Alice estaba decidida a curarle.

La señora Cullen, Esme, aunque ella misma no lo supiera, necesitaba ayuda para llevar bien la casa y, bajo la cuidadosa tutela que Alice había ejercido desde su llegada el señor Cullen había comenzado a decir cosas, además de gruñir, cuando se reunían a comer. Alice estaba segura de que sólo faltaban unos días para llegar a pronunciar una frase completa sobre algo que no fuera la comida. Rendirse ahora sería catastrófico como las inundaciones que barrían a veces las aldeas indias cerca de las que ella se había criado, matando a cientos de personas y dejando sin hogar a otras tantas.

No podía renunciar a ninguno de esos proyectos en una etapa tan crucial, de manera que al día siguiente se levantó de la cama con los ojos todavía secos, porque ni siquiera en plena noche, cuando le sobrevino como una cuchillada la súbita idea de que ya no estaba comprometida y que tendría que empezar todo de nuevo si quería casarse algún día, fue capaz de derramar una lágrima.

Sin embargo se negó a preocuparse por su aparente frialdad. La pérdida de lord Malfrey, se dijo, había sido tan perturbadora que ni siquiera podía llorar. No, era evidente que en el fondo de su ser su corazón lloraba sangre…

Pero se guardó aquella pintoresca imagen para sus adentros, no quería que Lillian la oyera o intentase emplearla cuando volviera a darle por quejarse vehemente de que no había encontrado el amor verdadero.

Alice tenía otras cosas que resolver, además de los Cullen y la cancelación de los planes de boda. Había cierto capitán de barco, muy pesado, que insistía en acudir a la casa para verla. La mañana siguiente a su triste separación de lord Malfrey, Alice había escrito una rápida carta al capitán Jasper Whitlock en respuesta a la que había recibido de él el día anterior. Su nota era casi tan breve como la de Jasper:

_No hay nada de que hablar. Tenga la amabilidad de dejarme en paz._

_Suya,_

No se imaginaba qué parte de la frase "tenga la amabilidad de dejarme en paz" no entendía Jasper Whitlock, pero era evidente que aquellas palabras le sonaban a chino, puesto que poco después de recibir la carta se presentó en la casa y se negó a marcharse, según contó la señora Cullen muy agitada, hasta que viera a lady Alice.

-Ya sé que no estás de humor para recibir visitas, Ally –le dijo su tía Esme.

Alice estaba sentada en el escritorio de su tía, escribiendo cartas al banco, porque aunque lord Malfrey la había utilizado, también era verdad que ella había sido tan tonta como para acceder a casarse con él, de manera que le pareció justo pagar algunos gastos, como el picnic, puesto que al fin y al cabo la señora Malfrey no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un canalla. De manera que dando instrucciones a sus agentes para que enviaran cheques que cubrieran cualquier factura que los Witherdale hubieran recibido en nombre de ella. lo único que Alice no pensaba pagar era el anillo. Aquello había sido una locura de James y tenía que pagarlo él,… al igual que en lo sucesivo y para siempre ella tendría que pagar por haber concebido la idea de casarse con él.

-Pero –prosiguió la señora Cullen- el capitán Whitlock es… bueno es como de la familia. Y parece de lo más…

Aquí la buena señora miró a su hija mayor, pero al ver que Rosalie estaba mordisqueando el extremo de su pluma (estaba absorta respondiendo una carta del señor McCarthy e intentaba dar con una palabra que rimara con adorable y que no fuera deplorable), decidió que podía continuar.

-Bueno, parece ansioso de verte. ¿No podrías asomarte un momento para decirle que estás bien? Porque asegura que no se marchará hasta que haya hablado contigo. Y ayer pasó aquí siete horas…

Alice dejó su pluma y se levantó con un suspiro.

-Muy bien, tía Esme –contestó irritada en extremo. No tenía ni idea de lo que se traía el capitán entre manos, pero suponía que tendría algo que ver con aquel beso (aquel beso espantoso, terrible,…maravilloso) que ella había intentado olvidar aunque sin mucho éxito. Si lord Malfrey la hubiera besado alguna vez así, a ella no le habría importado ni un poco que se casara con ella sólo por dinero, mientras siguiera besándola de aquella manera con frecuencia.

Pero había sido el odioso Jasper Whitlock, y no el conde quien la besó con tanta pasión y desenfreno que cada vez que se acordaba la invadía el desasosiego.

Alice se encaminó hacia el salón, dónde el capitán la esperaba.

Lo encontró haciendo oscilar los brazos como un gorila delante de los más pequeños de la familia y profiriendo lo que él debía de imaginar que eran ruidos simiescos. Su audiencia le miraba embelesada, con los ojos como platos hasta que uno de los niños vio a Alice.

-¡Mira prima Ally! .gritó-. ¡El tío Jasper es un mono!

-Desde luego que sí.

Jasper se enderezó sin ni siquiera mostrarse avergonzado y echó a su público. Los niños se marcharon con amarga desilusión al ver que el espectáculo se había terminado.

Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, Jasper Whitlock se estiró la chaqueta, aunque tampoco le sirvió de nada porque las puntas de los cuellos seguían donde siempre, al menos seis centímetros más abajo que las de cualquier otro caballero inglés, y sin molestarse con cortesías sociales del tipo "buenos días" o "lady Alice es usted una visión de hermosura", fue directo al grano:

-Bien, ¿es verdad? ¿Le has dado calabazas?

Alice alzó la vista al techo. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir constantemente unos pretendientes tan poco apropiados? O sólo estaban interesados en su dinero o no tenían ni idea del comportamiento apropiado en un ser humano racional.

-Si con esa grosera pregunta quieres saber si he cancelado mi compromiso con lord Malfrey, la respuesta es sí.

Alice cio horrorizada que una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción se extendía por el rostro del capitán, de manera que se apresuró a añadir:

-Y te ruego que no pienses ni por un momento que mi decisión haya tenido que ver con nada de lo que dijeras o hicieras la otra noche. Sencillamente he tenido la ocasión de observar que el conde no era tan… tan honorable como yo esperaba.

-Has tenido la ocasión de observar. –Por desdicha Jasper Whitlock seguía sonriendo-. ¿Y cómo surgió esa ocasión, si no es mucho preguntar?

-No es asunto tuyo –declaró Alice muy seria, aunque su corazón empezaba a brincar de una manera muy poco satisfactoria. Jasper Whitlock era la última persona de la tierra que debía saber la verdad. Por nada de mundo podía enterarse de la maniobra con la que había engañado a su prometido para que mostrara su verdadero carácter. ¿Por qué le resultaba imposible mantener un aire de femenino refinamiento cuando estaba con aquel hombre?

-Baste decir que la ocasión surgió –prosiguió-. Y ahora que lord Malfrey ha desaparecido de mi vida, no tienes razón alguna para importunarme. Espero que… bueno, que te vayas a molestar a otra pobre heredera con la que el conde se comprometa-. Alice dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta. Luego la abrió para que Jasper saliera-. Buenos días capitán.

Pero el capitán Whitlock no dio ni un solo paso. Estaba junto a las ventanas del salón. El sol se filtraba tímidamente por los cristales, reflejando mechas doradas en el rubio cabello del capitán, que sonreía sin intenciones de marcharse.

-Así que ya no tengo razones para importunarte, ¿no es así? –preguntó alzando una ceja-. ¿Eso es lo que crees de verdad, abejita?

Furiosa al ver que una de las doncellas, que estaba bruñendo uno de los postes de la escalera, había oído al capitán llamarla "abejita" y además parecía muy sorprendida ante aquella impertinencia, Alice cerró de un portazo y se giró hacia el capitán con ojos llameantes y las mejillas ardiendo.

-¡Vamos a ver! –exclamó entre dientes-. ¡Ya he hecho lo que querías! Me he librado de él. He abandonado al hombre que amaba porque me dijiste que era un canalla y resulta que esta vez tenías razón. Pero eso no significa de ninguna de las maneras, que esté dispuesta a aceptar las atenciones de una persona como tú.

A Jasper no le causó ninguna impresión este discurso. De hecho ni siquiera dio muestras de haberlo oído.

-Tú no le amabas –declaró con absoluta seguridad.

-¡Desde luego que sí! –exclamó Alice, dando una patada en el suelo como hacía Edward cuando quería repetir el postre y Alice no se lo permitía.

-No, no le amabas –insistió Jasper negando con la cabeza-. Te sentías atraída hacia él porque Witherdale te necesitaba y tu no puedes resistirte a nadie necesitado. Pero eso no es amor.

Alice parpadeando como si hubiera una bofetada, recordó cómo se había pasado la noche despierta pensando en el conde. ¿Era posible que el capitán Whitlock tuviera razón? ¿Era posible que jamás hubiera amado a James? A lo mejor por eso no había derramado ni una lágrima.

Pero antes que tuviera ocasión de pensarlo, el capitán atravesó la habitación hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora –dijo mirándola a los ojos- es encontrar a alguien que no te necesite y casarte con él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡hola! Como prometí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Mañana sigooooo xD en el próximo capi se hará una revelación que les agradará muuucho ;D<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muuuy feliz xD**

**Seguramente mañana también publicaré un One-Shot que hice hace bastante tiempo de Alice y Jasper (obviamente) que seguro que les agradará…aunque sea un poquito jiji ;P**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

_-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora –dijo mirándola a los ojos- es encontrar a alguien que no te necesite y casarte con él._

Alice prestaba más atención de la que querría a la boca de Jasper Whitlock, a pocos centímetros de la suya. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de ella e intentó no pensar en otra cosa que en su indignación por la impertinencia del capitán.

-Y dime, te lo ruego –inquirió, mirando fijamente el retrato que había en la pared justo detrás de la cabeza de Jasper-, ¿para qué iba a hacer yo eso?

-Todo el mundo a tu alrededor necesita algo de ti –explicó él-. Tu tía necesita tu ayuda para gobernar a su indisciplinada prole y su cocinera incompetente; tu prima Rosalie te necesita para navegar por las procelosas aguas de su vida amorosa; tu tío te necesita para no llegar a convertirse en un autómata gruñón; los lacayos de Londres te necesitan para evitar acabar en galeras. ¿No sería una alivio, señorita Abeja, si después de una larga jornada de revolotear por ahí ayudando a la gente pudieras llegar a casa donde te esperase alguien que no necesitara de ti nada en absoluto?

Alice se lo quedó mirando, incapaz de entender qué estaba tratando de decir el capitán exactamente. Casi parecía… -no, no era posible-. Pero casi parecía que se estuviera declarando.

Claro que era imposible, en primer lugar porque no había luna, en segundo lugar ni siquiera la estaba tocando, y en tercer lugar todavía no había expresado nada parecido a un sentimiento romántico, como "Alice, no puedo vivir sin ti", o "si no puedo tenerte me volveré loco", y por último, ¡se trataba de Jasper Whitlock! Y Jasper Whitlock jamás le pediría que se casara con él. ¡De ninguna manera! Pero si se pasaba el día burlándose de ella, llamándola "señorita Abeja" y riéndose de sus serios esfuerzos por mejorar la vida de los demás.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que hasta hacía muy poco Alice estaba prometida al hombre que le había roto el corazón a su hermana.

-No…

Alice, tal vez por primera vez en toda su vida, se quedó sin palabras. No sabía cómo responder a la poco ortodoxa proposición de capitán… ¡si es que era una proposición! Porque todavía no estaba del todo segura.

-No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo contigo –se limitó a responder, sintiéndose confusa-. No… no creo que fuera un alivio en absoluto. –Y al pensar en la casa de Jasper Whitlock, tan bien equipada; en su madre, tan competente e inteligente, y en los sirvientes que tenían, todos de categoría (dudaba de que hubieran servido en aquella casa caldo de ternera ni una sola vez en su vida), añadió con vehemencia-: De hecho creo que sería aburrido. ¡Aburridísimo!

-¿Aburrido?

¡Y ahora sí que la estaba tocando! Le había agarrado la mano. ¡Y ni Alice ni Jasper llevaban guantes! Notó los callos en los dedos del capitán. Puesto que era un hombre que se ganaba la vida trabajando, a pesar de que ahora se dedicaba más a los aspectos administrativos de su negocio que a tirar de las jarcias y manejar las velas, era lógico que Jasper tuviera callos. Lord Malfrey no tenía, por descontado, porque siempre llevaba guantes cuando montaba a caballo o se entregaba a cualquier otra actividad deportiva, como la esgrima.

Por alguna razón al notar los callos de Jasper Whitlock el corazón de Alice se aceleró todavía más en su pecho.

-Yo no creo que resultara aburrido en absoluto –dijo el capitán en un tono de voz que ella no le había oído jamás. Se dio cuenta, mientras los dedos de él se entrelazaban con los suyos, que era una voz desprovista de burla o cualquier atisbo de desdén o malicia. "¡Vaya!" –pensó algo sorprendida-. ¡Está hablando en serio!

-De hecho –prosiguió el capitán con el mismo tono serio y profundo-, yo creo que te resultaría muy emocionante estar casada con alguien que no necesita, sino que sólo… te desea.

Y al pronunciar la última palabra Jasper tiró suavemente de su mano y Alice se encontró de nuevo, en contra de toda lógica, en sus brazos. ¿Cómo demonios podía suceder aquello otra vez, cuando e había jurado con la mayor firmeza que jamás volvería a permitirlo?

Pero había sucedido. El capitán unió sus labios a los de Alice y ella no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada, a no ser que le diera una patada en la espinilla, y saliera corriendo, algo que, una vez que sus labios se tocaron, le resultó del todo imposible. Porque el contacto con su boca era algo muy agradable… o más bien nada agradable. Algo distinto a lo agradable…

¿Pero por qué le pasaba aquello? Acababa de escapar de un buen enredo. No podía embarcarse en otro tan pronto.

¡Pero era tan magnífico sentir los labios del capitán sobre los suyos! Al notar sus brazos en torno de ella se sentía a salvo, segura, se sentía protegida y… sí, no se podía negar… se sentía deseada. No necesitada, sino deseada, una sensación que le era tan lejana como… bueno, la pobreza. ¡Jasper Whitlock la deseaba! No la necesitaba. ¿Qué demonios podía necesitar un hombre como él de una chica, aunque fuera una chica con opiniones tan firmes como las de ella sobre la altura a la que uno debía de llevar las puntas del cuello?

No, Jasper la deseaba. Y Alice comenzaba a convencerse de que aquello era mucho mejor que sentirse necesitada. Sólo que…

Sólo que en realidad Whitlock no se había declarado. No había dicho nada como: "Alice, luz de mi corazón, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" En absoluto. Lo único que había dicho era algo sobre "alguien", pero no había especificado en absoluto si ese "alguien" era él. Y lo que era más… ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla en el salón de sus tíos sin ni siquiera haberse declarado primero como era debido?

Alice tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su dominio de sí misma (porque Jasper Whitlock la besara era lo más emocionante que le había pasado desde… bueno, desde la última vez que Jasper Whitlock la besó) para ponerle las manos en el pecho y darle un empujón con todas sus fuerzas.

Jasper retrocedió tambaleándose y casi se estrelló contra la colección de pájaros disecados que la señora Cullen guardaba en varias campanas de vidrio junto al pianoforte. Pero el capitán recuperó el equilibrio justo a tiempo, con una expresión tan perpleja que casi daba risa.

-¿Pero qué…? –exclamó-. Alice, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo –replicó ella, sin hacer caso de los enloquecidos latidos de su corazón y el hormigueo que sentía en los labios después del apasionado beso de Jasper-. Vienes a mi casa, burlándote de mí e insultándome…

-¿Insultándote? –gritó Jasper, más perplejo que nunca-. Alice, no seas idiota. ¡Yo quiero casarme contigo!

-¿Pues menuda forma de demostrarlo! Me llamas idiota y "abejita"…¡y delante de la doncella, nada menos!

-Eres una idiota si crees que cuando te llamo "abejita" te estoy insultando –declaró Jasper con firmeza.

-¡Pues no se puede decir que sea un cumplido!

Pero en lugar de responder furioso, Jasper dijo en tono muy razonable:

-Alice, te lo advierto. Más vale que dejes de discutir y aceptes mi proposición ahora mismo, porque no pienso volver a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

-¡Pero si no me lo has pedido nunca! –gritó ella-. Lo único que me has dicho es que sería emocionante para mí casarme con "alguien" que me deseara en lugar de necesitarme. Y me gustaría añadir que no fuiste nada específico en cuanto a quién podría ser ese "alguien".

-¿Y a quién crees que me refería? –Al ver que Alice se quedaba callada, mirando con los brazos cruzados hacia un rincón con expresión pétrea, el capitán añadió-: ¡Por Dios, Alice! No pienso empezar a encomiar tus virtudes ni a ponerme a balbucear sobre lo digno que soy de ti, si es lo que estás esperando. Ya recibiste una vez una proposición así y mira cómo ha terminado.

Alice se volvió furiosa hacia él.

-¡Muchas gracias por recordármelo! –chilló-. ¡Y ahora, fuera!

El apuesto rostro de Jasper Whitlock se vio oscurecido un instante por una expresión de disgusto y exasperación. En unos segundos estaba en el recibidor, recogiendo el sombrero y los guantes que le tendía Newton, el mayordomo, que fingía no haber notado nada raro entre Alice y su invitado.

-¿Sabes, Alice? –dijo el capitán antes de marcharse-. Tal vez te interese saber que hay una persona que necesita desesperadamente tu ayuda…, alguien que necesita que le dirijan la vida mucho más que Rosalie o tu querido conde.

Alice, pensando que se refería a algún huérfano que había encontrado en los muelles, le miró parpadeando con ojos como platos, olvidando al instante sus desavenencias.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó-. ¿Quién es?

-¡Tú! –le espetó el capitán, marchándose con un portazo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaa! Les agrado o que? xD<strong>

**Hasta pronto!**

**Christina.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

Alice se negó a admitir que le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo sucedido entre ella y el capitán Whitlock esa mañana en el salón. Jasper Whitlock no era más que un bribón grosero, insolente y engreído, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le convenía y que de ninguna manera merecía la madre paciente y competente que tenía. Lady Alice no podía menos que suspirar por aquella pobre dama. La señora Whitlock tendría que cargar con su insoportable hijo el resto de su vida. Porque Alice no creía que hubiera en todo Londres muchacha alguna que sintiera el más mínimo interés en casarse con él. ¡Y ella menos que nadie! Y eso que era la persona que peor suerte había sufrido esa temporada, debido a su ruptura con lord Malfrey.

Pero por fortuna para ella, el consenso general entre ls damas de Londres era que la única hija del duque de Brandon todavía era digna de tener pretendientes, puesto que era a la vez rica y de un atractivo aceptable, a pesar de su cuestionable ruptura con el conde de Malfrey y su tendencia a criticar al servicio en casa de su anfitriona.

De todas formas, a pesar de la cantidad de madres ansiosas que empujaban a sus hijos en dirección a Alice, ella permaneció tercamente sola, al menos durante los primeros días después de la ruptura con lord Malfrey y la pelea con Jasper Whitlock. De hecho había comenzado a albergar la fantasía de que jamás llegaría a casarse. En lugar de eso, decidió, que abriría un hospital sólo para los huérfanos e indigentes, donde podría ayudar a la multitud de personas con sus problemas tanto médicos como románticos. ¡Estaría atareada de la mañana a la noche ayudando a la gente! Alice no podía imaginar una existencia más placentera.

Pero la realidad vino a interrumpir sus sueños particulares, y una semana despues de su desagradable encuentro con Jasper Whitlock (que fiel a su palabra, no había vuelto a mencionar el matrimonio ni había intentado besarla de nuevo, lo cual era de lo más decepcionante), Alice recibió una nota del infame lord Malfrey. Esta nota, a diferencia de las muchas otras que había enviado desde que Alice rompiera el compromiso, no contenía apasionadas súplicas de que le diera otra oportunidad.

Esta vez lord Malfrey le pedía que hicieran un intercambio de las cartas que se habían enviado, para recuperar cada uno las suyas. Puesto que era un procedimiento habitual en cualquier ruptura, Alice accedió, aunque le molestó que lord Malfrey insistiera en que hicieran el intercambio en persona. James aducía que lo que le había trascrito en el transcurso de su relación (cartas y poemas que sin duda habría copiado de otros autores con más talento que él, Alice estaba segura) eran tan personales que no se atrevía a confiárselas a un criado y mucho menos a la oficina de correos. No, debían verse en persona.

A Alice aquello se le antojaba irritante en extremo. No tenía tiempo de andar concertando reuniones clandestinas para intercambiar cartas con antiguos pretendientes. Porque a la estela de su propio compromiso: el de su prima Rosalie con el maravilloso señor McCarthy.

La señora Cullen no cabía en sí de alegría, y ni siquiera el tío Carlisle había gruñido ni una sola vez al respecto e incluso llegó a decir que era una noticia magnífica. Rosalie era del todo incapaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el vestido de novia y sus futuros hijos, aunque Lillian no mostraba ni mucho menos el mismo entusiasmo y recordaba con frecuencia a su hermana que no se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones porque ¡mira cómo había resultado el compromiso de la prima Ally!

En medio de todo aquello, era una verdadera pesadez tener que salir para intercambiar lo que para ella eran un montón de cartas estúpidas. Pero se dijo que no había otro remedio, de manera que una semana después de romper con el conde quedó con él en Hyde Park a las cinco en punto, de hecho en el mismísimo lugar donde se había celebrado aquel infortunado picnic. A Alice le pareció sensato elegir un lugar público que a la vez no llamara la atención (porque ella sabia, a pesar de que sólo llevaba viviendo allí un mes, que en Londres los rumores se extendían como la pólvora).

Por desgracia no había podido tomar prestado el carruaje de los Cullen para acudir a su cita, puesto que Rosalie y Esme lo necesitaban para acudir a madame Dessange's, que era la encargada de confeccionar el vestido de novia. Así pues, tuvo que utilizar un coche de alquiler. Sólo cuando despidió al cochero una vez llegada a su destino, comenzó a albergar dudas con respecto a su misión, debido a que el cielo había cobrado un aspecto más amenazador que de costumbre. Con la mala suerte que tenía, seguro que estallaba una tormenta cuando ella estaba al raso.

Claro que también tenía un lado positivo: a lo mejor con la lluvia se corría toda la tinta de las cartas que James y ella llevaban, y así no tendría que temer la perspectiva de ver las tonterías que ella misma había escrito publicadas en el Times o alguna otra embarazosa publicación.

Lord Malfrey no había llegado a tiempo. También es verdad que cuando estaban prometidos no había sido nunca puntual. Un ominoso trueno estalló en el cielo y comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia. Alice aguardó bajo un enorme castaño, observando cómo todo el mundo corría en busca de refugio.

Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida, dispuesta a alquilar otro carruaje para que la llevara a su casa (si es que había algún carruaje disponible con aquella lluvia, cosa que dudaba mucho), cuando apareció por fin lord Malfrey sobre un caballo tordo.

Para ese entonces, sin embargo, se habían abierto los cielos y caía tal aguacero que ni siquiera el recio paraguas de Alice lograba contenerlo. Lord Malfrey se refugió bajo él mientras su pobre montura se empapaba.

-¡No deberíamos estar bajo un árbol! –gritó-. Puede caer un rayo.

En ese mismo instante un relámpago iluminó el cielo seguido del estruendo de un trueno. Alice, que sabia que el clima era algo que no podía controlar (todavía) salió corriendo con lord Malfrey de debajo del árbol. Ya tenía el bajo del vestido manchado de barro y los rizos totalmente deshechos.

-Mis cartas, por favor –gritó no obstante. Lord Malfrey la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Tengo que alejarte de esta tormenta –contestó, mirando en torno a él, como si esperase que apareciera de pronto Noé con su arca, pensó Alice con desdén-. ¿Dónde está tu carruaje?

-No tengo carruaje.

La lluvia caía ahora de lado y el paraguas ofrecía una exigua protección contra su asalto. Alice tenía la falda tan pegada a las piernas como aquella joven del picnic… aunque no a propósito. La lluvia era muy fría y hacía viento. A Alice le castañeaban los dientes.

-He venido en un coche de alquiler. Deme mis cartas, por favor.

Lord Malfrey recorrió Park Lane con la vista (o al menos lo que pudo ver de él bajo aquel chaparrón).

-No se ve ningún coche de alquiler. Y no puedo dejarte así. Ven.

Salió de debajo del paraguas y montó de nuevo.

-Ven, Alice. Agárrame la mano y pon el pie en el estribo.

Alice, horrorizada ante la idea de unirse a lord Malfrey en la silla (o en ningún otro sitio), se negó.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Alice –insistió James, con el pelo pegado a la cara-, no pienso dejarte sola en esta tormenta. Si quisieras ser sensata una vez en tu vida, podríamos estar secos en casa en un momento.

Alice no le habría obedecido por nada del mundo de no ser porque en ese mismo instante una violenta ráfaga de viento le arrancó el paraguas de las manos. Se lo quedó mirando hasta que desapareció volando de la vista. Sólo hicieron falta un par de segundo sin la parca de protección del paraguas para que quedara empapada hasta los huesos.

-Bueno –accedió derrotada mientras estallaba otro relámpago-. Está bien.

Colocó el pie en el estribo y con la ayuda de lord Malfrey subió a la silla.

Alice no hubiera calificado el recorrido por el parque de agradable ni de memorable, con la excepción de la incomodidad extrema que sentía: la lluvia le acribillaba la cara, el caballo mojado apestaba, el brazo de lord Malfrey en torno a ella le producía una vergüenza espantosa. Cuando pudo desmontar fue tal alivio que sintió que apenas le importaba dónde estaba, siempre que fuera a resguardo de la lluvia y lejos de James.

Pero por fin, después de subir la escalinata, una doncella les abrió la puerta y Alice se dio cuenta consternada de que lord Malfrey no la había llevado a su casa, sino a la de él.

-¡Pero esta no es la casa de los Cullen! –exclamó irritada. Estaba en el recibidor, chorreando agua, mientras la doncella se esforzaba por volver a cerrar la puerta en contra del viento.

-Mi casa estaba más cerca –contestó James, escurriendo los faldones de su chaqueta.

Alice no conocía bien Londres de manera que no supo si James decía la verdad. Pero lo cierto es que estaba tan mojada y tenía tanto frío que tampoco le importaba mucho. A pesar de todo, cuando un instante después apareció lady Malfrey, tan seca y tan calentita, Alice comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber prestado más atención.

-¡Pero queridos! –exclamó la viuda al verlos allí chorreando-. ¡Pobrecitos míos! Lauren os preparará un té enseguida. Lady Alice, venga usted conmigo. Tiene que ponerse ropa seca si no quiere morirse de una pulmonía.

Alice, que no podía imaginar una situación peor ni más bochornosa (verse obligada a refugiarse en casa del hombre cuya declaración había aceptado para luego romper su compromiso apenas un mes después), siguió mansamente a la viuda, maldiciendo el día en que accedió a acudir a aquel desafortunado encuentro. ¿Es que nunca dejaba de llover en Inglaterra?¿Es que nunca sería capaz de presentarse ante los demás con el aspecto distinguido que le hubiera gustado?

¿Y por qué precisamente ese día se le había ocurrido ponerse un vestido blanco, que a buen seguro quedaría estropeado sin remedio con tanto barró?

La madre de James la acompañó no a su propia habitación, donde tal vez hubiera un fuego encendido, sino a otro dormitorio donde le dio instrucciones de desvestirse y le ofreció una manta y toallas. Lady Malfrey le explicó que tenderían su ropa delante de la chimenea de la cocina hasta que se secara. Mientras tanto podía quedarse en aquella sala, donde le llevarían un té caliente y un coñac.

Alice no quería un té caliente y un coñac. ¡Sólo quería irse a su casa!

Pero puesto que no se iba a ir a casa con la ropa chorreando, ni mucho menos con ropa seca perteneciente a la madre del hombre con el que había estado prometida, hizo lo que le pedían. Se quedó en ropa interior, porque aunque también estaba mojada no le parecía bien quitársela en lo que era, al fin y al cabo, una casa extraña.

Por fin, sentada con la ropa interior húmeda y el pelo empapado en torno a la cara, con una manta entorno a los hombros, Alice se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y el cielo estaba tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, aunque sólo podían ser las seis de la tarde. Algún que otro relámpago hendía el cielo y los truenos rugían con tal furia que temblaban las puertas y ventanas. Alice se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría su ropa e secarse un poco para poder arriesgarse a ponérsela de nuevo. Horas, seguramente. Tendría que enviar un mensaje a su tía Esme para contarle lo sucedido y que no se preocupara.

De manera que Alice hizo sonar la campana y al momento apareció la doncella de rasgos afilados que les había recibido.

-¿Le importaría preguntar a la señora de la casa si podría disponer de papel y pluma? Quiero enviar a mi tía un mensaje para que sepa que estoy bien y que llegaré un poco tarde.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Cinco minutos después volvió con lo que Alice había pedido, junto con un té caliente, unas galletas y un coñac.

Alice, siempre envuelta en su manta, probó el té agradecida y comenzó a sentirse muchísimo mejor. Escribió una nota a su tía y luego llamó de nuevo a la doncella, le dio una moneda de su bolso y le pidió que se encargara de que la carta llegara enseguida a casa de los Cullen.

Luego, pensando que había hecho todo lo posible por el momento, se tumbó en la cama, porque en la pequeña habitación no había libros ni nada que hacer. Además, había entrado en calor con el té y comenzaba a sentir una agradable somnolencia después de su terrible odisea. Cerró los ojos escuchando el martilleo de la lluvia y los truenos, pensando que sólo dormitaría un momento.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo iba mal. La habitación estaba en tinieblas. El pabilo del candil se había consumido mientras dormía. Y lo que era más, la tormenta había cesado y la luz de la luna entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Con un rápido vistazo al reloj de bronce sobre la chimenea calculó que llevaba dormida casi cuatro horas. Eran las diez. Su ropa tenía que estar ya más que seca. ¿Por qué le habían dejado dormir tanto tiempo?

Se envolvió en la manta como si fuera una toga y tiró de la campana. Volvió a encender la lámpara y miró por la ventana. El dormitorio estaba en la planta alta. Más abajo la calle silenciosa relucía mojada bajo la luna. La tormenta había arrancado algunas ramas de los árboles. Alice se preguntó dónde habría terminado su paraguas.

En cuanto llamaron a la puerta Alice acudió a abrirla y se sorprendió al ver a lady Malfrey en lugar de la doncella.

-Buenas noches, señora –saludó, algo azorada al verse en ropa interior y cubierta con una manta en presencia de la mujer que hasta hacía poco iba a ser su futura suegra-. Lamento decir que me he quedado dormida. ¿Seria usted tan amable de pedirle a la doncella que me traiga mi ropa? Porque estoy segura de que ya está seca y no quisiera abusar más de su hospitalidad. Ah, y si pudiera usted llamar a un carruaje le quedaría muy agradecida.

Pero la señora, en lugar de contestar: "Desde luego, lady Alice", se limitó a mover la cabeza como si no se creyera lo que estaba oyendo.

Y al instante Alice vio perpleja que la dama se estaba riendo. Pero, que ella supiera, no había dicho nada que tuviera gracia alguna.

-Perdóneme, lady Malfrey, ¿es que me he perdido algún chiste? –preguntó mirando a un lado y otro del pasillo-. ¿Es que lord Malfrey se ha puesto a jugar a los bolos en el pasillo? –Porque la viuda se había jactado en otra ocasión de que su hijo hacía justamente eso un día de lluvia.

-Desde luego que no –contestó lady Malfrey con una risita.

-Entonces… -Alice arrugó la frente-. ¿Le importaría decirme qué le hace tanta gracia?

-¡Usted! –exclamó la viuda. Una lágrima le corría entre las arrugas de los ojos, porque ya estaba llorando de risa.

Alice perpleja, pensó que tal vez lady Malfrey había abusado del coñac.

-Perdone, pero creo que no la he oído bien –dijo con educación-. ¿Ha dicho usted que… que le resulto divertida?

-Sí. –La señora seguía riéndose con tantas ganas que le faltaba resuello.

Alice, que todavía no veía dónde estaba la gracia, le espetó:

-Lady Malfrey, me parece que no se encuentra usted bien. ¿Quiere entrar a sentarse un momento? ¿Le traigo un vaso de agua? Me temo que está usted un poco trastornada.

-Estoy perfectamente –lady Malfrey se enderezó y se enjuagó las lágrimas de risa-. La que no va a estar tan bien es usted cuando se dé cuenta… cuando se dé cuenta…

Y de nuevo estalló a carcajadas.

-¿Cuando me dé cuenta de qué, Lady Malfrey? –preguntó Alice con aspereza. Se había empezado a cansar de los aspavientos de la madre de James.

-¡De que usted no va a ir a ninguna parte! –exclamó la señora, dándose una palmada en la rodilla. Y le dio otro ataque de risa.

Alice se la quedó mirando.

-Lady Malfrey, desde luego que pienso irme. Me voy a mi casa en cuanto alguien me traiga la ropa –aseguró muy seria.

-¡Pues eso es! –gritó la dama-. ¡Eso es! ¡Que nadie se la va a traer!

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que nadie le va a traer ropa –repitió lady Malfrey, que por fin parecía capaz de dominarse un poco-. Hasta mañana por la mañana.

Alice se quedó perpleja.

-¿Hasta mañana? ¿Y por qué? Seguro que ya está seca.

-Sí, sí, es verdad. Pero no se la darán hasta mañana.

-Pero… -Alice la miró con curiosidad-. ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque usted va a pasar la noche aquí –contestó lady Malfrey. Se sacó un pañuelo de la manga y se enjuagó los ojos, todavía llorosos de risa-. Tendrá su ropa por la mañana, cuando el daño ya esté hecho.

Alice seguía sin comprender.

-¿Daño? ¿Qué daño? Además, yo no puedo pasar la noche aquí, lady Malfrey, aunque su invitación es muy amable.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! –gritó la viuda, ahora muy seria-. ¿Es que eres tonta de remate? No la estoy invitando a pasar la noche. La voy a retener aquí para arruinarle la reputación. ¡Así no tendrá más remedio que casarse con mi James!

Alice parpadeó.

-Pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué demonios me iba a tener que casar con su hijo?

-¿Después de desaparecer con él toda la noche? ¿Y cuando la encuentren por la mañana, sin ropa, en sus habitaciones? –La viuda lanzó una desagradable risotada-. Desde luego que tendrá que casarse con él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡POR DIOOOOOS! Qué mala gente… ¿les gustó el capi? ;D<strong>

**El viernes actualizo de nuevo :D prometido. Que mañana tengo que estudiar para un examen de historia…de la guerra civil y no voy a tener ni 10 minutos libres jaja ;D **

**Quedan unos 5 capitulos más o menos para EL GRAN FINAL! ;P después tengo otra historia de este mismo estilo pero escrita por mí xD también es de esta época jiji**

**Alice Maggio-Whitlock: **Hola! Oye muchas gracias por comentar tanto esta historia, agradezco muchísimo que la sigas y que te guste. A mi también me encantó esa despedida jaja muuuuuy bonita y romántica xD yo también me casaría con él en el primer momento… y si no se lo pido yo! Jaja Hasta pronto =)

**Romy: **Hola guapa! Jaja me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! :D si…ha sido muuuy poco romántico, se lo ha pedido como quien pide una barra de pan en la panadería jaja bueno.. ya irás viendo si eso cambia ;P venga, besos y gracias por tu apoyo guapa!

**MICULL: **Hey! Sii en eso coincidimos todas: nos casariamos con él a la primer ajaja tendrán que aprobar la poligamia a este paso. Gracias por tu review y espero que nos leamos pronto! Besos =)

**Khatax: **me alegro que te haya gustado, y si, yo también opiné lo mismo, y si la historia la hubiera escrito yo hubiera sido un pokiito diferente, alguien o Rosalie o Lillian los habrían visto.. o todos! Jaja pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.. Espero que te guste este nuevo capi, Saludos =)

**PerlhaHale: **jaja no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes! Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, sean tardes o más pronto! Tu no te preocupes ;D sii…habrá que buscarle una psicóloga jiji Oye! Pues es una buena idea….ya veremos lo que pasa =) disfruta el capi, besos :D

**Chriss-Gretta Whitlock:** holaaa! Gracias por tus reviews nena! Bueno, y ate lo he agradecido en persona asi que: ADIOS …. ;p

**Sweetie: **gracias por tus reviews! Me alegro que te guste la historia xD hasta pronto guapa!

**Cynthia Brandon1911: **si, es rara rara rara y mil veces rara jaja tooodo en Jasper ha sido raro ése dia xd disfruta el capi guapa, hasta pronto =)

**Mariaa: **sii.. por fin! Y ahora se pone más interesante! =)

**Perdon por la larga N.A. pero quería contestarles ;P**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

Alice pensó que tal vez la madre de James se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo parecido. No había otra explicación para las cosas tan raras que estaba diciendo.

-Lady Malfrey –comenzó, con toda la paciencia de que fue capaz-, ¿está usted segura de que no se ha caído? ¿No se habrá dado usted un golpe en la cabeza con un mueble? ¿O tal vez en las escaleras? Creo que lo mejor será llamar al médico…

-Dios mío. –La viuda le clavó una mirada torva-. ¿De verdad es usted tan estúpida? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando? Está sola, en casa de un hombre, medio desnuda. Y nadie sabe que ha desaparecido.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad. Mis tíos saben perfectamente dónde estoy. Saben que la lluvia nos sorprendió a James y a mí, y que vine a su casa para secarme.

-No, no lo saben.

-Sí que lo saben. Porque les he enviado una…

Alice se interrumpió al advertir el papel que la madre de James se sacó de la manga. Era la nota que había escrito hacía varias horas dirigida a su tía.

Alice se estremeció. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿No le ha enviado la nota a mi tía.

-No –contestó la viuda con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto todos sus dientes, que aunque no estaban torcidos estaban bastante grises-. No, no le he enviado la nota a su tía.

Alice miró el reloj de la chimenea. Eran las diez y diez.

-¡Pero estará muy preocupada! –exclamó algo aturdida-. No sabe dónde estoy. Podría pensar… podría pensar que he sufrido un accidente o algo así.

-Así es –convino lady Malfrey-. Y es probable que por la mañana envíe a alguien a esta casa, tal vez a su tío Carlisle, para ver si está aquí.

Despacio, muy a poco a poco, Alice comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Y mi tío me encontrará –dijo. Empezaba a sentir los labios entumecidos, y por desgracia no era debido a que Jasper Whitlock la hubiera besado-. Me encontrará aquí, medio desnuda…

-Con mi hijo –concluyó la viuda con otra ancha sonrisa-. ¿Qué cree usted que tendrá que decir, señorita? No creo que sea nada bueno. No, nada bueno, desde luego. De hecho estoy segura de que su tío exigirá que mi hijo y usted se casen de inmediato.

Alice notó un nudo en la garganta, como si alguien la estrangulara, como sentía cuando uno de los niños Cullen le pedía que le bajara a caballito por las escaleras y le agarraba el cuello todo el camino.

-Pero… -Alice movió la cabeza como intentando aclarar sus pensamientos-. Pero cuando le diga la verdad a mi tío…

-Puede que la crea –dijo lady Malfrey, encogiendo sus rollizos hombros-. ¿Quién sabe? Pero aunque fuera el caso, daría igual. Nadie más la creerá. Correrán rumores. Ya no podrá entrar en Almack's nunca más, ni en Almack's ni en ningún otro lugar donde se reúna gente de bien… Fue usted muy atenta al acceder a encontrarse con mi hijo. Y el tiempo ha sido todavía más atento con la lluvia. Claro que tampoco hubiera importado que hiciera sol. Ya habríamos encontrado otra manera de traerla a esta casa.

Alice se la quedó mirando horrorizada. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Parecía salido de uno de los libros que Rosalie estaba siempre leyendo, los que guardaba debajo de la cama a espaldas de la señora Cullen, en los que algún caballero extranjero abusaba de alguna joven doncella, o si no, los piratas la secuestraban.

¡Sólo que aquello no era un libro! Aquello estaba pasando de verdad, y no a una joven doncella, sino a Alice. ¡A lady Alice Brandon!

Cierto que allí no había ningún caballero extranjero, ni mucho menos piratas. ¡Pero el plan de la madre de James era igualmente diabólico! Aquella mujer pretendía tenerla prisionera toda la noche y fingir por la mañana que Alice se había quedado allí por propia voluntad, después de una cita romántica con lord Malfrey.

Cuando corriera la noticia, cosa que sucedería (ya se encargaría la viuda), de que Alice y el conde habían pasado la noche juntos y a solas (porque lady Malfrey sin duda dejaría bien claro que ella no estaba en casa), Alice no tendría más remedio que casarse con el conde… Casarse o quedar señalada como una mujer de la vida, una fresca, una…

En lugar de desmayarse como las heroínas de las novelas de Rosalie, preguntó con aspereza:

-¿Dónde está James?

Lady Malfrey no se inmutó ante el tono de Alice.

-En la habitación de al lado. Y si espera poder apelar a su naturaleza caballerosa, no se moleste. Todo esto ha sido idea suya.

Alice no se lo creyó.

-Quiero verle. Llámele ahora mismo.

La señora se echó a reír.

-No está usted en posición de exigir nada. ¿Y debo recordarle con quien está hablando? Voy a ser su madre política, así que más vale que comience a tratarme con el respeto que se me debe. Al fin y al cabo, una vez que esté casada con mi hijo, su fortuna será nuestra.

A Alice se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquello era cierto. Por desgracia, la ley dictaba que cualquier riqueza o propiedad que poseyera una mujer pasaba a ser de su marido a partir del mismo día de la boda **(Qué machista, ¿no? :/ )**

-¡Prefiero morirme antes que casarme con ese petimetre imbécil! –gritó Alice de pronto. Y lanzó un codazo muy poco femenino a la clavícula de la viuda.

Mientras la señora intentaba recuperar el aliento, Alice salió descalza al pasillo (porque también le había dado los zapatos a la doncella para que les quitara el barro), decidida a encontrar su ropa y marcharse para siempre de aquella espantosa casa.

Pero por desdicha no llegó muy lejos. De repente es abrió una puerta y apareció el noveno conde de Malfrey. Que parecía no poco sorprendido de ver a Alice acercarse sin más atavío que su ropa interior y una manta.

-Eh, eh. –James agarró a Alice del brazo cuando ella intentó huir-. ¿Adónde piensas ir?

-Me voy a mi casa –contestó ella retorciéndose para zafarse-. Y si atreves a detenerme yo… ¡llamaré a la policía!

-Estoy seguro de que lo harías si pudieras –dijo el conde con una carcajada-, pero no creo que te oigan si les llamas desde aquí.

Para Alice fue como recibir un manotazo.

-Entonces es verdad –dijo, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados-. Estás de su lado.

Lord Malfrey miró a su madre, que todavía intentaba recuperarse del golpe que le había propinado Alice y se agarraba el cuello respirando con dificultad.

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó James-. Mi madre y yo formamos un equipo. ¡Ay! –gritó apartando la mano de golpe.

Alice le había dado un mordisco con todas sus fuerzas pero, en contra de lo que esperaba, el conde no llegó a soltarla sino que la agarró por la cintura casi alzándola del suelo mientras ella pataleaba y manoteaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! No se podrán quejar, eh? Han tenido un nuevo capi casi cada día xD es que estoy inspirada, me relaja xD<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no tengo tiempo de contestarles, para la próxima ;P**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

_-Sí, por supuesto –contestó James-. Mi madre y yo formamos un equipo. ¡Ay! –gritó apartando la mano de golpe._

_Alice le había dado un mordisco con todas sus fuerzas pero, en contra de lo que esperaba, el conde no llegó a soltarla sino que la agarró por la cintura casi alzándola del suelo mientras ella pataleaba y manoteaba._

-Vamos a ver, Ally –dijo con una risita-. No te pongas así. Ya sé que mis métodos no son muy correctos, pero tú y yo estábamos destinados a casarnos. Eso lo sabes. No hace mucho la idea no te repugnaba tanto. Intenta recordar… ¡Ay, qué daño! Intenta recordar lo que sentías por mí y ya verás como todo va bien.

Mientras hablaba arrastraba a Alice hacia la habitación. Ella se debatió con valentía, pero lo cierto es que James (que por lo visto era inmune a los pellizcos, las patadas, los arañazos y los tirones de pelo) era más fuerte y más grande que ella. La dejó sin ceremonias en la cama y, antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, se lanzó hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas. Y lo que era pero, se le ocurrió mientras salía llevarse el bolso de Alice, de manera que ahora ni siquiera le quedaba la esperanza de sobornar a algún criado para que la liberase. ¡Menudo canalla!

-Ally –dijo el conde al otro lado de la puerta, mientras ella daba puñetazos en la madera-. Sé razonable. ¿De verdad te resulta tan espantoso casarte conmigo? Te prometo que te lo pasarás muy bien. Y además, tampoco es que te guste ningún otro hombre.

Al oír esto Alice lanzó una patada contra la puerta, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse un daño horroroso en el pie descalzo. La puerta ni siquiera tembló.

-Ally –la reprendió lord Malfrey-, de verdad. ¿Tú crees que ése es un comportamiento digno de la hija de un duque? Espero que para la hora del desayuno te hayas calmado. Yo mismo te lo subiré, si quieres. ¿Te apetece un huevo o dos?

-No… -Alice agarró el reloj de bronce de la chimenea-. Me llames… -Y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta-. ¡Ally!

El reloj ni siquiera se rompió. Se partió el cristal de la esfera, pero nada más. Y lord Malfrey, al otro lado de la puerta se echó a reír con más ganas.

-¡Ay, Ally! Por lo menos contigo la vida no será aburrida.

Y entonces Alice oyó un ruido que le heló la sangre en las venas: el chasquido de una llave en la cerradura.

Se acabó. Estaba encerrada. Sabía que no la soltarían hasta por la mañana. Y para ese entonces el nombre de Alice Brandon habría quedado a la altura… Bueno, a la altura del betún.

"Perfecto. ¡Esto es genial!" Alice se dejó caer en la cama y vio que estaba temblando. De rabia, se dijo. Era una rabia cegadora. Porque Alice no tenía miedo. No tenía ningún miedo. No…

Sí que tenía miedo. ¿Quién no lo tendría? Estaba prisionera en el dormitorio de un extraño, en ropa interior, y por la mañana su reputación estaría arruinada y su buen nombre no valdría la pena.

Bueno, una cosa sabía con seguridad: jamás se casaría con James Witherdale, por mucho que dijera su tío o quien fuera. Antes prefería volver a la India que casarse con aquel canalla, aquel embaucador, aquel… bribón.

Pero a pesar de que se repitió que no todo estaba perdido (al fin y al cabo simplemente podía decir que no cuando el reverendo le preguntara si tomaba aquel hombre como esposo), se dio cuenta de que si se negaba a casarse con James no sólo sufriría su propia reputación. No, los Cullen sufrirían también un daño irreparable. ¿Querría Emmett McCarthy casarse con la prima hermana de una joven tan desvergonzada como lady Alice Brandon? ¿Y qué sería de Lillian?¿Qué posibilidades tendría de encontrar su amor verdadero si su familia perdía las invitaciones a Almack's porque Alice se negaba a casarse con el hombre en cuya casa había pasado una noche a solas?

Una cosa era destruir para siempre su propia vida y otra muy distinta arruinar la vida de unas personas a las que había llegado a querer. Sí, era cierto. Alice quería a los Cullen a pesar de todos sus defectos, desde que el tío Carlisle y sus gruñidos hasta la cocinera y su caldo de ternera.

Y por ello estaba dispuesta a casarse con James.

Y por primera vez en todo el día se sintió desesperada de verdad.

¡Casarse con James! ¡Casarse con el conde! Tan sólo una semana atrás se habría reído encantada con la idea. ¡Pues claro que se iba a casar con lord Malfrey! Le amaba, ¿no?

Pero ahora sabía que lo que otrora sintiera por el conde no era amor. Le había admirado, desde luego, porque tenía una presencia magnífica en la cubierta del Harmony. Se sentía atraída por él porque era muy apuesto, con sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio. Y por supuesto había permitido que la halagara, algo que al conde se le daba de maravilla. Desde luego ninguna otra persona del Harmony se había molestado en mencionar sus ojos de color esmeralda (bueno, verdes en realidad) ni su boca de miel…

¿Pero, amor? Alice jamás había amado a James. Sólo había aceptado su declaración para incordiar a Jasper Whitlock. Sí. Ahora estaba dispuesta a admitir la horrible y bochornosa verdad. Había aceptado casarse con lord Malfrey porque sabía que Jasper Whitlock los estaba oyendo y que si ella decía que sí, el capitán se irritaría muchísimo.

¿Pero qué razón era esa para acceder a casarse? Hasta la más generosa de las almas convendría en que era una razón de lo más pobre.

¿Y eso en qué clase de mujer la convertía? ¿Qué clase de mujer acepta una proposición de matrimonio esperando provocar (¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tenía que admitirlo!)… los celos de otro hombre?

Porque había esperado contra toda esperanza que Jasper Whitlock se sintiera celoso de que ella se casara con el conde y le hubiera propuesto que se casara con él.

Claro, que no es que ella hubiera accedido. ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Jasper Whitlock era un hombre irascible, intratable e irritante, con su "lady Alice Victoriosa" y sus insidiosos comentarios y su idea de que él siempre sabía más que ella.

¡Y lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser! Eso quedaba más que demostrado por la altura a la que llevaba las puntas del cuello. Era un hombre imposible, insoportable a más no poder. Era ridículo que a ella le diera vueltas la cabeza cuando él la besaba, era ridículo que le temblaran las piernas. Jasper Whitlock era un truhán de primer orden, y el último hombre de la tierra con quien Alice se casaría.

Pero de todas maneras le habría gustado que se lo pidiera.

Alice siguió sentada en la cama, mirando sin ver por la ventana, preguntándose qué pensaría Jasper Whitlock cuando se enterase de que había pasado la noche en casa del conde. Bueno, él más que nadie debería saber que la habían engañado. Peor que eso: que la habían retenido en contra de su voluntad. Seguro que Jasper, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que ella preferiría morir antes que caer en desgracia de esa manera (y hacer que cayera en desgracia su familia). Seguro que Jasper…

Pero Alice se dio cuenta con creciente horror de que Jasper Whitlock no pensaría nada de eso. Pensaría que era una estúpida que se había medito en una situación estúpida de la cual debería salir ella solita. Al fin y al cabo era la lady Alice Victoriosa. Y una lady Alice Victoriosa no permitiría que un conde la raptase y la retuviese en contra de su voluntad.

No, lady Alice Victoriosa se las apañaría para escaparse.

Alice fijó la vista en la ventana por la que llevaba un buen rato mirando sin ver nada.

Una ventana. Su habitación tenía ventana.

Se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ella y puso la mano en el cierre, que se alzó con facilidad. Un instante después la ventana se abría hacia fuera…

…Y el aire frío de la noche le golpeó la cara como una bofetada, con un olor dulce y fresco después de la tormenta. Alice se asomó. El dormitorio donde estaba prisionera se hallaba en un extremo de la casa. Debajo había un jardín, oscuro y empapado. Más allá de la tapia estaba la calle, desierta a esas horas de la noche, y todavía reluciendo mojada bajo la luna. Si pudiera bajar al jardín sería muy fácil escalar el muro y seguir la calle estrecha y silenciosa hacia la libertad.

Sólo que…

Sólo que iba en ropa interior. Y una manta. Y estaba descalza. Aunque lograra encontrar a un policía (y Alice no tenía ni idea de cómo se podía llamar a un policía), ¿Qué pensaría de ella, una mujer con pinta e cualquiera, con el pelo sin rizar (¡y sin peinar!), vestida únicamente con unas enaguas, una camisola y una manta?

Pero no tenía más remedio que arriesgarse. ¿Qué era peor, que la encontraran vagando por la calle en ropa interior o que la encontraran a primeras horas de la mañana en las habitaciones de un hombre? Si su reputación iba a quedar arruinada (y a esas alturas Alice estaba convencida de que así sería, se casara o no con el conde), por lo menos se la arruinaría a su manera. Sabía que a partir de entonces y para siempre se la conocería como la jovencita que se había paseado por Mayfair en ropa interior.

Pero Emmett McCarthy se casaría mucho antes con la prima de esa chica que con la prima de alguien que hubiera pasado la noche con un hombre que todavía no era su esposo.

Una vez decidido su curso de acción, Alice se envolvió bien en la manta, que se le había soltado durante su encontronazo con lord Malfrey, subió con cuidado al alféizar de la vantana y asomó los pies descalzos hacia fuera, al aire tranquilo y húmedo.

Eso le recordó otra ocasión en la que se vio obligada a realizar un descenso bastante poco digno desde una altura de vértigo.

"No mire abajo", le aconsejó entonces Jasper Whitlock, cuando ella vacilaba en la escala de cuerda del barco. "No mire abajo y todo irá bien".

De manera que sin mirar la enorme distancia que la separaba del suelo. Alice se aferró al alféizar y bajó el pie buscando algún asidero en los ladrillos.

Y así comenzó a descender.

no fue un descenso tan escabroso como el del Harmony, pero le llevó bastante más tiempo, puesto que tenía que ir buscando un apoyo para cada paso que daba y a veces parecía imposible encontrarlo. Por fortuna el edificio era viejo y no estaba en las mejores condiciones, porque de ser así se habría encontrado atascada en la pared, incapaz de seguir bajando.

Pero logró ir encontrando algunos puntos donde el mortero y el ladrillo se habían desmoronado, y éstos, junto con algún que otro dintel decorativo le permitieron llegar casi hasta el suelo. El último tramo lo bajó de un salto, cuando llegó a una ventana de la planta baja tuvo miedo de que alguien se asomara y al verla diera la alarma, no fue parca la hazaña de saltar desde tanta altura sin zapatos que la protegieran del golpe contra el suelo, pero por su fortuna la lluvia había ablandado la tierra y, en lugar de partirse las piernas, se hundió hasta los tobillos en el denso barro de una rosaleda.

Bastante disgustada (sobre todo porque había perdido la manta durante la operación y tuvo que recuperarla con mucho cuidado de entre las espinas de un rosal), Alice sacó los pes del pegajoso barro y echó a andar a oscuras por el jardín hacia la tapia que lo separaba de los vecinos. Vio con gran alivio que en la tapia había una puerta, y al agarrar el pomo de hierro forjado comprobó que giraba fácilmente…aunque no precisamente en silencio. Miró por encima de su hombro desnudo. No era probable que el chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas llamara la atención e nadie. Todo el mundo parecía dormir en la casa, o por lo menos se veía poca luz a través de las cortinas del salón y los dormitorios. Era posible que su huida fuera así de sencilla. Con excepción de algunos arañazos producidos por los matorrales y los pies llenos de barro, estaba ilesa.

Lord Malfrey se pondría hecho una furia por la mañana, cuando abriera la puerta del dormitorio y viera que se había escapado. Alice deseó poder estar allí para verle la cara, porque sería todo un poema.

Pero de repente vio algo que la dejó sin aliento: una cabeza asomó a la ventana que había dejado abierta. ¡Era lord Malfrey! Debía de haber ido a la habitación para ver cómo estaba. No tenía un momento que perder. Tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa si no quería que la volvieran a capturar.

Abrió la puerta del jardín, dando un respingo al oír el ruido de las bisagras, porque estaba segura de que lord Malfrey la vería desde la ventana. En cuanto salió no se encontró como ella esperaba en el jardín de los vecinos, sino en un escuro y angosto callejón entre las dos tapias. Se le vino a la cabeza que los lugares como aquel solían estar plagados de ratas.

Pero apartó de su mente aquella cobarde idea. No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por las ratas. De momento el conde era su problema más inmediato. Alice se alzó un poco la manta y salió disparada, corriendo lo más deprisa que se atrevía con sus pies descalzos, consciente de en que la calle podía haber cristales rotos. Se dirigió en la dirección opuesta hacia la que lord Malfrey miraba, que era hacia la calle, puesto que temía que el callejón la llevara justo delante de él.

No tardó en descubrir que no era nada divertido andar correteando por un callejón oscuro, sin zapatos no otro atavío que la ropa interior y una manta y en plena noche después de una tormenta. Iba espachurrando con los pies todo tipo de cosas que se le antojaban asquerosas. De hecho no quiso siquiera imaginar qué podían ser. Y detrás de las tapias de los jardines, a ambos lados de la calle, había perros que al advertir su presencia estallaban en un estruendo de ladridos. Estaba segura de que lord Malfrey la encontraría enseguida, sólo siguiendo la alarma que iban dando los perros del vecindario.

Y aunque brillaba la luna, aquello no era precisamente una ventaja puesto que hacía más que iluminar la figura de Alice para cualquiera que la estuviera buscando. Y lo que era peor, arrojaba oscuras sombras en el callejón, unas sombras en las que Alice imaginaba que acechaban toda clase de villanos dispuestos a lanzarse sobre ella. las ratas y los perros salvajes eran lo de menos. ¿Y los bandidos? O lo que era peor: ¿y los piratas?

Alice recorrió el callejón lo más deprisa que pudo, con el corazón en la garganta. De pronto vio que se estaba acercando a una calle. ¡Por fin! Una calle por la que pasaban los carruajes. ¡Ella misma vio pasar uno! ¡Si pudiera llamar a un coche de alquiler para que la llevara a casa de sus tíos! No llevaba dinero encima, claro, pero estaba segura de poder convencer al cochero de que su tío le recompensaría con generosidad en cuanto llegaran a su casa.

Con una última carrera desesperada, segura de que en cualquier momento el conde la atraparía por la espalda, llegó por fin a la calle. Sólo que cuando se puso de un brinco delante del primer carruaje que vio, el cochero la insultó de la forma más grosera. Le lanzó una maldición y dijo que jamás permitiría que una persona de su clase se montara en su precioso coche. ¡Que antes se helaría el infierno!

Alice se lo quedó mirando furiosa mientras se alejaba. ¿Una persona de su clase? ¿Qué demonios querría decir el cochero? ¿Se refería a la hija de un duque? ¡Pero si a todo el mundo le gustaban las hijas de los duques!

Daba igual. Era evidente que aquel cochero tenía un problema. Pero ahora se acercaba otro. Por desgracia no era uno de alquiler, sino un landó de cuatro caballos de aspecto respetable. Alice alzó los brazos y gritó:

-¡Por favor caballero! ¡Tengo un terrible problema! ¿Sería usted tan amable de llevarme a…?

Pero el cochero lanzó un ruido muy grosero ¡y le alzó el látigo!

-¡Fuera de aquí, niña! ¡No pienso tolerar ninguna de tus artimañas!

¿Artimañas? Alice tuvo que apartarse de un brinco del camino del carruaje. Se lo quedó mirando perpleja y conmocionada mientras se alejaba. ¿Artimañas? ¿Pero qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que era la víctima desesperada de un secuestro y necesitaba que alguien la rescatara? Por Dios, como la cosa siguiera así, se pasaría allí toda la noche. y lord Malfrey la encontraría sin duda.

Y de pronto apareció en una esquina una figura tan grande a los ojos de Alice , que casi se marea de alegría. Era un policía, que se acercaba haciendo oscilar su porra y silbando una alegre cancioncilla. Alice, delirante de júbilo, echó a correr hacia él.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! –gritó al llegar a su lado- ¡Qué alegría verle! Tiene que ayudarme, señor. Soy lady Alice Brandon y ha habido un terrible…

-Vete de aquí niña –le dijo el policía con amabilidad, apartándola con un suave empujón-. Éste es un barrio de gente de bien. Anda, vuélvete a Seven Dials.

-¿Seven Dials? –repitió Alice perpleja y herida-. So sé a qué se refiere. ¿Es que no me ha oído? Soy lady Alice Brandon y me han…

-Y yo soy el príncipe Carlos –replicó el policía con tono afable-. Anda, niña, vete a tu casa. Y por Dios, ponte algo de ropa. Vas a avergonzar a tu pobre madre corriendo por ahí medio desnuda. Y además, vas a agarrar una pulmonía de muerte.

-Pero…

El policía no le prestó atención. Le dio otro empujón, esta vez con menos suavidad, y echó a andar de nuevo silbando. Alice se lo quedó mirando con expresión de absoluta desesperación.

Sólo cuando una pareja apareció al otro lado de la calle (un hombre y una mujer bien vestidos9, Alice se dio cuenta del aspecto que debía ofrecer. La mujer chaqueó la lengua al verla y el hombre le echó los brazos por los hombros en gesto de protección, como si temiera que Alice se lanzara contra ellos con un hacha.

Colorada como un tomate, Alice se metió a toda prisa en un callejón, unas manzanas más arriba del que había detrás de la calle de lord Malfrey. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba ni se imaginaba cómo volver a su casa. Estaba mojada, tenía frío, empezaban a dolerle los pies y todo el mundo parecía pensar que era una loca. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Era como si hubiera saltado de la sartén para caer en las brasas, y aunque la idea de casarse con lord Malfrey era cuanto menos repugnante, que la confundieran con una loca por las calles de Londres se le antojaba infinitamente peor.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a creer que ya no podía caer más bajo, oyó un sonido que le heló la sangre de las venas. Era la voz de un hombre justo a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Fui buena y les dejé un buen capi xD iba a hacerlo más largo, pero lo dejo aquí, y así las dejo con la intriga hasta mañana xD soy mala mala mala jaja una bruja piruja.<strong>

**Bueno, qué les pareció? Qué valentía la de Alice…aunque creo que yo hubiera hecho algo similar…aunque para mi desgracia, mi vida no es tan emocionante! xD**

**Bueno, pues agradezco muchos sus reviews! Y las alertas y todo :D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

_Y justo cuando comenzaba a creer que ya no podía caer más bajo, oyó un sonido que le heló la sangre de las venas. Era la voz de un hombre justo a sus espaldas._

_-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

Pensando que era lord Malfrey y que estaba perdida, Alice cerró los ojos y pronunció una rápida oración pidiendo fuerzas. A lo mejor si gritaba el policía volvería corriendo. Pero no, lo cierto es que lo dudaba mucho. No tenía elección. Tendría que aceptar que no podía seguir huyendo y que en todo Londres nadie estaría dispuesto a ayudar a una mujer ataviada con ropa interior y una manta…aunque esa mujer fuera la hija de un duque.

Alice tragó saliva y se giró para enfrentarse a su verdugo.

Pero no se encontró cara a cara con lord Malfrey sino con varios niños que parecían tan sucios y desarrapados como ella.

-A ver –dijo el mayor, cuya voz ella confundió antes con la del conde. Y lo cierto es que se trataba de una voz de hombre, pero el muchacho apenas pasaba de ser un adolescente-. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Éste es nuestro territorio, ¿entiendes? Vuelve a tu propio barrio si no quieres que te demos una lección.

Alice, que no tenía la más remota idea de a qué se refería el joven, alzó una mano para apartarse el pelo despeinado de la cara.

-Por favor –pidió con voz cansada-, me encantaría volver a mi barrio. Pero no sé cómo llegar y ningún cochero me quiere recoger.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Anda! –gritó-. ¿Es usted señorita?

Alice parpadeó. El joven parecía muy exaltado, mientras que sus compañeros no mostraban ni mucho menos el mismo entusiasmo.

-Pues no lo sé –respondió Alice vacilante-. ¿Nos conocemos?

-¡Es usted! –exclamó el muchacho-. ¡Se tiene que acordar de mí! La semana pasada, en el parque…

De pronto Alice le reconoció. Era el ladronzuelo que había intentado robar el bolso a Rosalie.

-¡Cielo santo! Es verdad. ¿Cómo está usted? –preguntó, tendiéndole la mano con educación.

Si el chico quedó sorprendido por aquella muestra de buenos modales, no dio señales de ello. Le estrechó la mano ansiosamente y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-¡Es ella! la dama de la que os hablé. La que me ayudó a escapar cuando los otros querían llamar a la policía.

Los otros tres niños murmuraron un solemne saludo pero sin dejar de mirar a Alice con suspicacia. El motivo de tal sospecha quedó al descubierto cuando el segundo de edad dijo:

-Pero, Peter, tú nos dijiste que era una gran dama con una sombrilla.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Y es verdad! Bueno… ¿No es verdad señorita? Pero… si no le importa que lo diga… ¿ha perdido usted su sombrilla?

-¿Y el resto de la ropa? –añadió otro niño.

-Ah –exclamó Alice con el corazón henchido de gratitud al ver que por fin alguien estaba dispuesto a escucharla-. Ah, sí. Veréis, ha sido algo espantoso. Me secuestró un hombre horrible. Bueno, tampoco es que me secuestrara exactamente, porque la verdad es que me fui con él por mi propia voluntad. Pero sólo para darle sus misivas. Y luego nos sorprendió una tormenta, ¿sabéis?, y su madre me dijo que me quitara la ropa para ponerla a secar, sólo que luego se negó a devolvérmela, y me encerraron en un cuarto, y me acabo de escapar y… -Aquí se detuvo un instante para tomar aliento-. Y os agradecería que me ayudarais a volver a casa.

El más pequeño de los cuatro niños tiró de la camisa del otro.

-¿Qué son misivas?

-No se preocupe –aseguró Peter con gesto ampuloso-. Claro que la ayudaremos señorita. Usted me ayudó a mí, de manera que ahora la ayudaré yo. –Al ver los pies cubiertos de barro de Alice añadió-: pero así no llegaría muy lejos. ¿Qué le parece si vamos un momento a nuestra casa? Así descansará un poco y tal vez pueda limpiarse los pies.

-Ah –exclamó Alice de nuevo, casi llorando de gratitud-. Pues me parece estupendo.

Peter, ofreciéndole el brazo como si fuera el más galán de los caballeros, acompañó a Alice seguido de su pequeño séquito hasta su "casa", que era un cuartito diminuto y cochambroso a pocas manzanas de distancia. Se percibía un fuerte olor a gato (de hecho había varios gatos con los que los niños compartían su hogar), pero Alice pensó que así por lo menos se aseguraban de que no hubieran ratas.

La habitación estaba seca y caldeada, y profusamente iluminada por docenas de cabos de vela, tal como Alice siempre había imaginado que sería la cueva de Ali Babá. Le ofrecieron un té caliente, aunque muy flojo, que ella, muerta de sed, se bebió agradecida mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Vivís aquí todos? -preguntó, puesto que en aquella mísera habitación se percibía cierto aire hogareño. Del techo colgaba alguna ropa hecha harapos y se veían varios camastros que parecían bastante cómodos.

-Pues sí –contestó Peter, orgulloso de su casa-. Y pagamos el alquiler como todo el mundo. Es muy acogedor en invierno y tenemos mucha intimidad.

Le ofrecieron a continuación un cubo lleno de agua, no muy limpia, para que se lavara los pies. Alice se inclinó para quitarse un poco el barro incrustado antes de meterlos en agua.

-¿Y dónde están vuestros padres? –Pero al acordarse de lo que el muchacho le había dicho cuando le atraparon en el parque, abrió mucho los ojos-. No los ahorcarían a todos, ¿verdad?

-Qué va –contestó Peter, para alivio de Alice-. Pero nuestro padre bebe. Y nuestra madre… Bueno, nuestra madre desapareció y no sabemos dónde está.

-¡Padres! –exclamó uno de los más pequeños con desdén-. ¿Quién los necesita?

Alice, siendo huérfana, entendía muy bien aquel sentimiento, de manera que no contestó.

-Pero tiene que haber mejor manera de ganarse la vida que robar a la gente en el parque –dijo-. ¿No podríais…? No sé. ¿No podríais trabajar deshollinando chimeneas o algo así? Por lo menos así no deberías de tener miedo de que os detuviera la policía.

-¿Limpiar chimeneas? –replicó Peter con desprecio-. Para obtener un trabajo así hay que ser aprendiz. Y nadie va a tomar como aprendiz a alguien como yo.

Alice metió los pies en el agua y se sorprendió al comprobar que le escocían un poco. Debía de haberse cortado con algo.

-Pues no sé por qué no –insistió, sin hacer caso del dolor-. A mí me pareces un muchacho espabilado.

-Sí que es espabilado .le aseguró uno de los hermanos de Peter-. Pero es un ladrón.

Por lo visto aquella era toda la explicación que Alice obtendría. Era evidente que Peter se había cansado del tema. Ahora le ofrecía un trozo de lápiz y un papel roto en uno de cuyos lados estaba escrita una lista de la compra. Era evidente que Peter, siendo un chico listo, había encontrado y guardado el papel para una ocasión como aquella.

-He pensado que si quiere usted escribir un mensaje a alguien señorita –dijo con tono caballeroso-, yo lo entregaré, si me da la dirección.

Uno de los hermanos de Peter protestó por la generosa oferta, pero Peter lo acalló de inmediato susurrando:

-¿Es que eres tonto? Seguro que le envía el mensaje a algún ricachón que me pagará una guinea.

Alice pensó que era un plan de lo más práctico.

-Desde luego. El caballero te dará una libra entera y además te traerá de vuelta.

A continuación escribió con cuidado:

_Ha ocurrido algo espantoso. Estoy bien, ¿pero tendrías la amabilidad de venir al punto con este joven para recogerme? Y no le hables a nadie de esto. Ah, y por favor, tráeme un vestido y un par de zapatos (de cualquier clase)._

_Sinceramente tuya,_

_ALICE BRANDON_

En el papel no había sitio para más, de manera que no pudo explicarse mejor. Dobló la nota y se la dio a Peter, indicándole la dirección. El muchacho parecía conocer bien el lugar y le aseguró que volvería en un abrir y un cerrar de ojos.

Y con éstas palabras se marchó dejándola a los no muy tiernos cuidados de sus hermanos, que parecían no encontrar nada sorprendente en el hecho de tener en su dormitorio a una dama ataviada tan sólo con la ropa interior y una manta. De hecho, parecieron tomarse la situación con absoluta calma y se limitaron a plantear a Alice un par de preguntas para averiguar si sabía leer. Cuando quedó claro que sabía, le ofrecieron un panfleto queriendo enterarse de lo que ponía en él.

Y así fue cómo cuando llegó Jasper Whitlock media hora más tarde, se encontró a lady Alice Brandon leyendo en voz alta un antiguo impreso de las carreras ante tres desarrapados pilluelos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ahora ya saben quien era jaja<strong>

**Ahora ya no les puedo prometer la próxima actualización :/ tal vez mañana, pasado o el otro… esta semana y la otra las tengo LLENAS de EXÁMENES y como comprenderán mi prioridad son los estudios, que casi que acabo el curso…, así que no prometo nada xD**

**Para las demás historias será lo mismo… ya no doy para más jaja xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

Por supuesto que Alice podía haber dirigido su grito de socorro a muchas otras personas.

A su tío Carlisle, por ejemplo. O al señor McCarthy, al capitán White del Harmony, o a cualquiera de los muchos caballeros que había conocido desde que llegara a Londres.

Pero Alice sólo pensó en una persona cuando decidió que había que requerir la ayuda de un caballero, y esa persona era Jasper Whitlock.

Y esto por una sola razón: porque Jasper Whitlock era la única persona que Alice conocía capaz de mantener la boca cerrada sobre lo que lord Malfrey y su madre habían intentado hacer. Al fin y al cabo el capitán había logrado mantener en secreto durante mucho tiempo lo que el conde le había hecho a su hermana, de manera que era muy probable que tampoco se dedicara a ir por todo Londres pregonando la situación en la que Alice se había visto inmersa.

Era de vital importancia que no llegara a saberse lo que lord Malfrey había intentado. El señor Cullen, con todos sus gruñidos, insistiría en acudir a la policía. El capitán White, siendo militar, probablemente haría lo mismo. En cuanto a Emmett McCarthy… Bueno, Alice preferiría morir antes que hacerle partícipe de algo tan sórdido. Sólo faltaban unas semanas para que se celebrase su boda con Rosalie. No debía suceder nada que pudiera retrasar o cancelar (¡Dios no lo quisiera!) la ceremonia.

No, la única persona con la que Alice consideró contactar fue el capitán Whitlock.

Pero a pesar de todo tampoco es que estuviera encantada con la idea. No le hacia ninguna gracia que Jasper Whitlock tuviera que rescatarla de aquella situación. Ya se imaginaba los comentarios mordaces que haría en cuanto la viera. Alice sabía que el capitán tendría muchísimo que decir sobre una joven que sale sola para intercambiar unas cartas con su ex prometido, y mucho más sobre una joven que aceptaba montar en el caballo del susodicho ex prometido durante una tormenta.

Pero daba igual. Alice se sentía capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de llegar a casa sin más desventuras… y que ni los Cullen ni nadie llegara a enterarse de lo sucedido.

A pesar de todo, aunque pensaba que estaba preparada para las críticas de Jasper Whitlock, desde luego no esperaba su absoluta conmoción cuando la encontró en ropa interior, metida en la sórdida guarida de unos ladrones.

-¡Alice! –gritó nada más pasar bajo la andrajosa manta que hacía las veces de puerta y verla sentada en el otro extremo de la sala (una sala que atravesó en sólo tres zancadas)-. ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Desde que Peter se marchó con su nota, Alice se había estado repitiendo que el hecho de que Jasper Whitlock la viera en ropa interior tampoco era lo peor que podía pasarle. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo ropa. No es que estuviera desnuda. Lo único era que llevaba encima menos capas de lo habitual. A pesar de todo, tenía el cuerpo cubierto casi por entero.

Así que no alcanzó a imaginar por qué el capitán se mostraba tan escandalizado. ¡Pero si hasta se estaba ruborizando! ¡Jasper Whitlock! Si la situación no hubiera sido tan absurda y embarazosa, podría haberse echado a reír.

Pero se limitó a levantarse, envolviéndose en la manta lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Me has traído algo que ponerme?

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, todavía con la cara muy roja. Al parecer no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Pero al cabo de un instante recobró la compostura y lanzó hacia Alice un fardo de vivos colores-. Ah, sí. Toma. No sé qué habrá ahí con exactitud. Fui al armario de mi madre y agarré lo primero que pude.

-Es perfecto. –Alice vio que le había llevado un vestido de color violeta y un par de zapatillas de baile de aspecto primoroso. Luego, advirtiendo que el capitán seguía mirándola, espetó-: No te quedes ahí con la boca abierta, que pareces un salmón recién pescado. Date la vuelta.

El capitán Whitlock, más colorado que nunca, se giró al tiempo que ponía una firme mano en el hombro de su joven acompañante para darle la vuelta a él también. Alice tendió las esquinas de la manta a dos de los niños, suponiendo que serían niñas puesto que tenían el pelo un poco más largo, y ellas alzaron la manta obedientemente a modo de biombo mientras Alice se ponía el vestido y se ataba las zapatillas. Tanto el uno como las otras le venían un poco grandes, pero al menos ahora tenía cubierto todo lo necesario, de manera que estaba satisfecha. Le hubiera gustado tener un peine y un espejo, para poder arreglarse un poco el pelo, pero no lo había mencionado en la nota y dudaba que ni siquiera el capitán Whitlock, que parecía un joven bastante sensible (si no se tenían en cuenta las puntas de su cuello), hubiera pensado en eso.

-Alice –dijo Jasper, todavía de cara a la pared-, ¿me vas a contar cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y dónde demonio está tu ropa?

-Bueno…, es una historia muy larga –contestó ella, abrochándose deprisa los botones del vestido de la señora Whitlock.

-La secuestraron –informó una de las hermanas de Peter.

-¡Que la secuestraron! –Jasper se llevó tal sobresalto que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero un grito de Alice le detuvo-. ¿Te secuestraron? –repitió en voz más baja, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la pared-. ¿Pero quién? Alice, ¿de qué habla esta niña?

Alice suspiró. No tenía más remedio que contárselo todo. Se alisó el vestido y se volvió hacia las chiquillas.

-Ya está –indicó. Ellas bajaron la manta-. Ya te puedes volver dijo al capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Ups..he estado unos días desaparecida…pero vuelvo a estar aquí! xD le dedico este capi a Romy porque le dije que ayer estaría listo y no lo estuvo xD sorry <strong>

**Sé que no es muy largo, pero ya no tengo más tiempo. Lo siento. el viernes continuo ;D**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

Si Alice esperaba algún cumplido (del tipo: "Ese color te sienta muy bien", o incluso: "Así estás mucho mejor"), se llevó una decepción, porque Jasper se limitó a decir:

-Date prisa, Alice. ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Este sitio es… Bueno. –Una mirada a Peter le hizo modificar lo que iba a decir-. Es un poco deprimente.

-Ah. –Alice miró a sus pequeños anfitriones-. Supongo. ¿Te ha pagado el capitán Whitlock las molestias, Peter?

-Cinco libras enteritas –contestó Peter con un tono orgulloso que indicaba que aquellas cinco libras eran la mayor cantidad de dinero que había visto en toda su vida. Y a juzgar por las caras de sus hermanas cuando oyeron nombrar aquella fortuna, no duraría mucho.

-No llevaba más encima –se disculpó Jasper incómodo, malinterpretando la expresión de los niños.

Alice tendió la mano al cabeza de familia. Peter se la estrechó con vigor mientras le aseguraba que si algún día necesitaba cualquier cosa, podía dirigirse a él. Alice prometió que así lo haría y echó un último vistazo con gesto preocupado en torno a la sala en la que con tanta amabilidad la habían acogido. Luego dejó que el capitán Whitlock la escoltase hasta el carruaje que esperaba en el exterior.

-Jasper –comentó mientras él la ayudaba a subir-, me siento fatal dejando a esos pobres niños aquí solos. Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos. ¿No tienes algún puesto libre en tus oficinas? ¿No podrías ofrecer a Peter un puesto de aprendiz o algo así?

-Alice –replicó él, con un tono que daba a entender que estaba rechinando los dientes-, no pienso empezar a dar trabajo a ladrones, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te ha pasado esta tarde? ¿Dónde está tu ropa? Supongo que sabes que tus tíos están muertos de preocupación por ti. ¿Y qué es todo eso del secuestro?

-Está bien, te lo contaré –accedió Alice mientras Jasper se sentaba a su lado y daba un golpe en el techo para que el cochero se pusiera en marcha-. Pero me tienes que jurar que no te pondrás a gritarme. He pasado una noche espantosa y no soportaría que encima me gritaran.

-Creo que tú misma dijiste que jurar no es de buena educación –le recordó el capitán.

Alice le miró irritada. Apenas se le veía en la oscuridad del carruaje, pero sí se distinguía bastante bien su perfil a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanillas.

-Está bien. Pues entonces prométemelo.

-De eso nada. Si has hecho algo digno de recibir una reprimenda, tengo la firme intención de gritarte hasta quedarme ronco. Puede que hasta te grite aunque no hayas hecho nada. Alice, ¿tienes alguna idea del miedo que has hecho pasar a todo el mundo? Tus tíos llamaron a mi madre frenéticos a las nueve para saber si sabíamos dónde estabas. Por lo visto creían que te había matado un rayo durante la tormenta de esta tarde…

-Pues no –replicó Alice-. Pero no es mala idea. Podemos decirles que me cayó un rayo encima y que me encontraron y que se me incendió la ropa, y que unos amables ciudadanos me encontraron y me llevaron a su casa y que acabo de recobrar la conciencia…

-Alice. –Ahora estaba clarísimo que Jasper estaba rechinando los dientes-. Yo tengo mucha paciencia, pero…

Alice no pudo evitar un resoplido.

-¿Tú? ¿Paciencia? ¡Ésa sí que es buena!

-Alice. Dime qué ha pasado.

De manera que Alice se lo contó todo. Eso sí, volviendo la cara para que él no advirtiera sus mejillas coloradas como tomates. Le contó la cita con lord Malfrey, y cómo había estallado la tormenta, y cómo el conde la llevó a su casa.

Esto último provocó que el capitán lanzara una maldición que a Alice le quemó los oídos.

-¡Lady Malfrey estaba allí! –se apresuró a explicar ella-. Sólo que… Bueno…

Y no le quedó más remedio que contar la vergonzosa verdad sobre el papel que había entregado a la viuda en aquella traición. Cuando contó que lady Malfrey se había negado a devolverle la ropa, Jasper estalló.

-¡Alice! ¿Pero cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?

A Alice no le pareció nada justo. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que la viuda, que tan amable había sido con ella anteriormente, no tenía corazón y estaba dispuesta a rebajares hasta el punto de recurrir a tales mañas con tal de ver a su hijo bien casado?

-¡Porque yo te lo advertí! –saltó Jasper.

-Tú sólo me dijiste que James Witherdale era un bribón –señaló Alice-. Me dijiste que no tenía honor. No mencionaste que era un asqueroso secuestrador y un canalla.

-La próxima vez procuraré ser más claro –replicó Jasper con un tono ofendido. Pero te advierto una cosa, Alice, como te haya puesto una mano encima…

Alice sintió un curioso estremecimiento al oír que Jasper amenazaba con hacer daño al conde, se dijo que sólo era porque lord Malfrey merecía una buena paliza. De todas formas se vio obligada a asegurarle que lord Malfrey no le había tocado siquiera porque no quería que Jasper sufriera un arrebato de ira (no mencionó que la había llevado a volandas hasta la habitación y la había arrojado sobre la cama). Aunque personalmente no le hubiera importado que el capitán explotara (de hecho habría resultado bastante divertido), no quería que sus tíos lo vieran en ese estado, puesto que pretendía ocultarles la espantosa verdad sobre lo ocurrido. Y cada vez estaban más cerca de la casa de los Cullen.

-Y entonces me escapé por la ventana –concluyó Alice, finalizando la historia de pronto al darse cuenta de que habían entrado a la calle de sus tíos-. Eché a correr buscando ayuda, lo cual te aseguro que no fue precisamente agradable. Las únicas personas que creyeron que era en realidad lady Alice Brandon y no una lunática escapada de un manicomio fueron Peter y sus hermanos, y eso sólo porque Peter ,me reconoció.

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la casa de los Cullen y Alice advirtió que Jasper Whitlock la miraba con una expresión inescrutable. No sabía si estaba horrorizado o admirado. Por si acaso era lo primero, Alice se apresuró a alzar la mano para mesarse el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó-. ¿De verdad estoy tan espantosa? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? No quiero darles un susto, y menos si los niños todavía están levantados. ¿No llevarás un peine encima o algo así? O a lo mejor el cochero tiene uno. Aunque supongo que si me hubiera caído encima un rayo estaría un poco despeinada, ¿no?

Jasper Whitlock sin embargo le dio la sorpresa de su vida, no dándole un peine, cosa que realmente hubiera resultado increíble, sino haciendo algo todavía más chocante. Le puso las manos en los hombros y tiró de ella con cierta brusquedad. Luego le dio un beso apasionado.

Alice tuvo tiempo de pensar: "Oh, no. Otra vez no", antes de entregarse al beso. Porque por mucho que Jasper la irritara, sus besos eran una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, comparables incluso con el champán y el helado.

No sabía muy bien por qué Jasper la besaba. Desde luego no era porque presentara un aspecto irresistible, eso seguro. Alice estaba convencida de que hasta tenía churretes en la cara.

Por fin Jasper la apartó también con brusquedad y la sacudió.

-¡Que te escapaste por la ventana! ¡Alice! ¡Te podrías haber matado!

-Bueno, sí –contestó ella, algo decepcionada de que hubiera dejado de besarla-. Pero fue bastante fácil, porque no miré abajo, como me aconsejaste…

Y entonces por fortuna él la besó de nuevo y Alice no pudo evitar pensar que, para ser una persona tan enervante, Jasper Whitlock podía ser de lo más agradable cuando se lo proponía. Era una pena que no se lo propusiera más a menudo. Alice se sentía de maravilla cuando Jasper alzó la cabeza.

-Maldita sea –masculló-. Supongo que tendremos que entrar.

Alice se encontraba tan bien para ese entonces que habría seguido a Jasper Whitlock a la boca de un volcán si él se lo hubiera pedido. Pero el capitán se limitó a ayudarla a bajar del carruaje y acompañarla hasta la puerta de la casa.

A pesar de lo tardío de la hora todo el mundo estaba levantado, esperando con desesperación alguna noticia de Alice, desde el tío Carlisle hasta la cocinera e incluso el hurón. La señora Cullen prorrumpió en gritos de: "¿Pero dónde te habías metido, Ally?" y "¡Estábamos muertos de preocupación!". El señor Cullen gruñó lo suyo. Los niños daban brincos de alegría mientras Rosalie y la cocinera derramaban lágrimas de alivio. Lillian se mostró muy abatida al enterarse de que sus desventuras e limitaban a haberse caído al río. Porque Alice y Jasper habían decidido antes de entrar que contarían que se había caído en el Támesis y no sólo había perdido el bolso, sino que la ropa se había echado a perder. Una familia de pescadores muy amable la había recogido, pero como nadie de la casa hablaba inglés no pudieron comprender a Alice cuando les suplicó que enviaran un mensaje a su casa.

No era una historia muy buena (Alice pensaba que la del rayo hubiera sido mucho mejor), pero era la única que Jasper estaba dispuesto a corroborar. De manera que Alice la narró con gran entusiasmo, adornándola en atención a Lillian que el pescador tenía un hijo moreno y hosco que había intentado obligarla a comerse un plato de macarrones. Lillian quedó muy impresionada, puesto que contemplaba a todos los extranjeros con suspicacia y despreciaba los macarrones.

-¿Pero cómo te encontró el capitán Whitlock? –quiso saber Esme.

Jasper contestó que había salido a caballo a buscar a lady Alice y se la encontró cerca de Hayter Street. Alice les informó a continuación de que había tomado prestados el vestido y los zapatos que llevaba en una vicaría cercana. Estaba intentando encontrar un coche de alquiler cuando el capitán Whitlock apareció milagrosamente a la luz de la luna.

Era la historia más ridícula jamás contada. Si Alice hubiera intentado hacérsela tragar a su aya, habría recibido una gélida mirada y un severo comentario: "Inténtalo de nuevo. Pero esta vez di la verdad."

Pero los Cullen, que en general eran unas personas bastante sencillas, la creyeron a pies juntillas y, una vez satisfechos y convencidos de que la historia había terminado bien, se fueron retirando somnolientos a la cama. Alice les habría imitado de buena gana de no haber captado una expresión decidida en los ojos de Jasper Whitlock mientras se ponía el sombrero y lo0s guantes que le ofrecía Newton. Alice no tuvo más remedio que quedarse un momento en el recibido y susurrar:

-¿Adónde vas ahora? Y más vale que digas que te vas a tu casa.

Jasper miró un instante al tio Carlisle, que subía hacia su dormitorio profiriendo gruñidos.

-Entonces más vale que no diga nada.

Alice, furiosa, le dio tal pellizco en el brazo que él retrocedió de un brinco con expresión irritada.

-¡Alice! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Que me has hecho daño!

-Más vale que no vayas a casa de lord Malfrey –susurró ella.

-¿Y qué pasa si voy?

-¡Jasper! –Alice le miró iracunda-. No te atrevas a ir. De esto no se debe saber ni una palabra, ¿entendido? Y si vas a casa de lord Malfrey para pelearte con él o para retarle a un duelo o cualquier estupidez semejante…

-¡Una estupidez! ¿Sabes lo que sí es una estupidez? Pues…

-¿Ally? –la llamó Rosalie somnolienta desde las escaleras-. ¿Te vienes a la cama?

-Sí, Ally –terció Esme con un bostezo-. Vente. Ya le darás las gracias al capitán mañana.

Pero ella prosiguió sin hacerles caso.

-Una estupidez es cualquier cosa que pudiera revelar ni por asomo lo que ha sucedido esta noche –dijo entre dientes.

-Alice, tú misma lo has dicho –insistió Jasper con tono de enorme cansancio-. Ese hombre es un canalla. Hay que detenerle. Si lo hubiera hecho la primera vez, cuando abandonó a mi hermana, no habría pasado nada de esto, que es diez veces peor que lo que le hizo a mi hermana.

-Y si te enfrentas a él ahora, le destrozarás la vida a Rossie.

-¿Rossie? –Whitlock la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca-. ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-De su boda. ¡Del señor McCarthy! Jasper, no puedes retar a duelo a lord Malfrey, porque la gente se enteraría de que os batís por mí y lo que me ha sucedido esta noche sería del dominio público y yo quedaría marcada para siempre, y entonces el señor McCarthy cancelaría la boda.

-¡Al diablo con el señor McCarthy! –exclamó Jasper con vehemencia-. Si se cancela la boda es que es idiota. Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. ¿Y cómo vas a quedar tú marcada? ¡Si has sido una víctima inocente!

-Prométemelo –suplicó Alice tocándole una mano-. Por favor, Jasper. Prométeme que no cometerás ninguna imprudencia.

Jasper miró los dedos que tan delicadamente tocaban los suyos.

-Pareces muy preocupada por el señor McCarthy –declaró, con tanta pasión que el mayordomo, que en ese momento apagaba las velas de la araña del techo, se volvió hacia él-. ¿Y yo qué?

Alice le miró perpleja.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó, sin tener idea de qué estaba hablando el capitán.

-Si desafío a Malfrey, podría matarme, ¿sabes? –advirtió con cierta amargura-. También podías mostrar alguna preocupación por mi vida.

Alice, que encontró aquello muy divertido, se echó a reír.

-Desde luego que sí. Si me importaras algo.

En ese momento, y ante la sorpresa de Alice, Jasper se puso el sombrero, le apartó la mano y dijo con voz gélida:

-Pues desde luego me alegro de que hayamos dejado eso claro.

Y con estas palabras se marchó como una exhalación.

Alice se lo quedó mirando desconcertada alzando las cejas. ¡Pero qué hombre tan brusco y extraño! A juzgar por lo que Rosalie le había dicho, supuso que Jasper habría preferido encontrársela llorando y a punto de desvanecerse por lo que lord Malfrey le había hecho. También imaginó que tal vez habría sido más efectivo abrazarse a él suplicándole que fuera a buscar al conde, en lugar de pedirle que no le matara por consideración al señor McCarthy.

Y probablemente podía haberle mostrado un poco más de gratitud por haber salido en plena noche a rescatarla…

Pero qué demonios, nada de aquello habría pasado si él no hubiera insistido en que rompiera su compromiso con el conde.

¡Desde luego!, pensó Alice con cansancio mientras se dirigía por fin hacia su dormitorio. Los hombres eran unas criaturas en extremo odiosas. Sobre todo aquellos de los que ella podía evitar enamorarse.

Ya casi estaba en el rellano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había paso. Dio un respingo como si le hubiera picado una avispa y se pasó la mano por el cuello con tal sobresalto que el mayordomo le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Sí, sí, muy bien, gracias –contestó ella.

Pero era mentira, por supuesto. No estaba nada bien. Porque acababa de darse cuenta por fin de la espantosa verdad.

¡Estaba enamorada de Jasper Whitlock!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por fin se da cuenta! Ya era hora jajaja<strong>

**¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDON! ¡LO SIENTO! Perdón por el retraso, he estado muy agobiada por los exámenes, y aun sigo… en principio este viernes actualizo de nuevo ;P**

**A partir del día 23 podré actualizar más porque: ¡HABRÉ ACABADO LOS EXÁMENES! xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

Y eso que él se lo había advertido.

"Algún día, lady Alice –le había dicho-, se encontrará con un hombre cuya voluntad no pueda manejar a su antojo. Y cuando eso suceda se enamorará de él."

Era exasperante, era repugnante, que al final tuviera razón.

Había conocido a un hombre cuya voluntad no podía manejar por mucho que lo intentara. ¡Y Dios sabía cuánto lo había intentado! Y ahora encima, se había enamorado de él.

Lo que no se explicaba era por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, cuando ya era sin duda demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo le había insistido en que estaba enamorada de Jasper Whitlock (bueno, por lo menos Rosalie), pero ella se negó siquiera a considerarlo. ¿Ella, lady Alice Brandon, enamorada de un hombre que la insultaba y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había que vestir? ¡Ni pensarlo!

Pero había sucedido. ¿Por qué si no encontraba sus besos tan…, bueno, tan excitantes? ¿Y por qué fue la primera persona con la que se le ocurrió contactar cuando iba a escribir una nota en la pequeña chabola de Peter?

Pero sobre todo, y aquello era lo que más le dolía, lo que la tuvo despierta casi toda la noche a pesar de que estaba agotada, a pesar de que debería haber caído rendida después de su aventura… ¿por qué accedió a casarse con el noveno conde de Malfrey?

Le ardían las mejillas en la oscuridad de su cuarto al pensarlo. Pero no servía de nada fingir que no era verdad. Ya había admitido que había accedido a la proposición de lord Malfrey para irritar al capitán. Quería ponerle celoso. ¿Por qué?

Porque por muy irritante que fuera, por muy imposible, estaba enamorada de él… probablemente se enamoró de él en el primer instante que lo vio.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué se iba a enamorar de un hombre así? Jasper Whitlock no la necesitaba. Su vida estaba perfectamente en orden, sus asuntos tan pulcros como los alfileres de su costurero.

Y no perdía ocasión de ser grosero, se burlaba de ella, se reía de su vocación, que era muy seria y que consistía en manejar los asuntos de los demás.

Pero, bastante somnolienta ya de madrugada, Alice se dio cuenta de que en una cosa llevaba el capitán toda la razón: sus propios asuntos se encontraban en un estado lamentable. Sobre todo si se iba a dedicar a enamorarse de hombres que no la necesitaban.

Pero él la deseaba. Lo dijo el otro día, el día que le pidió que se casara con él. Dijo que no la necesitaba, pero que la deseaba. Por lo visto consideraba que desear era mejor que necesitar, claro que Alice no estuvo entonces segura.

Ahora, allí tumbada en la cama, escuchando la respiración de Rosalie en la cama de al lado, comenzó a pensar que tal vez se había precipitado al rechazar la proposición de Jasper. Claro que tampoco había sido una declaración como es debido. No hubo ni luna llena, ni flores, ni mucho menos un anillo. No le había quedado más remedio que decir que no.

Pero ahora… ¡Ahora todo es diferente! Si Jasper se le declarase por la mañana, por muy frívola que fuera su declaración, por mucho que la llamara "abejita" y se pusiera a zumbar como hacía otras veces, que Dios la ayudara, pero podría… diría… diría que sí.

Sólo que Jasper no se le iba a declarar. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ya le había advertido que no pensaba pedirle otra vez que se casara con él. Y con lo mal que ella le había tratado (y lo cierto era que, con excepción de los besos, le había tratado muy mal), tampoco era de extrañar. ¿Qué clase de hombre iría declarándose constantemente a una mujer que no hacía más que rechazarlo o, lo que incluso era peor, que aceptaba casarse con su peor enemigo?

No, Jasper Whitlock no se le volvería a declarar.

Y por eso Alice se quedó despierta casi toda la noche, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a salir de aquel embrollo. Porque Jasper tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que había una persona cuya vida era un verdadero desastre y que necesitaba las dotes de organización de lady Alice Victoriosa. Y esa persona era ella misma.

Solo que la cosa era muy diferente cuando se trataba de los asuntos propios. Alice no tenía reparo alguno en decir a los demás lo que tenían que hacer: a sus tíos en la India, a los Cullen, a la cocinera de su tía, a los hijos de su tía, a las anfitrionas de Almack's, a todo el mundo. Pero cuando se trataba de ella misma, parecía del todo incapaz de tomar las decisiones correctas, por lo menos en lo referente a Jasper Whitlock. Si hubiera sido sincera consigo misma desde el principio, nada de aquello habría pasado. Alice, igual que Rosalie, estaría felizmente preparando su boda… y esta vez con el hombre adecuado.

Pero no. Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas a la cama toda la noche, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a conseguir que Jasper Whitlock se le declarase otra vez.

Por la mañana, en lugar de sentirse tranquila y descansada, se levantó irritable y de mal humor. Le gritó varias veces a la pobre María mientras le arreglaba el pelo, y eso que la chica en realidad estaba logrando notables progresos, teniendo en cuenta lo incompetente que era al principio como doncella. Y luego gritó a Edward, que había dejado en las escaleras un tren de juguete con el que Alice estuvo a punto de tropezar. ¿Sería aquello el efecto del amor?, no pudo evitar preguntarse. ¿Acaso el amor convertía a las personas en fieras malhumoradas?

Por lo visto así era. Bueno, al menos el amor no correspondido. Porque ésa sería su situación hasta que pudiera ver de nuevo a Jasper y explicarse ante él. Y aunque Alice jamás habría aconsejado a nadie que fuera sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos ante el objeto de su afecto, todas las reglas desaparecían como por ensalmo cuando la afectada era ella misma. Pensaba decírselo todo a Jasper Whitlock en el momento en que le viera. Le daba igual la posibilidad de que él pudiera utilizar aquella información como un látigo sobre su cabeza para el resto de su vida. Alice, tan acostumbrada a decirles a los demás lo que tenían que hacer, comenzaba a pensar que tan vez no estaría tan mal que alguien la dominara un poco, para variar.

Pero fue transcurriendo la mañana sin que llegara ni una nota del capitán Whitlock, Alice comenzó a preocuparse. Sin duda debería haber enviado un mensaje o, mejor aún, pasarse a visitarlos en persona. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se acordaba más y más de la desagradable despedida del día anterior. Jasper se puso furioso cuando ella le aseguró que no le importaba en absoluto su seguridad personal. "Deberías mostrar alguna preocupación por mi vida", se había quejado.

¿Y qué había hecho ella para curar sus sentimientos heridos? ¡Pues derramar sal sobre ellos!

"Desde luego que me preocuparía, si me importase algo". ¡Eso le había dicho! ¡Qué ingeniosa! ¡Qué estúpida! Ahora tal vez el capitán no volvería a aquella casa, y estaría del todo justificado. Podría incluso decidir no hacerle caso alguno nunca más. No volvería a llamarla "abejita", ni a reírse de ella, ni a besarla otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? ¿Cómo demonios iba a soportar aquello?

Cuando dieron ya las once de la mañana sin haber recibido señales de Jasper, Alice comenzó a alarmares de verdad (aunque ninguna otra persona de la casa se preocupó en lo más mínimo, por supuesto). Aquello no era propio del capitán. Jasper es pasaba la vida en aquella casa, criticando sin cesar su bordado y paseando a los niños en la espalda. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿De verdad estaba tan enfadado con ella?

Alice, desconcertada, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: envolvió el vestido y los zapatos que Jasper le había prestado la noche anterior y los envió junto con una nota a la residencia de los Whitlock. El mensaje, con el que se estuvo partiendo la cabeza más de una hora, rezaba:

_Querido Jasper,_

_Aquí te envío las prendas que tan generosamente me prestaste anoche. No sé cómo darte las gracias por tu amabilidad al acudir a mi ayuda cuando me vi necesitada. Fuiste un auténtico caballero andante y te estaré eternamente agradecida. Olvida por favor cualquier impertinencia por mi parte. Estaba demasiado agotada después de mi odisea._

_Sinceramente tuya,_

_A. BRANDON_

Alice no sabía muy bien cómo dirigirse a él. ¿Debería llamarle capitán Whitlock? ¿no se tuteaban ya? Al fin y al capo la había visto en ropa interior.

Y su disculpa por aquel comentario que hizo tan a la ligera, cuando declaró que no sentía ninguna preocupación por él… ¿habría quedado bastante clara? Tal vez debería mencionar la impertinencia concreta por la que pedía perdón.

Esperaba que el "sinceramente tuya" dejara claro que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado por completo… Bueno, no que habían cambiado, puesto que siempre le había amado. Lo único es que hasta ahora no había querido admitirlo ni siquiera ante ella misma.

Luego se dijo que estaba siendo ridícula. Al fin y al cabo sólo era una nota, no la Carta Magna. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Simplemente enviaría el paquete y esperaría la respuesta.

De manera que envió el paquete.

A las cuatro seguía sin haber respuesta, ni una nota, ni una carta ni mucho menos al propio Jasper Whitlock. Alice comenzó a pensar que tal vez le hubiera pasado algo. Quizás cuando se marchó la noche anterior su carruaje había sufrido algún accidente. ¡Tal vez había volcado y ahora Jasper yacería aplastado bajo las ruedas!

Pero no. Si se hubiera producido un accidente así, se habría enterado. Edward y sus hermanos estaban muy interesados en los accidentes de tráfico y todos los días exploraban el barrio en busca de alguno.

Más tarde, a eso de las cinco, se le ocurrió algo todavía peor: ¿Y si a pesar de sus advertencias Jasper había ido a desafiar al conde? ¡Podría estar muerto en Hyde Park en ese momento, con una bala en el corazón!

¡No! ¡No podía ser! Si Jasper y el conde se hubieran batido en duelo, ella ya se habría enterado. La señora Whitlock les habría escrito una nota para contarles la terrible noticia…

Además, si Jasper y James se batían, seguramente ganaría Jasper. ¡Pero si lord Malfrey era un cobarde dispuesto a engañar a cualquier heredera inocente para que se casara con él! Era imposible que alguien de esa calaña ganara un duelo, y menos contra un hombre que había levantado él solo el negocio de su padre para convertirlo en una compañía que valía cuarenta mil libras, si no más.

-¡Por Dios, Ally! –exclamó Rosalie. Se estaban poniendo los vestidos de baile puesto que era miércoles, y los miércoles había que ir a Almack's lloviera o hiciese sol, con amantes muertos o sin ellos-. Mira que estás nerviosa. –Porque Alice, al oír un timbre en el piso de abajo, se había precipitado hacia la ventana para ver si estaba en la puerta el carruaje de Jasper Whitlock. Pero sólo era el vendedor de hielo-. ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No te habrás resfriado al caerte al río?

Alice, mirando desconsoladamente su reflejo, pensó que si lord Malfrey había matado a Jasper Whitlock, tendría que comprarse un vestuario nuevo, porque aunque no estaba casada con él, se sentiría como una viuda.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Pero ahora ya vuelvo a estar aquí ;D les gustó el capi? El domingo continúo. <strong>

**Informo de que quedan 2 o 3 capis…no lo sé depende del tiempo podré hacer capis más largos o menos xD**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas todos los favoritos, y gracias a los que me han enviado PM preguntandome por la historia, estoy muy contenta de que les agrade ;D**

**Si les gustan las historias de Jalice, les recomiendo que lean (si quieren xD) mi otro fic MI VIDA SIN TI (antes del domingo hay nuevo capi ;P) y ACUÉRDATE DE MÍ. Estoy segura de que les gustará haha xD**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Por Dios, Ally! –exclamó Rosalie. Se estaban poniendo los vestidos de baile puesto que era miércoles, y los miércoles había que ir a Almack's lloviera o hiciese sol, con amantes muertos o sin ellos-. Mira que estás nerviosa. –Porque Alice, al oír un timbre en el piso de abajo, se había precipitado hacia la ventana para ver si estaba en la puerta el carruaje de Jasper Whitlock. Pero sólo era el vendedor de hielo-. ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No te habrás resfriado al caerte al río?<em>

_Alice, mirando desconsoladamente su reflejo, pensó que si lord Malfrey había matado a Jasper Whitlock, tendría que comprarse un vestuario nuevo, porque aunque no estaba casada con él, se sentiría como una viuda._

**CHAPTER 28**

-Estoy bien –murmuró respondiendo a su prima.

-Pues no lo parece. Pellízcate un poco las mejillas. Así, así estás mejor.

-Rossie –comenzó Alice, mirando a su prima a través del espejo-, ¿te acuerdas de que dijiste que creías que Jasper Whitlock estaba enamorado de mí?

-Ajá –contestó Rosalie, probándose los pendientes de zafiro de Alice y admirando el brillo de las gemas.

-¿Y que pensabas que a lo mejor yo estaba enamorada de él?

-Sí. –Rosalie se pellizcó las mejillas-. ¿Por qué?

-Ay –suspiró Alice-. No, por nada.

Rosalie se volvió hacia ella enarcando las cejas.

-¡Alice! –exclamó, con ojos brillantes como los zafiros de los pendientes-. ¡Tú le quieres!

-No –se apresuró a contestar ella-. No es verdad. –Y de repente hundió la cara entre las manos-. ¡Está bien! Le quiero. Le quiero y es demasiado tarde, porque he sido horrible con él. ¡Ay, Rossie!

Y de pronto, todas las lágrimas que se negaron a aparecer tras la ruptura con lord Malfrey, comenzaron a caer en torrentes que recordaban al Ganges durante los monzones.

-¡Ally! –Rosalie jamás había visto llorar a su prima y no sabía qué hacer-. ¡Ay Ally! ¡Cariño! ¡No llores! El capitán te quiere, estoy segura. ¿Acaso no fue anoche a rescatarte de aquellos espantosos pescadores?

Pero aquello sólo logró que Alice sollozara todavía más. Rosalie, sin saber qué hacer, fue corriendo a por su madre, que acudió a medio vestir e hizo lo que hacen las madres cuando ven sufrir a uno de sus hijos: estrechó a Alice contra sus generosos pechos e intentó calmarla.

-Vamos, vamos. No pasa nada –le dijo-. Creo que están saliendo todas las emociones de ayer. Mira, más vale que hoy te quedes en la cama con un calentador.

Alice, horrorizada, se zafó bruscamente de los brazos de su tía.

-¡No, no! Estoy bien. Tengo que ir a Almack's. ¡Tengo que ir a Almack's como sea!

Porque si tenía alguna posibilidad de volver a ver a Jasper Whitlock, sería sólo en un lugar, el lugar donde se reunía todo el mundo los miércoles por la noche. Y ese lugar era Almack's.

-No me parece sensato, chiquilla –protestó preocupada Esme-. Pareces agotada. ¿No prefieres quedarte con Lillian y los niños y…?

-¡No! –exclamó Alice, casi ahogándose-. ¡No! ¡No!

La señora Cullen se la quedó mirando extrañada. Al cabo de un momento se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, como quieras. Pero daos prisa, niñas. Salimos dentro de media hora.

Media hora no era suficiente para que Alice se tranquilizara y reparase los desperfectos que las lágrimas habían causado en su rostro. Y no era suficiente para que Rosalie se familiarizara con aquella nueva criatura: una prima Ally que lloraba, y nada menos que por Jasper Whitlock, que era su enemigo acérrimo. Por lo tanto fue un grupo muy solemne el que llegó a Almack's esa noche…, aunque Rosalie recuperó pronto la serenidad cuando Emmett McCarthy se adelantó para pedirle una cuadrilla. Alice se dedicó a rondar por las habitaciones buscando una cara… sin encontrarla.

-No está –gimió cuando Rosalie salió de la pista para atarse el zapato-. ¡El capitán Whitlock no ha venido!

-Pues claro que no –contestó su prima-. Todavía es temprano, Ally. No te preocupes.

Pero Rosalie no lo entendía. Ella no había oído lo que Alice le dijo a Jasper la noche anterior. Y no sabía nada de lo sucedido con lord Malfrey y por lo tanto desconocía la posibilidad de que Jasper estuviera muerto con una bala en el cerebro.

Y el hecho de que lord Malfrey tampoco hubiera llegado todavía no era ningún consuelo para Alice. ¿Qué clase de hombre se atrevía a asomarse por Almack's después de intentar hacer una cosa tan horrible? No, no era de extrañar que lord Malfrey no diera señales de vida. Pero lo que Jasper era muy diferente. Jasper Whitlock jamás se perdía una noche en Almack's. la única explicación de su ausencia era que estuviera muerto… o que odiara a Alice. En cualquier caso, Alice estaba destrozada, y rechazó a todos los jóvenes que se acercaron a ella a pedirle un baile, hasta que finalmente la señora Cullen le aconsejó:

-Querida, ya sé que todavía estás sufriendo por tu ruptura con el conde. ¿Pero no crees que deberías dar una oportunidad a estos agradables caballeros? Eres muy joven cariño, y aprenderás a amar de nuevo…

Tuvo gracia en cierto modo que en el mismo momento en que la señora Cullen pronunciaba esas palabras, atravesó la puerta un hombre con las puntas del cuello demasiado bajas. Alice no necesitó ver el rostro del dueño de aquellas puntas para saber a quién pertenecían. Sólo un hombre en todo Londres llevaba las puntas del cuello a una altura tan poco elegante.

De manera que con un grito de alegría Alice se precipitó hacia él. –Capitán Whitlock –saludó Alice-. Buenas noches.

Él la miró inexpresivo, aunque con una chispa de sorpresa en sus sardónicos ojos. Se comportaba como si Alice se le acercara corriendo a través de una pista de baile todos los días de la semana.

-Lady Alice –contestó con helada cortesía.

Aquella cortesía atravesó a Alice como un cuchillo, hiriéndola como no habría podido herirla una palabra poco amable. ¡Jasper Whitlock era cortés con ella! ¡Con ella! Cielo santo, la situación no podía estar peor. Peor incluso de lo que ella se había permitido imaginar. Lo único más terrible habría sido una bala.

Con el corazón encogido de miedo, Alice hizo lo único posible, dadas las circunstancias. Agarró a Jasper del brazo y se lo llevó a la alcoba más cercana, donde pudieran dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

-Alice –dijo Jasper, bastante irritado mientras ella le metía a empujones detrás de una cortina de terciopelo donde estarían a salvo de miradas curiosas-. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasa?

Alice no se podía creer que Jasper le preguntara eso, cuando ella llevaba el día entero sufriendo como si se le partiera el corazón.

-¿Qué qué pasa? –exclamó-. ¿Qué qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestaste mi nota?

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando enderezarse la chaqueta después de que Alice le llevara a tirones hasta el reservado.

-¿Y por qué tenía que contestar? Sabía que te vería esta noche.

Alice le miró entornando los ojos.

-Ah, con que sabías que me verías esta noche, ¿no?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en repetir todo lo que digo? –preguntó Jasper-. ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara?

Alice se llevó de inmediato las mano a la cara.

-¿Qué cara? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Pues no sé… Estás… colorada. Claro que tampoco es de extrañar después de todo lo que pasó anoche. Probablemente tendrás fiebre. Tus tíos no deberían haberte dejado venir. Pienso hablar con ellos…

-¡Jasper! –gritó ella, dando una furiosa patada en el suelo.

Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él, verdaderamente sorprendido.

¿Por qué eres tan… tan educado? –le acusó Alice, señalándole amenazadoramente con el abanico-. Más vale que no sigas por ahí. Ya te dejé claro en la nota que siento mucho lo que dije anoche.

Jasper esbozó una media sonrisa, pero sólo con una comisura de la boca.

-Es cierto. Aunque, entre las muchas cosas desagradables que me dijiste anoche, no mencionabas a cuál te referías exactamente.

-Lo sabes muy bien –contestó Alice altanera-. No me lo hagas repetir.

-¿Sí? Pues yo creo que más vale que lo repitas –replicó Jasper, cruzándose de brazos-. Me parece que me lo debes.

Sabiendo que se estaba poniendo más colorada que un tomate, pero sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Alice bajó la vista al suelo.

-Pues… siento haber dicho que no me importas.

Pero Jasper no quedó satisfecho. Seguía mirándola de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues porque… porque sí me importas. Un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí tienen otro capi ;)<strong>

**Sólo falta uno, en el que se aclararan todas las cosas, se descubrirán muchos secretos… es decir: FALTA SÓLO EL GRAN FINAL! Haha**

**Me da penita que sólo falte un capi… =/ pero en cuanto acabe esta, ya tengo escritos varios capis de otra historia de este estilo pero esta vez es mía xD**

**Bueno, Besos,**

**Christina.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><em>-Pues… siento haber dicho que no me importas.<em>

_Pero Jasper no quedó satisfecho. Seguía mirándola de brazos cruzados._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Pues porque… porque sí me importas. Un poco._

**CHAPTER 29**

-Un poco.

-Sí. –Alice alzó la vista y sintió una oleada de indignación al ver la irónica sonrisa de Jasper-. Bueno, ahora no querrás que te diga que te quiero, ¡después de cómo me has tratado!

-¡Cómo te he tratado! Qué cara más dura. ¿Y cómo te he tratado? Mejor de lo que te mereces.

Alice lanzó un resoplido.

-¡Por favor! Me llamas "lady Alice Victoriosa", me dices lo que tengo que hacer y encima… ¡Encima me dejas todo el día sola sin dar señales de vida! ¡Jasper, creí que estabas muerto!

-¿Muerto? –Si Alice no se equivocaba, Whitlock parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo-. ¿Y por qué demonios iba a estar muerto?

-Pues porque no has venido a verme, y no contestaste mi nota y … bueno, ya sabes. Por lord Malfrey.

-Ah, sí. –Jasper ya no parecía tan contento-. Lord Malfrey. Bueno tal vez te interese saber que la razón de que no pasara a verte ni contestara a tu nota es que he estado muy ocupado. En realidad me he encargado de ciertos amigos tuyos.

-¿Amigos míos? –preguntó Alice perpleja-. ¿Pero quién…?

-El joven Peter, por ejemplo. Le he ofrecido un puesto de aprendiz en una de mis oficinas, y te alegrará saber que mi oferta ha sido aceptada.

Alice no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

-Que tú… ¿Qué?

-Bueno, lo estuve pensando y decidí que tenías razón. No podíamos dejar a los niños en aquel sótano. Uno de mis empleados los ha alojado en su casa. Tienen sitio de sobra. Su hijo está al mando de uno de mis barcos en dirección a las Indias Orientales. Peter y sus hermanos se estaban instalando cuando los dejé. Al señor Swan y a su mujer les gustan mucho los niños. Pero me temo que tuve que negarme a que se llevaran también a los gatos…

Alice miró a Jasper atónita. No estaba muy segura de creer lo que oía.

-Pero… pero… creía que habías ido a batirte en duelo con lord Malfrey.

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo pensé –admitió Jasper-. Pero no valía la pena. A pesar de que tú no parezcas valorar mucho mi vida, yo sí le tengo mucho aprecio, y no me apetecía arriesgarme a perderla por un tipejo como Malfrey.

-¡Ay Jasper! –A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, como había sucedido esa misma tarde en la habitación de Rosalie-. Yo no…

-No, se me ocurrió una idea una idea mejor. Fui a ver a lord Malfrey y le hice una ofertaque no pudo rechazar.

-¿Una oferta? –Alice se lo quedó mirando desconcertada-. ¿Qué clase de oferta?

-Pues le ofrecí, a Malfrey y a su madre, un pasaje gratis a Francia en uno de mis barcos, si me prometían no volver a poner el pie en Londres.

Alice parpadeó, olvidándose de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Una de ellas le rodó por la mejilla.

-¿Y por qué iban a aceptar esa oferta? –preguntó-. ¡Ay, Jasper! Espero que no les amenazares con acudir a los tribunales. ¡No quiero que nadie sepa lo que me pasó! Y si la cosa sale a la luz…

-No, no, no tengas miedo por tu querido señor McCarthy. No les dije nada de eso. –Jasper se sacó del chaleco un pañuelo que le ofreció con la misma indiferencia que si le estuviera dando una taza de té-. Ya te digo que he tenido un día muy ajetreado. Antes de ir a ver a los Witherdale, me pasé por el registro del ayuntamiento.

-¿El ayuntamiento? ¿Pero por qué?

-Allí se guardan los archivos –la informó Jasper-. Algo extraordinario, sin duda. Cualquiera puede ir a consultarlos, sin duda. Lleva bastante tiempo y acaba uno hasta arriba de polvo, pero al final mis esfuerzos obtuvieron su recompensa. Me enteré de un detalle muy curioso acerca de tu lord Malfrey.

-¡No es mi lord Malfrey! –saltó Alice.

-Desde luego que no. Pertenece, o debería decir pertenecía a Victoria Sutherland.

Alice olvidó su indignación.

-¿Y ésa quién es? Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿No lo sabes? Me sorprende mucho. Claro que la India es un país muy grande y es posible que nunca te tropezaras con ella. Victoria Sutherland es, o más bien era, la primera la primera lady Malfrey.

Alice arrugó la frente.

-¿Quieres decir… que la viuda Malfrey era la segunda mujer del octavo conde?

-No en absoluto. Victoria Sutherland era la primera mujer de James Witherdale.

-¿Su mujer? –Alice estaba tan conmocionada que tuvo que agarrarse a las cortinas de terciopelo para no caerse, puesto que allí no había ninguna silla donde sentarse-. ¿James estaba casado?

-Pues sí –contestó Jasper, que evidentemente se estaba divirtiendo-. Se casaron a bordo de un barco. No uno de los míos, por supuesto, porque yo me habría enterado. Resulta que se casó de camino a la India, después de abandonar a mi hermana. La señorita Victoria Sutherland era una heredera bastante… Bueno, bastante parecida a ti. Iba a Bombay a visitar a unos parientes. En el barco se convirtió la primera lady Malfrey.

-Pero entonces… entonces lord Malfrey es viudo, ¿no? ¿Cómo murió su esposa? –De pronto Alice lanzó una exclamación-. ¡Ay, Dios mío! No la mataría él, ¿verdad?

-No, por Dios. Tienes una imaginación de lo más morbosa, ¿no te lo han dicho nunca? Malfrey es una canalla, no un asesino…

-Bueno –dijo Alice, algo irritada ante la sorna del capitán. Claro que aquello no era nada nuevo-. ¿Entonces qué le pasó?

-Pues nada, por lo menos que yo sepa. Supongo que Malfrey gastó todo su dinero. Es my capaz. Además, no te olvides de que tenía que mantener también a su madre aquí en Inglaterra. Lo que pasó fue que él la dejó.

-¿A su madre?

-No, Alice, a Victoria Sutherland.

-¿Qué la dejó? ¿Qué dejó a su esposa? –exclamó Alice sobresaltada-. ¿Entonces es un bígamo?

-No, no es nada tan dramático, me temo –aseguró Jasper con una sonrisita-. Están divorciados.

-¿Divorciados? –A Alice le pareció haber recibido un golpe-. ¿Qué lord Malfrey está… divorciado?

-Sí –contestó Jasper, como si se apenara de ella-. Los certificados de divorcio se archivan en el registro del ayuntamiento. Por eso fui allí. Tenía una sospecha acerca de tu lord Malfrey. Y tengo que admitir que también había oído rumores.

-¿De que se había divorciado de su primera esposa?

-Bueno, yo diría que fue más bien al contrario. Pero eso es lo que pone en los archivos. Lord Malfrey se divorció de su esposa sin duda recibiendo una buena cantidad de dinero de la familia de ella , que seguramente pagó todo el proceso puesto que el divorcio es muy caro, como tú ya sabes. Pero la familia de la pobre chica habría estado dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera con tal de librarse de ese tipejo, estoy seguro. Yo por lo menos lo habría hecho, de haberse tratado de mi hermana.

-Pero… -Alice sabía que los divorcios se consideraban un asunto muy grave en los tribunales ingleses, y por esa razón eran caros y poco frecuentes-. Pero… ¿Por qué demonios volvió el conde a Inglaterra? Tenía que saber que alguien acabaría por descubrir…

-Supongo que se quedó sin dinero. Debió obtener una buena cantidad de los Sutherland, pero lo derrocharía. Sé qué fue a Lisboa a comprar un caballo.

-¡Un caballo! –exclamó Alice-. ¡Pero si a mí me dijo que había ido a recuperar unos retratos familiares!

-Pues no es así –replicó Jasper secamente-. En cierto modo, es digno de admiración. Witherdale iba mal de dinero y tendría miedo de que si volvía a Inglaterra su secreto acabaría por conocerse. La familia de su ex mujer debió pagar una fortuna para que la noticia del divorcio no transcendiera a los periódicos. Por supuesto el hecho de vivir fuera del país fue una ventaja en ese aspecto. A pesar de todo, cualquiera podía haberlo averiguado de haberse tomado la molestia de investigar, como hice yo. El conde tenía que casarse deprisa, antes de que nadie se enterase de la existencia de Victoria. Una vez casado, su nueva esposa no podría hacer nada al respecto, aparte de divorciarse también, fue una suerte para él dar contigo en el Harmony.

-Sí –exclamó Alice con amargura, sin alzar la vista del suelo-. Una suerte para él. –Todavía no se podía creer todo lo que estaba oyendo. ¡James divorciado! ¡El conde Malfrey! ¡El hombre con el que había estado a punto de casarse!

Y tenía que haber sido precisamente Jasper Whitlock la persona que li hubiera descubierto. Era demasiado. Sí, era demasiado para ella.

-En fin, y para resumir –prosiguió Jasper-, hace poco fui a ver al conde y le informé de que su madre y él tenían que partir hacia el continente, a menos que quisiera que su secreto pasara a ser de dominio público, cosa que echaría a perder la cosecha de herederas de esta temporada puesto que ninguna madre en su sano juicio permitiría que su hija se casara con un hombre que se había divorciado en esas circunstancias. Tanto la viuda como Malfrey accedieron de inmediato. Supongo que saldrán disparados hacia la Riviera. Es probable que haya unas cuantas viudas ricas allí a las que no les importe casarse con un hombre más joven, incluso con el pasado de lord Malfrey.

Alice, todavía mirando el suelo, notó que una lágrima se le escaba por la comisura del ojo, le corría por la nariz y caía al suelo. Perfecto. Estaba llorando otra vez. ¿Pero por qué? No había nada por lo que llorar. Lord Malfrey se había marchado de una vez. ¿Entonces por qué demonios…?

-Vamos, vamos. –Jasper de pronto le alzó la barbilla y ella no tuvo más remedio que mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? No me digas… Alice, no puedes seguir enamorada de ese estúpido estafador, ¿verdad?

Ella gimoteó tristemente.

-No.

Jasper le quitó el pañuelo para enjuagarle las mejillas.

-¿Entonces qué pasa, abejita?

¡Abejita! ¡La había llamado "abejita"! a lo mejor no estaba todo perdido…

-Es que… -Alice sorbió por la nariz-. Es que yo sólo accedí a casarme con él porque… porque estaba tan furiosa contigo por… bueno, ya lo sabes. Por llamarme "lady Alice Victoriosa" en lugar de…

-en lugar de halagarte y murmurarte al oído tiernas palabras de amor igual que Malfrey, ¿no? –concluyó Jasper por ella-. Pero Alice, yo sabía muy bien que tú nunca te prendarias de eso. No por mucho tiempo. Mira lo que habéis durado Malfrey y tú.. y yo te quería para siempre.

Alice gimoteó un poco más, a pesar de que de pronto le habían salido alas en el corazón.

-Pero…¡Pero eras tan desagradable!

-Igual que tú –le recordó él.

-Sólo porque nunca hacías lo que te decía. Y sabes muy bien que, aparte del asunto de lord Malfrey, tengo razón, Jasper. Casi siempre tengo razón en casi todo. Tienes que admitir que la comida ha mejorado en casa de los Cullen desde que me encargo de planificar los menús. Y Rossie está prometida. Y mi tío habla un poco más. Si más gente hiciera lo que yo digo, su vida sería mil veces mejor.

-Sí –dijo Jasper solemnemente-. Estoy seguro de que es verdad. Y por mí puedes dirigir tantas vidas ajenas como quieras. Pero la mía no.

Alice se mordió el labio.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que con un poco de esfuerzo podrías mejorar infinitamente. Las puntas del cuello de la camisa, por ejemplo. –El corazón le martilleaba de tal manera en el pecho que le dolía, pero Alice tenía que decirlo-. ¿Por qué las llevas siempre tan bajas? Todo el mundo las lleva varios centímetros más arriba. Si tú…

-Sí. Pero cuando alguien besa a la chica con la que piensa casarse, las puntas del cuello se le clavan a ella en la cara. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Alice se acordó de pronto de que besar a lord Malfrey resultaba un poco incómodo precisamente por eso. De manera que tal vez Jasper tuviera razón. Todavía se quedó más convencida cuando él comenzó a ofrecerle una demostración física de su argumento.

No, tal como Alice descubrió encantada cuando Jasper la besó, las puntas del cuello no estorbaban nada.

Y mientras Jasper realizaba una investigación más a fondo sobre la verdad de su teoría, Alice apartó los labios y exclamó con sobresalto:

-¡Jasper! Has dicho… has dicho "cuando alguien besa a la chica con la que piensa casarse". Significa eso… ¿Significa eso que piensas casarte conmigo?

-Desde luego que sí –aseguró con tono firme-. ¿Qué tiene usted que decir, lady Alice Victoriosa?

Pero lady Alice Victoriosa no contestó, porque estaba demasiado ocupada besándole.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! Aaiinnss.. <strong>**no saben qué penita me da que se haya terminado la historia =,( **** con lo mucho que la he disfrutado con ustedes =(**

**Pero bueno, al fin se descubrió el por qué Jasper lleva siempre las puntas del cuello así, sabemos el pasado de James… en fin. **

**¡Qué bonito! ¡se casan!**

**Una amiga me ha pedido como favor que podría hacer un epilogo, que en el libro en el que está basado la historia no está… no lo sé.. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Hago epilogo? ¿O lo dejo así?**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! ;D**

**Muchas gracias a: Romy, Alice Maggio-Whitlock, MICULL y ****PerlhaHale por sus hermosos reviews del capi anterior y en toda la historia ;P . Y gracias a Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, Sweetie, Jasperina, Olimpy, Cynthia Brandon 1911, Sweet Alice13, khatax, Carly360, Laura, Ilovejazzandali, Horusinina Rathbone, Anon, Nohemi, Mariaa, Danny Ordaz y hola, por todo su apoyo a lo largo de la historia. **

**Y por supuesto a las lectoras anónimas xD, alertas y favoritos.**

**Y ya saben chicas, si quieren un epilogo hecho por mí sólo tienen que decirlo! Y lo haré encantada xD**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
